Lo que me quema el cuerpo
by YOGINNY
Summary: no es un capitulo...es una disculpa...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, ya veía venir que se asombren de verme con una nueva historia si todavía tengo otras por terminar –cosa que prometo hacer- pero se me ocurrió contar esta historia, pura y exclusiva de Ron y Hermione, con algo de Harry y Ginny que no pude evitar. Les cuento que la historia transcurre en el sexto año de nuestros amigos, y si va bien…quizás siga en séptimo, ya veremos. Les cuento que los capítulos están contados desde el punto de vista de Ron o Hermione, este primer capitulo va desde Ron, los próximos ya verán.**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo los dejo con la historia.**

**YOGINNY**

**CUANDO FUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VISTE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Las callecitas de Kidlington eran demasiado angostas por estas partes. Las casas, todas iguales. La gente no asomaba todavía, era demasiado temprano. Todo era tranquilidad, salvo porque una lluvia de llamas de colores rojo, amarillo y anaranjado, encerraban una casa hasta extinguirla en toda su extensión. Delante de la casa un grupo de diez personas admiraban el macabro espectáculo.

No era la primera vez que Ronald Weasley veía ese vecindario. Ya había ido el año anterior a buscar a su amiga Hermione para acompañarla hasta La Madriguera, y había caminado hasta la casa que ahora se incendiaba. Parado, congelado, miraba la escena. Un traslador en forma de tacho de basura, lo acababa de llevar a un callejón a una cuadra de la casa de la castaña. Todavía en su cabeza vagaban las palabras de su padre, _Atacaron la casa de los Granger_. Como había saltado en su lugar, hizo que su madre tirara toda la sopa en la cabeza de George, pero poco le importo, si Hermione estaba en peligro…no, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Corrió la cuadra que los separaba, sin importarle que le faltara el aire y que el dolor en sus brazos, recuerdo de la aventura en el Ministerio, lo hiciera perder el equilibrio. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos metros de la casa. La parte de arriba estaba ya destrozada, las llamas habían consumido todo, la casa solo se mantenía en pie por la parte inferior que poco a poco se iba rindiendo ante el calor. Un poco de agua que tiraban un grupo de hombres lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Giro sobre sus talones y observo a las personas que estaban allí.

Un hombre con un balde lleno de agua se lo pasaba al profesor Lupin, a la vez que había recibido el balde de su padre y de Bill, por ultimo el profesor intentaba apagar el fuego. Ron miro la expresión del hombre, según el recordaba había sido luna llena hacia poco, seguramente todavía estaba débil, pero como lo conocía bien, sabia que no dejaría que nadie tome su lugar. Más atrás pudo descifrar a dos aurores que antes había visto en Grimmauld Place el año anterior, junto a Tonks, que ahora tenía el pelo rubio como Malfoy. Junto a ellos pudo ver a la Profesora McGonagall junto a los padres de Hermione que estaban con cara asustados y cubiertos con una manta compartida. Pero lo que más la asusto es no ver a Hermione.

Se acerco a ellos con pasos decididos, pero por dentro el miedo lo estaba devorando. La señora Granger fue la primera en notar la presencia del pelirrojo y al verlo le sonrió calidamente.

-Hola Ronald-le dijo la mujer reprimiendo un temblor.

-Hola señora Granger-le contesto el y luego le dio la mano fuertemente al señor Granger-señor Granger.-cuando se quedo en silencio, no supo bien como, pero la señora Granger sabia exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

-Hermione esta por allá atrás-le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva. Ron le agradeció la información y camino entre más aurores y trabajadores del ministerio que acababan de llegar, hasta que la vio. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la banca de la plaza frente a su casa, cubierta con una manta gris oscura, tenia el pelo alborotado y lleno de ceniza, pero lo que más le dolió a Ron fue verle los ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar en sus pantuflas antes blancas, y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

El chico camino lentamente hasta que ella cayó en que alguien la estaba mirando. Lentamente levanto los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul frente a ella. Se levanto de un fuerte impulso y se abrazo a su amigo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura de Ron y apoyado la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. El chico se asusto un poco. Su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente cuando la vio, pero ahora que la tenia tan cerca, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a abandonar su pecho. Rodeo a la chica con un fuerte abrazo y en un impulso, que sabe Merlín de donde salio, le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Estuvieron así en silencio por un largo rato. El estomago le había empezado a doler, y todo era, porque al escucharla llorar abrazada a el, había sentido tristeza y alegría a la vez. Hermione se desahogo y quedo mucho más tranquila, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Esta vez solo había movido sus brazos a cada lado de su cara, pero el pelirrojo siguió abrazándola. Segundos después, que parecieron eternos, Hermione alejo un poco su rostro para verle la cara.

-Hola-le dijo con los ojos todos rojos.

-Hola-le contesto Ron con una sonrisa sincera. A pesar de todo, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien.- ¿Ya estas mejor?-le pregunto.

-Un poco, gracias-le dijo la chica mientras terminaba por completo con el abrazo y se dirigía nuevamente al banco donde había estado sentada. Ron si decir palabra, la imito y se sentó junto a ella. La miro por un rato, mientras ella había vuelto a mirar sus pantuflas.

-Tenia mucho miedo de…-empezó el chico pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ron la miro pidiéndole una explicación y la chica se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ron-le dijo-Gracias por estar cuando más te necesito.

Ron abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y quiso decir algo pero no supo que decir. Sintió como la cara se le estaba volviendo roja y se malició por eso mismo. Luego de una lucha interna le devolvió la sonrisa, pero todos conocemos a Ronald Weasley y el no soportaba los silencios cargados.

-Esto…y ¿Cómo es que no hay vecinos chismoseando por acá?-pregunto mirando para cualquier parte, pero de reojo vio como la chica rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco para luego empezar a hablar.

-Deberías saber a estas alturas que el ministerio se encarga de eso-empezó con una postura clara de saber bien lo que decía-hechizaron la casa para que pareciera que nada pasa por si alguien anda por aquí, y tiraron unos polvos para sueño profundos varios metros a la redonda, Ronald.

Ron la miro por un rato, decididamente esa era la Hermione normal, la que siempre se daba cuenta que le costaba unir dos cosas, por más obvias que sean. Y la verdad no era que el era un poco idiota, sino, que todo le era más difícil cuando ella estaba cerca, era como si su mente se bloqueara y solo frases fáciles o estupidas, que no requerían demasiada atención salían por su boca, que más podía hacer, si todos sus sentidos solo se encargaban de admirarla.

-Eh…si…esto…-Ron no sabia que decir, nuevamente el clima se estaba poniendo cargado, cuando Hermione salto de su lugar sobresaltada, y no hizo más que asustar al pelirrojo que comenzó a mirar para todos lados, esperando que un mortífago saliera de cualquier parte.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!-Hermione grito a sus espaldas. Delante de ambos un chico de pelo color azabache con anteojos redondos y ropa demasiado grande para el, estaba parado junto a un pelirroja, con el pelo recogido en una desordenada cola y usando ropa que decididamente no le pertenecía. Ron analizo por un segundo la ropa de la chica y la reconoció.

-¡Ginny! Esa es ropa de Harry-dijo caminando hasta su hermana y el que pronto dejaría de ser su mejor amigo si había pasado lo que el creía.

-Si-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ruborizándose un poco.

-A Ginny, Duddle le tiro un vaso con jugo y bueno, tu mama pensó que era mejor que se cambiara sino agarraria un resfriado-explico Harry mirando para cualquier parte. Ron analizo a su hermana y luego a su amigo, parecía verdad lo que decían, así que decidió dejar las cosas así.

Hermione paso junto a el y le dio un abrazo de hermana a Ginny, después se volvió a Harry vio que el chico la miraba con culpa, de cualquier forma Hermione se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha. Ron trato de controlarse para no abrir los ojos todo lo que quiso, así que únicamente sintió como sus orejas comenzaban a hervirle.

Hermione volvió hasta Ron y se paro junto a el. El pelirrojo contuvo las ganas de sujetarle la mano, para que Harry comprendiera que no podía acercarse a la castaña. La miro por un rato, se estaba abrazando a si misma, ya que una brisa fresca había comenzado a surcar por esas calles. Se le acerco lentamente y le hablo al oído.

-¿Tienes frió?-le pregunto. La chica ni se movió y asintió con la cabeza. Ron se quito torpemente la campera que lo cubría y se lo tendió a la chica que le devolvió una sonrisa, de esas que hacen sonrojar hasta el menos tímido, y el mismo tuvo ganas de correr y golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol por lo obvio que estaba siendo.

_¿Obvio? Si no hay nada con lo que ser obvio_, pensó mientras intentaba relajarse el mismo para que la chica no note que el corazón le había comenzado a latir a mil por hora.

Harry y Ginny por su parte habían comenzado a lanzarse miradas cómplices, mientras reprimían una risa. Sin embargo nada de eso le importo, Hermione no había rechazado su abrigo, así que el con solo eso se conformaba. Estuvieron así un rato, parados en silencio hasta que a lo lejos diviso que el señor y la señora Granger caminaban hacia ellos.

-Hermione, hija-le dijo su madre llamando la atención de la chica que se había quedado mirando el fuego que aun consumía su casa-necesitamos hablar unos minutos-le dijo mientras extendía la mano a su hija. Hermione se volvió a mirar a Ron y el en un gesto de apoyo le sonrió, luego tomo la mano de su madre y se alejaron lentamente.

-Bueno-empezó Ginny chocando sus manos delante de Ron, que había visto a su amiga y a sus padres alejarse-¿nos vas a decir que esta pasando con Hermione?

-¿Cómo que esta pasando?-pregunto Ron anticipando a donde iba la pregunta de su astuta hermana. Harry había vuelto la vista hacia el y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Ronald, no te hagas el tonto…-le dijo Ginny divertida-si te vimos como la mirabas…

-No se de que me estas hablando enana-le dijo enojado. Ginny tenso su rostro, lo había hecho, la había hecho enojar. Sin lugar a dudas, tenia un don, siempre que estaba en situaciones complicadas, sabia que decir exactamente para hacer enojar al otro y desviar la atención, pero sabia bien que eso con Ginny no funcionaria mucho tiempo.

-Bien-le dijo su hermana- hacete el tonto…pero yo me voy a enterar…-le dijo como amenaza y Ron como buen Weasley le creyó. Nunca debías hacer enojar a su hermana, sino la pagarías; y ahora le tocaba tratarla bien y comprarle algo para comprar su amistad.

Harry sonreía por detrás de ellos, pero había algo raro en sus ojos, y eso raro, Ron sabia bien que era. Lo miro por un rato viendo como sus ojos se perdían y la mirada se le nublaba. Harry era como todo un mundo, nunca no sabias como iba a reaccionar, pero el tenia que decirle que lo tenia a el, que la tenia a Hermione y a Ginny también. El chico lentamente levanto su vista y la poso en Ron, le sonrió falsamente y Ron sintió que ahora más que nunca el-niño-que-vivió necesitaba de su ayuda y el estaría allí.

Nunca le había importado ser la sombra de aquel chico, sabia que Harry lo que más odiaba era la fama, y por eso el prefería ser el amigo en la oscuridad. Nunca nadie supo que el gano el juego de ajedrez en primer año, que el ayudo a Harry a entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos, que el había arriesgado su vida más de una vez por su amigo, y que lo volvería a hacer, no importa que, el arriesgaría su vida por su amigo, y más de una vez pensó que el se haría pasar por Harry solo para darle tranquilidad por un momento.

-¿Qué estas enamorado de Harry ahora Ron?-interrumpió sus pensamientos las molesta voz de su hermana. El chico de la cicatriz comenzó a reír fuertemente, mientras que Ron tenía ganas de patear a la chica allí presente, pero decidió usar otra técnica: el sufrimiento.

-Entonces Ginny-empezó parándose derecho y cruzándose de brazos-¿Cómo fue que estas usando la ropa de Harry? ¿Tu mejor sueño se hizo realidad?-la pelirroja se puso de tantos colores en un segundo que Ron no pudo contener una sonrisa. Harry por su parte había comenzado a toser ruidosamente.

-Veras Ron-empezó Harry-mi primo se quedo mirándola por un tiempo con la boca abierta y no se dio cuenta que tenia el vaso lleno de jugo y se tropezó con la alfombra y le tiro todo el jugo encima.-concluyo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Si?-pregunto Ron relamiéndose por la situación-¡que conveniente!-le dijo a Harry que se puso serio de un momento a otro-¿y vos Potter no dudaste ni un segundo en ofrecerle tu camisa a mi hermanita?

-Ronald-lo llamo Ginny-cuando sigas con este jueguito te va a ir muy mal-lo amenazo la pelirroja.

Ron le sonrió divertido, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestarle un largo suspiro detrás suyo le llamo la atención. Se giro para encontrarse con Hermione que los miraba algo más relajada.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Harry acercándose ala chica.

-Si…-dijo ella-mis padres van a ir con nosotros a La Madriguera hasta que logremos arreglar la casa…

-¡Que bien!-dijo Ginny saltando y abrazando a Hermione. Ron sonrió feliz y dejo que su hermana abrazara a la castaña todo lo que el quería abrazarla.

Harry se acerco hasta el con las manos en los bolsillos. El pelirrojo le sonrió y empezaron a caminar hasta su padre dispuestos ya a volverse a La madriguera. Esta vez Ron sonrió, Hermione estaría con el y esta vez el la protegería, aunque sea con su vida, nadie nunca le haría daño.

El camino hasta La Madriguera se había hecho de lo más largo. El ministerio tuvo que mandar un auto el doble de grande para que todas las personas que tenían que viajar a La Madriguera entraran.

Ron iba sentado en el segundo asiento de un auto color café mirando por la ventana como comenzaba a amanecer. El sol estaba algo oculto entre unas espesas nubes, dibujando graciosas figuras entre los rayos que lograban colarse a través de los árboles camino a su casa. Junto a el iba Harry que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que de vez en cuando daba cabezazos símbolo de su cansancio. Junto al moreno, y ahondada en un profundo sueño iba Ginny. Hermione por su parte iba con sus padres en el asiento de atrás. Ron de vez en cuando se giraba a mirarlos.

La señora Granger, era una mujer de gran altura. Tenia el mismo cabello que Hermione, solo que más oscuro y corto. Caminaba con elegancia y sonreía a todo el mundo. Cuando Ron la conoció, pensó que Hermione se debía llevar bastante bien con ella, y no se equivocaba. El señor Granger, era otra historia, era un hombre serio e incluso a veces parecía gruñón, pero por lo que Hermione le decía, parecía ser que cuando se reía, no paraba. Pero en ese momento no importaba, ni la señora Granger sonreía, ni el señor Granger estaba serio; los dos tenían la mirada perdida, en algún lugar del paisaje y se sujetaban las manos dándose apoyo.

Ron había cabeceado dos veces, cuando por fin llegaron a La Madriguera. Se bajaron lentamente y la señora Weasley salio a recibirlos, poca atención le presto a sus hijos, y entro a casa con los nuevos invitados. Ron vio como Hermione le sonreía a su madre agradecida y entraba a la casa detrás de ellos.

Estas si que serian unas vacaciones diferentes. Miro a Harry que hablaba con Ginny y decidió que mejor cuidaba bien esa nueva "amistad" entre su hermana y su mejor amigo, así que echando una ultima mirada a Hermione que se había perdido detrás de la puerta, se volvió al ojiverde y a la pelirroja.

El primer día de la estadía de los Granger en la casa Weasley, transcurría normal, o bueno, tan normal como la situación se lo permitía. El señor Weasley se la pasaba junto al padre de Hermione intentando armar una mesa para una radio que el había llevado; la señora Granger y Molly Weasley se la pasaban haciendo cosas de la casa, solo que la relación entre ellas no era color de rosas. La señora Weasley ya había discutido que ella cocinaría, mientras que la madre de Hermione, se negaba a comer cosas raras y malas para los dientes.

Ron por su parte, poco le importaba todo eso. El estaba cómodo, sentado en su sillón viendo a Harry comerse la cabeza pensando en como ganarle el partido de ajedrez, mientras que las piezas de Ron ya se relamían por la victoria. Su madre se había perdido escaleras arriba junto con la señora Granger, y Hermione y Ginny estaban metidas en su habitación, haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

Cuando Harry por fin parecía haberse decidido por un movimiento, unas pisadas fuertes distrajeron su atención. De las escaleras bajaba Ginny bastante enojada, roja, seguramente por haber discutido con alguien y perdido. Se paro delante de los chicos con los brazos como jarra en sus caderas y miro el tablero.

-¿Es tu turno Harry?-pregunto al moreno que solo asintió con la cabeza. Ginny miro a Ron, que ya se veía venir la venganza de su hermana, y se acerco al tablero, movió una pieza y se alejo divertida. Ron que no había dejado de mirarla como estudiando el porque de su enojo, volvió en si cuando Harry grito.

-¡Jaque! ¡Jaque!- gritaba el chico saltando-¡Sos una genia Ginny!-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Ron levanto una ceja y los miro enojado. _Decididamente Potter se estaba pasando._

-Ejem ejem-dijo Ron en un casi idéntico sonido al que cierta inaceptable profesora hacia-eso fue injusto Ginny.

-No…eso fue justamente lo contrario-le dijo la pelirroja apartándose del abrazo de Harry sin el más mínimo sonrojo. _¿Qué esta pasando acá? ¿Porque no se sonroja? Esto me huele a podrido._

-Porque vos te hayas peleado con alguno de tus noviecitos no es para que vengas a desquitarte conmigo-había dado en la herida. Ginny lo miro con los ojos tirando maldiciones asesinas a todas parte y agarrando un almohadón le dio de lleno en el centro de la cara a Ron.

-Quedarías muy bien para cazadora-escucho decir a Harry. El comentario no hizo más que irritarlo y agarrro el almohadón más grande que encontró y se los tiro, pero lejos de golpearlos cayo a los pies de Harry que se hizo para atrás, chocando con una mesa y cayéndose sentado al suelo.

-Pocos reflejos de buscador ¿eh?-le dijo Ron al chico que cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de dolor.

-Muy inteligente Ronald-le dijo Ginny ayudando a Harry a levantarse. El pelinegro se paro y se alejo por completo de Ginny al ver la cara de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Ba!-le dijo Ron sin darle importancia y volviendo al tablero a ordenarlo para una nueva partida, ya que en medio de la guerra de almohadones las piezas habían huido en busca de refugio.

-Yo esta vez paso, Ron-le dijo Harry tocándose todavía la pantorrilla.-Ya te gane una vez…-le dijo riéndose. Ron se enojo, pero lo hizo aún más cuando Ginny comenzó a reírse también. Los miro por un rato y al darse cuenta que sobraba, decidió mejor ir a ver a Hermione.

Subió los primeros escalones de a dos y al llegar a la puerta, vio que el cartel que antes decía solo _"Ginny",_ ahora también incluía a la castaña. Toco la puerta débilmente, y desde adentro escucho un más débil aun:_ adelante_.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con la castaña mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta. La admiro por un rato. Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, con las piernas junto al pecho y el pelo moviéndose por el viento sobre su rostro, que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto.

-Parece que va a llover-dijo, intentando empezar una conversación. Hermione se volvió lentamente a mirarlo y luego bajo la vista, parecía, por primera vez en su vida, no tener respuesta. Ron aceptaría incluso que empiece a retarlo por algo, que ese incomodo silencio.

-Deberías comer algo…-le sugirió-tengo una rana de chocolate…-le dijo sacando de su bolsillo un paquetito de colores vivos. Hermione miro en silencio como el chico se acercaba y le extendía la golosina.

-Gracias Ron…-fue lo único que dijo y Ron vio como Hermione abría el paquetito y se comía su ultima rana, ya no le quedaban más hasta la próxima salida que seria en una semana, así que tendría que terminar comiendo esas _plumas de azúcar_ que no eran sus favoritas, pero al final eran comida, así que daba igual.

Ron vio como la chica miraba la figurita y levantaba los ojos y los fijaba en Ron. El chico creía que en cualquier momento la castaña rompería en llanto, así que le esquivo la mirada, al tiempo que sentía una patada en el estomago. Se volvió a verla y la figurita ya no estaba, Hermione había vuelto a ver por la ventana.

-Hace mucho que no veo las estrellas….-dijo la chica. Ron no entendió si hablaba de esa noche o de otra cosa, pero igual mucha importancia no le dio y se sentó a su lado, pero en el suelo. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Hermione, estaba triste. Prefería un millón de veces que pusiera cara de enojada o que perdiera la paciencia por su culpa, que verla así.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Ron no sabia que decir, pero en parte no le molestaba. Miro a la chica y vio que dormitaba. Se sentó bien en su lugar, notando que el sueño estaba apunto de vencerlo a el también, así que decidió mejor partir. Se paro y se estaba yendo, cuando recordó que no podía dejar a Hermione allí. Se aproximo lentamente notando como las manos le comenzaban a sudar, sin saber porque.

-Hermione-la sacudió sin la más mínima delicadeza-Hermione…Hermione-le dijo empujándola del brazo, haciendo que casi la chica se caiga y se despierte sobresaltada.

-¿Que paso, Ron?-dijo parándose rápidamente-¿Paso algo malo? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Y Harry? ¿Y Ginny?...

-Tranquila Hermione, están todos bien…tranquila-dijo sujetándola de los brazos, ya que la chica había comenzado a caminar por todos lados de la habitación sobresaltada y con una mano sobre la cabeza. Hermione lo miro estudiando si lo que había dicho era verdad y relajo los hombros.

-Eh…me voy a dormir…lo mejor será que también duermas…-le sugirió y la arrastro hasta la cama. La sentó y se estaba marchando cuando ella lo llamo.

-Ron…

-¿Si?

-¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que Ginny llegue?-le pidió la chica y Ron se sintió enrojecer. Ella estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y lo miraba expectante. Ron trago saliva y se acerco a la cama. Se sentó junto a ella imitando su posición y Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias-le dijo la chica. Ron le sonrió y Hermione se acomodo para dormir.

_Bien, Ronald…tienes que ser fuerte…,_ pensó mientras la veía dormir. Hermione estaba recostada de costado, mirando hacia Ron con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el cabello alborotado cayéndole por la espalda. _Realmente es hermosa_, pensó dejando escapar un suspiro y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

A quien engañaba, era tan obvio que a veces el mismo se asustaba, quizás hacían ya dos años que se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por la castaña eran más que celos de hermano protector, más que ganas de amigo de pasar tiempo con ella, de verla. Era otra cosa. Cuando una mañana se descubrió sonriendo mientras pensaba en ella, se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba era serio, pero por más que lucho para que no fuera verdad, ese sentimiento estaba allí.

Si cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo de ella, tenia la sensación que le estaba gritando al mundo que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Veía a los gemelos reír, cuando la más mínima mención de su nombre causaba efectos en el. Veía a su madre sofreír nostálgica cuando Ginny hacia un comentario desubicado respecto de ellos dos, y no dejaba de preguntarse si Hermione sentiría algo más que amistad por el.

La chica era completamente diferente a el, aunque quizás fue esa diferencia la que los hizo amigos desde un comienzo. Hermione era, en el completo significado de la palabra, insoportable; le gustaba leer, cosa que a él no; no le gustaba volar y por ende no soportaba el Quidditch, a diferencia de el que había nacido para volar sobre una escoba. Pero, sin embargo, los dos se preocupaban demasiado por Harry, y eso termino uniéndolos, y eso termino haciendo a Ron enamorarse de su amiga castaña.

Se acomodo en su lugar, quedando a la misma altura de la chica y la miro con una sonrisa. Sabía que nunca se animaría a decirle lo que sentía. Sabia que ella se merecía lo mejor que el mundo pueda tener, aunque eso mejor tenga por nombre _"Vicky",_ el lo aceptaría en silencio, incluso por un tiempo pensó que Harry seria lo mejor para ella, pero después se dio cuenta que le dolería demasiado, así que prefirió a Krum.

Vio que Hermione esbozaba un intento de sonrisa y se pregunto con que estaría soñando. Se volvió a mirar la ventana y vio que el cielo estaba ya despejado. Un montón de estrellas se amontonaban junto a la ventana como queriendo todas ser vistas por el pelirrojo. El chico se volvió a Hermione y le corrió el cabello de la cara.

-¿Alguna vez viste las estrellas con los ojos cerrados?-le pregunto al oído y Hermione sonrió, esta vez por completo. Ron la miro sonreír y se juro que el haría todo lo posible para que algún día ella pudiera ver las estrellas mientras dormía, como el lo hacia cada vez que unos ojos miel y un cabello castaño cruzaban por su mente, como cuando el soñaba con ella.

**Hola! No se ustedes, pero me encanto como me salio el capitulo, no quiero hacerlo demasiado meloso, creo que me quedo bien…espero sus reviews! Y muchas gracias a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien el segundo capitulo. Les cuento que esta historia será actualizada más lento de lo que fue mi otra historia larga, porque esta promete bastante, además estoy pensando en subir mi primer post-Hogwarts, así que imagínense, súmenle a todo eso la facultad y las clases de guitarra, más el gimnasio y bue…en fin, las actualizaciones serán entre diez a doce días después del ultimo capitulo subido, les prometo seguir…sean pacientes. Ahora si, el capitulo…espero sus reviews! YOGINNY.**

**AMARTE A TI ES LA VERDAD MÁS MENTIROSA**

_Caminaba por un frondoso bosque, completamente cubierto por hojas color café. La seguidilla de árboles dejaba pasar el sol entre las ramas jugando con el cabello de la chica. A lo lejos parecía extenderse un lago, de un color azul profundo que le resulto extrañamente familiar. Parecía ser pleno verano, ya que había un grupo de gente sentada a orillas del lago, la mayoría de cabellos rojos como el fuego._

_Se acerco a ellos con cuidado, pero sin poder evitar sonreír. Los había reconocido. La familia Weasley por completo se encontraba allí, junto a Harry. Les sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que ellos recalcaban en su presencia._

_Molly Weasley le indico con una mano que se una a ellos, y sin dudarlo se acerco. Fred y George estaban allí, molestando a Ginny, tirandola al agua. Harry estaba junto al señor Weasley armando lo que parecía ser una parrilla y Ron que estaba subido a un árbol y la saludaba con la mano. Sin saber porque su sonrisa aumento el doble de su tamaño al verlo caminar en su dirección._

_El pelirrojo le tomo la mano y le corrió delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la cara. Hermione sonrió contenta, sintiendo como la sangre le ruborizaba las mejillas. Ron la arrastro junto a sus padres y sus hermanos. Una mesa se extendía delante suyo, todos se ubicaron y Hermione quedo entre Ron y Harry._

_A lo lejos pudo ver Hogwarts. Quizás estaban del otro lado del lago que se extendía frente al castillo. Vio a Ron comer glotonamente, a Harry reír junto a Ginny de algo que dijeron los gemelos, a los señores Weasley conversar con sus padres y más lejos aun vio una figura grande y borrosa que le llamo la atención. Parecía estar cubierto con una capa negra que no dejaba ver su rostro, pero esa postura, esa exacta posición, ella la había visto antes._

_Se giro a sus amigos, para avisarle de esa extraña presencia, pero la voz no le salio. Y entonces todo cambio. De la nada el hermoso paisaje se volvió oscuro, y luego una luz demasiado fuerte para sus ojos la hizo sobresaltar. Era fuego. Hermione se giro para encontrarse en su cama, acurrucada bajo su manta mientras las llamas se extendían acercándose a ella._

_Grito con todas sus ganas. Realmente estaba asustada. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta y entonces sintió una voz cerca de su oído. Era una voz que reconoció, incluso antes de que hablara. Era Ron._

_-Todo va a estar bien…_

_Se corrió de debajo de la manta y lo vio mirándola con una sonrisa. El fuego había desaparecido y entonces se abrazo a el con todas sus fuerzas. Quería llorar, pero sin embargo lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Ron estaba a su lado. Eso, sin alguna razón en particular, la hacia sentir protegida_.

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana como pidiendo permiso. Debía ser muy temprano. Todavía en su cabeza quedaban imágenes de su sueño, pero como todo sueño, se borro lentamente dejando solo el recuerdo de la realidad. Su casa completamente destruida, sus padres sin lugar a donde ir, y Ron.

Esa mañana había pensado justamente en que las cosas estaban raras. Hacia unos días había visto a dos personas sospechosas caminar cerca de su casa, pero en ese momento pensó que seguramente ya estaba volviéndose paranoica. Cuando su casa se prendió fuego, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. La ultima vez que había llorado de esa forma fue cuando se entero que Sirius había muerto y de eso no hacia más que unas cuantas semanas

_Llorar_. Parecía ser que la única forma que tenia de descargar todo esa impotencia que le producía el no poder hacer nada era esa. Llorar. Sabía que Harry, por más que ellos le digan lo contrario, estaba solo en esta. Nadie más que el podía meterse en el medio de esta pelea. Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que sus pensamientos eran demasiado certeros, a pesar de no tener idea de que se trataba la profecía, Hermione algo se imaginaba.

Había temido tanto por la vida de sus padres, que no recordaba haber temblado de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Odio el ser tan frágil. No se creyó capaz de poder salvar a sus padres en ese momento. Su mente había volado hacia la imagen de sus amigos. ¿Que hubiera hecho Harry, ¿y Ron? Quizás a su lado era más valiente, quizás solo por eso había sobrevivido tantos ataques.

Se movió un poco en su lugar. El colchón era raro. La almohada no olía a ella. En realidad era un perfume conocido, pero no era el suyo. Se había dormido en la cama de Ginny, pero aun así era una sensación extraña. Y como si le golpearan la cabeza, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Una mano estaba sobre su cintura, un calor extraño sobre su espalda, el ruido de una respiración y el característico olor a chocolate que una sola persona podía tener. Ronald Weasley.

La reacción esperada nunca llego. Hermione no salto alterada, ni golpeo a Ron con fuerza. Solo se quedo allí, completamente paralizada. Algo o alguien había borrado su mente. No recordaba como ella y Ron habían terminado durmiendo en la cama de su amiga. Ron se movió un poco y acerco más a Hermione contra su cuerpo. Sintió la nariz de Ron sobre su cuello y no lo soporto más.

Lo separo con fuerza. Había agarrado de la muñeca al brazo que la rodeaba y lo estrelló contra el propio pelirrojo que salto en su lugar y miro a todos lados.

-¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo, Ronald Weasley?-le grito mientras lo miraba con odio. Ron miro a todos lados, parecía no saber donde estaba o que hacia ahí. Miro a Hermione y luego a la cama. Hermione nuevamente y la cama por ultimo.

-No…nose…-le dijo tontamente. Tenía el pelo completamente alborotado y la ropa toda desordenada. Y miraba para todos lados, con una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dormiste acá?-le pregunto furiosa intentando no pegarle con algo en el centro de su cabezota.

-Vos…vos me dijiste que me quede acá…-le dijo parándose también de la cama y señalándola con ambas manos. Hermione lo vio sin comprender. _¿Yo le pedí que se quede? _En realidad ni lo recordaba, pero sonaba normal. Ron nunca haría algo así sin su consentimiento.

-Bueno…-dijo nerviosa, pero aun algo enojada. Ron se movió tímidamente intentando sentarse en la cama nuevamente.

Lo vio acomodarse en una orilla de la cama de Ginny, aun con los ojos entrecerrados. Había dormido en la misma cama con Ron, había soñado con el, y todo eso la puso contenta. Sacudió la cabeza torpemente y hablo con la voz fuerte y clara.

-Voy a ir al baño…-le informo a Ron que se había acostado hecho un ovillo a los pies de la cama y ahora se levantaba asustado-y cuando salga te quiero fuera de aquí ¿entendiste Ronald?

Ron solo la miro. Hermione creyó por un momento que sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras, que había herido en su interior al pelirrojo. El chico levanto los hombros resignado y Hermione giro entrando al baño.

_¿Por qué era mala con el? ¿Por qué siempre le peleaba? _Siempre, desde que lo conoció esa había sido la forma más fácil de comunicación entre ellos. Con Harry era completamente diferente. Claro que Harry nunca le diría sabelotodo insoportable, o le echaría la culpa a su gato de comerse a su rata, o incluso le recriminaría por ir a un baile con Viktor Krum. Claro que Harry tampoco la defendía de Malfoy, se ganaba castigos por su culpa, ni escupía babosas toda una tarde.

Ron era su amigo, eso lo tenía claro. Sin embargo cuando esa mañana despertó deseo que Ron fuera más que eso, deseo dejarse acercar más al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Por unos momentos cruzo por su mente la loca idea de que Ron seria a la única persona a la que le gustaría dormir abrazada.

Se miro en el gran espejo delante suyo. ¿Acaso le gustaba Ron? _¿Ronald Weasley?_ No, eso es imposible. Seguramente había sido solo un momento de debilidad.

Ella no era linda, como seguro le gustaban las chicas a Ron. No le gustaba el Quidditch. No le divertía saltearse clases. No tenía lo que Ron buscaba en una chica. _¿Pero que haces Hermione Granger pensando en semejante cosa?_ Que Ron haga con su vida lo que quiera. Ella tenía sus objetivos prefijados correctamente. Terminaría el colegio, entraría a trabajar al Ministerio y lucharía por la igualdad entre los hombres y los elfos domésticos. Dentro de ese plan no entraba nada más, ni nadie.

Pero no podía negar que cuando veía a Ron sonreír alegremente el estomago se le llenaba de mariposas. Por más que se la pasaba regañándolo, gritándole por ser tan cabezota, ordenándole que hacer o que dejar de hacer, el seguía a su lado. Y entonces le sonreía y todo su mundo se daba vueltas. _¿Cómo llego a eso? _No lo sabia, hasta entonces nunca le importo, pero ahora parecía ser fundamental.

Necesitaba estar cerca del pelirrojo. Necesitaba que el note su presencia. Aunque fuera en una pelea. Cuando estaba cerca de Ron su cuerpo adquiría ese sentido extra. La piel se le volvía más sensible, como esperando algún roce. Las manos incluso a veces, le temblaban. Con nadie más le pasaba eso, solo era Ron. Suspiro resignada. Algo le pasaba con su amigo pelirrojo. El irresponsable, cabezota, descerebrado, impulsivo y atolondrado de Ron.

Y entonces sonrió. Sonrió como una idiota. Mirándose en el espejo, pensando en Ron. Decididamente algo andaba mal. Se lavo la cara con agua helada tratando de pensar en algo más. Probablemente fue culpa del sueño, nada más. Ron significaba para ella seguridad. Era su amigo, y a veces se puede confundir eso con algo más. _Si, seguro era eso. _

Cuando salio del baño Ron ya no estaba en su pieza. La cama seguía igual de desordenada. Los zapatos de Ron estaban tirados junto a la ventana. Tenia que pensar en algo más. Decidió entonces que ordenaría la habitación, una redecoración no le vendría nada mal a esa vieja habitación. Estaba tan metida en su mente que no se percato de la presencia de otra cabellera roja como el fuego sentada cerca de la puerta en una confortable silla.

-¡Hermione!-llamo la pelirroja al notar que la castaña se dirigía a buscar una nueva muda de ropa. Hermione se giro sobresaltada al encontrarse con Ginny.

-Ginny…no hagas eso…me hiciste asustar-le dijo mientras se cambiaba. Ginny se hizo la desentendida y le sonrió de forma picara.

Si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que si algún Weasley sonreía de esa forma quería decir que sabía algo o que tenía un macabro plan perfectamente formado en su cabeza.

-¿Qué-que me miras así?-le pregunto con algo de temor. Ginny rió graciosamente, tenia una risa muy bonita, parecida a la de Ron.

-Nada…nada…-le dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia su cama y poniendo las manos en sus caderas la miro como analizándola.

-¿Dónde dormiste?-pregunto Hermione mientras se sujetaba el pelo en una media cola.

-Con los gemelos…cuando vine anoche estabas hablando con Ron, así que no quise interrumpirlos…-dijo en un tono de voz que poco le gusto a la castaña.

-Ah…-fue lo único que dijo Hermione mientras se volvía a arreglar la cama, pero Ginny la detuvo.

-Si Ron durmió en mi cama voy a cambiar las sabanas-le dijo comenzando a destender la cama torpemente.

-¡Ginny!-le dijo Hermione sin saber bien porque se había ofendido-es tu hermano…

-Lamentablemente…-dijo risueña- sabes que quiero a Ron…es mi hermano, pero es que a veces puede ser tan tonto-dijo alargando el tan de una forma en la que Hermione creyó que pronto la dejaría sin aire.

-A veces-dijo la castaña sonriendo. Cuando se giro sob re si vio como Ginny la miraba con una sonrisa.-¿Que pasa?

-Creo que a mi me corresponde hacer esa pregunta-contesto la pelirroja mientras terminaba de sacar por completo las sabanas y las hacia un ovillo tirandola a sus pies.

-No es necesario que hagas eso-le dijo mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatos-sabes que Ron se baña…

-Casi siempre-le dijo Ginny haciendo a Hermione sonreír. -Además…el no durmió solo-le contesto la pelirroja levantando las cejas y Hermione enrojeció hasta la punta de los dedos.

-No se que estas pensando…

-Yo no estoy pensando nada…-la interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa. Tomo una almohada y se la arrojo a Hermione que no reacciono a tiempo y la dejo caer. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos Ginny volvió a hablar-Quédatela…huele a Ron.

Hermione vio como Ginny sacaba unas nuevas sabanas y comenzaba a tender la cama. Hermione seguía parada en plena habitación abrazada a la almohada que efectivamente olía a su amigo el pelirrojo. El solo pensamiento de dormir abrazada a esa almohada para siempre, la hizo preocupar.

-Bien…-dijo Ginny interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-vamos a tener una interesante charla. ¿Que pasa con Ron?

Hermione abrió la boca lentamente, pero sin saber que decir. Ginny esperaba una respuesta convincente, pero ella, ni siquiera ella misma, estaba segura de lo que le pasaba.

-Nada…-dijo en un poco creíble intento de convencer a su amiga.

-No te creo…pero como veo que tenés más líos en la cabeza de lo que me contas voy a ser buena amiga y te dejo meditarlo-y sin decir más salio de la habitación dejando a la chica completamente preocupada.

Le había costado demasiado decir ese nada. Quizás si había algo. Tal vez más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba. Había estado pensando en Ron demasiado últimamente. Quizás era una prueba del destino. Quizás era hora de pensar en otras cosas, de salir de sus planes. Estaba segura que Ron era definitivamente eso, algo diferente. Algo fuera de sus planes.

Pero siempre había sido eso. Algo que no estaba previsto. No tenia pensado conocerlo, no tenia pensado pelearse con el, ni hacerse su amiga, ni preocuparse tanto por el, ni llegar a quererlo tanto. Todo era diferente, nuevo. Así como era nuevo eso que le pasaba, esas mariposas que estaban en su estomago sin permiso de la dueña.

Cuando había visto su casa incendiarse, se dio cuanta que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Sus padres estaban demasiado asustados como para ir a su consuelo, y entonces en la primera persona que pensó fue en Ron. A lo mejor fue que se imagino a su amigo de la forma más comprensiva posible, dándole aquellos abrazos de osos como le decía Ginny, diciéndole una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Y cuando lo vio frente a ella, creyó que de tanto pensar en el lo había hecho aparecer delante suyo, para abrazarlo como lo hizo.

Respiro resignada. Ron significaba demasiado. No era solo su amigo, no era tan solo todo lo completamente opuesto a ella. Era algo más. Con Harry no le pasaba igual. Tampoco con Dean, o Neville o Seamus. Ni siquiera con Viktor Krum. Recordó que la noche anterior, cuando Ron le dio una rana de chocolate, le había tocado una figurita del búlgaro. Sin saber porque en ese momento la escondió. Le había parecido mal, una traición.

Busco en el bolsillo de la campera y se encontró con el rostro rustico de su amigo por correspondencia. El chico miraba tranquilo y sonreía débilmente de vez en cuando, mientras que se podía ver un indicio de una escoba en su mano izquierda. Cuando conoció a Krum había pensado que era lindo, luego incluso llego a pensar que le gustaba, ahora ninguna de las dos. Ya no le parecía lindo, ya no le parecía que le gustaba.

Cuando había sacado la figura del buscador búlgaro lo miro como tratando de buscarle algo que la haga reaccionar. Sabía que no podía sentir nada por Viktor. El la hacia sentir bien, cómoda, segura de si misma, pero nada de mariposas en ningún estomago. Krum, había sido quizás un error. Cuando había ido al baile de cuarto con el, no había hecho nada más que sentirse angustiada. Al ver a Ron sentado aburrido y mirándola se le puso la piel de gallina y ahí se dio cuenta que, el que Ron la mire, le daba un brillo especial. Se paso la noche preocupada por haberse peleado con el, y cuando Viktor la beso, solo pensó en que Ron nunca se debería enterarse de eso.

Se colgó una mochila al hombro. Había decidido ir al bosque a buscar hojas de un árbol especial que cura las heridas y que seguro seria tema para los exámenes de Herbologia ese año. Solo era una excusa, pero no quería pasarse todo el día pensando en Ron y en como se sentía con el.

Era todo demasiado para ella. De un momento a otro, la escuela paso a segundo plano, y eso era de preocuparse. Tenia que terminar cuanto ante con eso que le pasaba sino sus notas bajarían, y no se lo podía permitir.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salio deteniéndose en frente mirando la pared. Una gran fotografía de los Weasley a su temprana edad se desparramaba por la ya gastada pared.

El más alto de los pelirrojos tenía un peluche gigante, incluso más alto que el, de un dragón, mientras que otro lo perseguía corriendo con una pequeña escoba en su mano. En un costado pudo ver al que seguro era Percy con un libro de figuras y sonriendo a la cámara, junto a el, sujetada por una mano, una pequeña Ginny de alrededor de un año. Los gemelos estaban sonriéndole a la cámara como si fueran dignos angelitos, pero de un momento al otro comenzaban a hacer caras graciosas.

Hermione rió con la fotografía y busco a Ron por todos lados pero no lo encontró. Se empezó a preocupar, pero entonces cuando la foto volvía a moverse nuevamente lo vio. Ron salía corriendo, como podía, luego de ver una pequeña araña treparse por la pared. Ahora si que estaba riendo. Ron le tenía miedo a las arañas desde pequeño y ahora que había crecido, en vez de superar sus fobias, parecía haber aumentado el doble.

-No es una de mis mejor fotos-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione giro lentamente a ver las escaleras y se encontró a Ron y Harry allí parados sujetando sus escobas alegremente.

-Ya veo porque-dijo Harry analizando la foto. Ron lo miro enojado y le dio un poco amistoso golpe en el brazo. Harry trastabillo un poco, pero se recompuso e inmediatamente le devolvió el golpe solo que un poco más fuerte. Ron lo miro con una ceja levantada y le volvió a pegar. Harry estaba a punto de volver a pegarle cuando Hermione decidió intervenir.

-De acuerdo…suficiente-les dijo mientras pasaba entre ellos y los tironeaba para que bajen. Cuando llego al final de la escalera vio a Ginny mirarla con una sonrisa. _No, otra vez no_.

-¿Defendiendo a mi pobre hermanito de las manos malvadas de Lord Potter?-le pregunto Ginny sonriente sosteniendo su escoba también. Los gemelos comenzaron a reír graciosamente. Ron y Harry que llegaron después no entendieron el chiste.

Hermione miro a Ginny con cara de me las pagaras y salio de la cocina como un rayo. Había hecho pocos pasos cuando la voz de Harry la detuvo. Al darse vuelta estaban todos mirándola como si estuviera desquiciada.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-pregunto George.

-Al bosque…a juntar hojas de Calixto, son para la clase de herbologia…-pero no pudo terminar. Los gemelos comenzaron a reír. Harry la miro enojada, pero fue Ron el que hablo.

-Ayer atacaron tu casa y ¿vos pensas meterte sola a un bosque a buscar unas plantitas de porquería que seguro la profesora nos dará de cualquier forma el primer día?-pregunto el pelirrojo en un tono de vos algo enojado.

La castaña se quedo mirando al pelirrojo, sabia que tenia razón, pero no era tan fácil decirlo. Había combatido toda su vida en contra de el por ser imprudente y ahora ella estaba actuando de aquella forma que repudiaba. Asintió levemente y comenzó a entrar a la casa.

-¿No le vas a gritar a Ron?-pregunto Fred sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-pregunto Hermione levantando los hombros. Fred hizo de cuenta que no escucho bien.

-Porque te grito-dijo George como si fuera lo más comprensible del mundo. Ginny sonrió triunfante, como si de esa forma corroboraba su teoría. Harry miro a Hermione a los ojos y Ron parecía preocupado.

-No…si tiene razón-dijo Hermione. Fred y George dejaron la boca abierta. Ginny hacia movimientos con sus brazos como si estuviera alzando la copa de Quidditch y Harry sonreía.-Aunque sea la primera vez en su vida que la tenga.

-¡Auch!-dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez.

Y si, la tenia que rematar con un golpe al orgullo del pelirrojo. Los gemelos comenzaron a reír. Ginny se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano y comenzó a hacer movimientos amenazantes hacia su amiga desde atrás del grupo. Harry reía divertido y Ron gruño algo por lo bajo antes de darse vuelta con dirección al precario campo de Quidditch.

Era mejor. Aunque por dentro le duela un poco, sabía bien que no podía demostrar su debilidad. Nadie nunca podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando dentro suyo. Nadie nunca se enteraría de las mariposas, ni de los sueños, ni de las sonrisas tontas. Además, si se lo negaba ella misma, quizás desaparezca y Ron vuelva a ser solamente Ron.

**Les gusto?...yo no quede muy conforme, pero bue…espero su opinión…les recomiendo leer Olor a Chocolate que es mi one-shoot de Ron/Hermione…adioz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, tercer capitulo. Perdón por la demora, pero estoy estudiando que rendí esta semana y rindo la semana que viene de vuelta, pero dos veces! Súmenle a eso que me agarro la crisis post-fic, termine Ginny History y me deprimí, me falto inspiración y me trabé, pero bue, cumplí y aquí esta el capitulo, espero no decepcionar. Besos. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 3: EL PROBLEMA ES OLVIDARTE**

Las semanas de vacaciones estaban pasando demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione. Si bien le gustaba estar en el colegio, y todo el mundo podía corroborar eso, aun más le gustaban las vacaciones junto a los Weasley. Se divertía en las largas conversaciones que mantenía con Ginny antes de dormir, se reía de las locuras de los gemelos, saboreaba la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley y le encantaba, sobre todo, pasar todo el día hablando con Harry y Ron. Pero ese verano las cosas estaban algo más complicadas.

Pasar tiempo junto a Harry significaba pasarlo también junto a Ron, cosa que de un momento a otra comenzó a inquietarla. Cuando lo veía caminar hacia ella, urgentemente se alejaba, pero aun de lejos no podía evitar mirarlo, pensar que quería, y finalmente era ella quien iba a buscarlo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba siendo una histérica, pero Hermione no perdía las esperanzas de que nadie haya notado que la forma en la que ahora miraba al pelirrojo no era la misma.

Por eso prefería estar lo más alejada posible de el. No quería que se diera cuenta que se ponía demasiado nerviosa al verlo sonreír, no quería que se diera cuenta que el verlo sonreír le resultaba una extraña y agradable sensación. Y por todo eso, había pasado la ultima semana leyendo un libro sobre medicina muggle que su padre le regalo una vez.

Ron había pasado todo un día siguiéndola, diciéndole que deje de leer y que valla con ellos a jugar al Quidditch, pero Hermione le dijo que no. Debía ser fuerte. Debía poder soportar hasta el comienzo de clases para que las abrumadoras materias le prohíban pensar en otra cosa. En otra cosa pelirroja, desalineada, irresponsable, dulce y extremadamente protectora.

Aunque ya hacia una semana que su táctica estaba funcionando, no pudo escapar a la promesa de los gemelos de pasar un hermoso día en el lago. Ginny le había rogado que salgan de esa habitación, la pelirroja se había aburrido mientras la acompañaba, en silencio, en sus lecturas sobre medicina. Harry, incluso, había llamado una vez a la puerta diciéndole que ya ni la veía. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvia.

Al bajar las escaleras toda lista para un día de campo, se encontró únicamente a Ron atando desordenadamente sus zapatillas. Tenía el pelo ligeramente desordenado y las mejillas algo coloradas como prueba de haber pasado todo un día bajo el sol jugando al Quidditch. Hermione bajo lentamente las escaleras, aquello era muy difícil. No lo veía por un día y lo extrañaba, y cuando finalmente lo veía, tenia ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Buen día, Ron-dijo seriamente con una voz que sonó más a hombre que a mujer.

-¡Hola!-dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado-¡Por fin se te ve! Habías estado demasiado tiempo encerrada… ¿que estabas haciendo?-pregunto curioso.

-¿Que crees?-respondió ella sonriéndole. Ron rió sin necesidad de respuesta.

-¿Por lo menos ya terminaste de leerlo?...digo, o Harry y yo vamos a tener que esperar hasta las horas de clase en el colegio para recién poder verte-dijo el renunciando a atar correctamente sus zapatillas. Hermione le sonrió.

Era tan fácil sonreírle. A veces pensaba que todo era más fácil y difícil con Ron. Siempre, desde que lo conoció, lo más fácil junto a Ron había sido reír, aunque no lo hacia a la vista el corazón le sonreía. Por afuera le reprochaba que comiera mal, pero por dentro lo encontraba increíblemente tierno. Lo retaba por no estudiar, pero por dentro agradecía que no lo haga para ella ayudarlo después.

-Ya lo termine Ron… ¿y Harry?-pregunto mientras revisaba una canasta con comida que habían preparado para llevar.

-Supongo que se esta cambiando…tiene la cara roja fuego-dijo esto ultimo riéndose. Hermione lo miro con una ceja levantada _¿Cómo si el no la tuviera?_, pensó divertida.

El día anterior habían pasado toda la mañana y tarde volando junto a los gemelos, Ginny y Bill; y todos los Weasley y hasta Harry habían adquirido un color bastante gracioso en las mejillas.

-Tu cara esta roja también-le dijo ella riendo. Ron frunció el seño y saco un sándwich de queso de la canasta, pero no pudo comerlo porque Hermione se lo quito.

-No, Ron…es para más tarde…

-Pero…-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo cara de extremo sufrimiento sin separar los ojos del sándwich hasta que este estuvo metido nuevamente en la canasta.

-Después no queda nada para comer allá-dijo Hermione sin hacerle caso a la carita que le estaba poniendo Ron. Pero como siempre, el pelirrojo la podía demasiado, por lo que le dio una tostada a escondidas. Ron sonrió y se la metió a la boca entera para que nadie vea una miga.

-¡Buen día!-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía una extraña loción en los brazos.-Ron mama dice que te pongas esto, es para que no te pongas más rojo.

-Gue Gaguenldo-dijo Ron con la boca llena. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras Ginny caminaba enojada hasta ellos.

-¡¿Que comiste?-pregunto hurgando en la canasta.

-Nada-dijo Ron tragando rápidamente la tostada. Hermione detrás de ellos quería desaparecer.

-¡Mentira!...si tenías la boca llena…-dijo la pelirroja enfurecida-después no queda comida…

A lo mejor la pequeña guerra Weasley hubiera seguido si no fuera porque en ese momento aparecieron los gemelos cantando una canción que ella no conocía. Los pelirrojos alzaron la canasta sobre la mesa y salieron al jardín. Ginny enfurecida con Ron salio detrás de los dos chicos más grandes.

-Me tiene cansado…se cree mi madre…-dijo Ron una vez que Ginny estuvo fuera. Hermione miro las escaleras y Harry venia bajando, o por lo menos lo que solía ser Harry.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto controlando la risa, cosa que era imposible para Ron que estaba sujetándose el estomago mientras un ojo le lloraba.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Harry de mal humor. El chico tenia la cara de un color fuego, pero principalmente el área de los ojos, al parecer el aumento de sus anteojos era demasiado.

-De acuerdo, mejor vamos-dijo sin poder evitar reír al ver a Ron hacerlo. Los tres chicos salieron y los gemelos comenzaron a reír también al ver el estado de Harry. Ginny por su parte lo miraba preocupada.

-No es gracioso-dijo ofendido el pelinegro.

-Claro que lo es, compañero-lo corrigió Ron riendo a más no poder. Hermione por su parte ya se había calmado. Ginny se acerco a Ron y le quito la loción.

-Toma Harry…te hará mejor…-le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de darse vuelta y gritar dentro de la casa.- ¡Bill ya estamos todos listos!

Hermione vio como Harry le sonreía a Ginny y se quedaba mirándola. La castaña quería saltar en el lugar. Ginny tenía la atención de Harry, perfecto. Pero había un pequeño problemita de dos palabras: _Dean Thomas_. Ginny se acerco a Ron y le saco la lengua. El pelirrojo se enojo y la comenzó a perseguir por todo el patio.

Hermione al verlo correr se quedo mirándolo. Corría raro, con poca coordinación en las piernas, pero eso si, muy rápido. Ginny no alcanzo a llegar a los árboles que Ron ya la alcanzo y la trajo alzada, ante la protesta de la chica. Todos rieron. Salvo Harry. Hermione no sabia si eso era algo bueno, o malo.

-¡Basta Ronald!-le grito Ginny una vez que estuvo delante del resto. Ron la puso en el suelo y Ginny le dio un tremendo pisotón.

-¡Auch!-grito Ron sujetándose el pie. Hermione ya estaba lista para el tercer round, cuando aparecieron Bill y la señora Weasley de dentro de la casa. La madre miro a sus hijos con impaciencia, negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Ginny.

-Compórtense-dijo revisando la mochila que Ginny cargaba-no hagan enojar a su hermano, vuelvan a la hora establecida y diviértanse-y allí le dio un beso a Ginny en la frente, saludo al resto con la mano y se metió en la casa.

-Bueno…-dijo Bill esperando que su madre entre a la casa-Vamos que tendríamos que llegar allá en media hora…

Hermione tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar junto a Harry, que aun sujetaba la loción y de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny de reojo. La pelirroja iba delante peleando aun con Ron, estaba vez se decían cosas, poco menos que cariñosas, pero deletreándolas.

-Ele-o-ce-a…

-I-de-i-o-te-a…

-Bueno, basta…-dijo Bill interrumpiéndolos-Se acabaron las peleas…vamos a correr hasta el lago, el que llegue al ultimo va a tener que dar una prenda… ¿listos?... ¡CORRAN!

Y todos corrieron, y como Hermione supuso todos iban delante suyo. Los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos, luego llego Ron, que sin quitarse la ropa se metió al lago, luego Bill, Ginny, Harry y por ultimo Hermione. La idea de la prenda no le gustaba nada.

Los gemelos rieron divertidos y la miraron planeando que hacer. Ginny no dejaba a Ron salir del lago, mientras Harry le tendía la mano, para hacerlo salir. Bill ordenaba la canasta bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hermione, le rogaba a todos lo dioses del olimpo que olviden la prenda.

-De acuerdo…-dijo Bill empujando a Ginny al lago y sacando a Ron. Ginny se enojo bastante y termino empujando a Harry dentro, cuando el intentaba sacarla.

-Por hacerte la graciosa-termino diciendo Ron y al ver a Harry caer junto a ella rió más fuerte.

-No te ayudo nunca más-le dijo el ojiverde secándose los anteojos y saliendo del agua-A ninguno de los dos-dijo señalando a Ron y Ginny que se reían.

Hermione respiro aliviada, parecían haberse olvidado. Se acomodo bajo la sombra de un árbol y miro el paisaje. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero creyó recordarlo de alguna parte. Los árboles al otro lado del lago eran gigantescos, con las hojas en un verde oscuro precioso. Estaba a punto de sacar un libro cuando una lechuza se aprecio delante de ella, sosteniendo una carta. Hermione la saco y se quedo helada al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Es de _Vicky_?-pregunto una voz que conocía bien. Una voz que cambiaba especialmente cada vez que tenía que decir ese nombre.

-No, Ron…es para Bill-dijo leyendo el remitente de vuelta, creyendo haberse equivocado.

-¿Para Bill?-pregunto Bill. Hermione se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar sobre si mismo en tercera persona, pero no le dio importancia y le tendió la carta.

-¡Ay no!-dijo Ginny desde lejos, mientras se secaba el pelo-¡¿Es Fleur!

-Si, es ella…

-¿Fleur?-pregunto Harry al lado de los gemelos, parecía no recordarla. Pero Hermione la recordaba bien. La recordaba con su cabello rubio, lacio, sedoso y largo; recordaba como todos se babeaban al verla pasar; recordaba como actuaba Ron delante de ella, cuando el la invito al baile, cuando la muy maldita le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, la novia de Bill…-dijo Ginny sin ganas.

-¿Ginny no la quiere?-pregunto Hermione por lo bajo a Ron que miraba el sobre como si fuera Fleur.

-No-dijo el chico sentándose a su lado, y bastante cerca, dificultando la respiración de la castaña-lo que pasa es que Fleur le dice Ginevga…no le dice Ginny, y eso la enoja.

Hermione sonrió al comienzo, pero al notar el tonito francés que Ron había usado, no le agrado para nada la respuesta. El pelirrojo, había dejado de mirar el sobre y ahora armaba un tablero de ajedrez que saco de su mochila.

-¿Trajiste eso?-le pregunto Hermione sin poder creerlo.

-¿Me vas a decir que vos no trajiste un libro?-le devolvió la pregunta el. A Hermione le hubiera gustado decirle que no, pero en realidad tenia un libro en su mochila, y era un libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas para alumnos de séptimo, que ni le correspondía leer hasta el año siguiente.

-¿Que te parece?-le pregunto ella sin mirarlo. Estaba demasiado cerca. Temía que si lo miraba, se sonrojaría y no quería que eso pasase. Sus hombros rozándose, no la ayudaban para nada. Disimuladamente se alejo de su brazo y lo miro. El chico le sonreía sin creerle.

-¿En serio?-pregunto.

-¿En serio que?

-¿Realmente tienes un libro? ¿De que es?-pregunto Ron.

-¿Te diste cuenta que estamos hablando con preguntas nada más?-pregunto Hermione. Ron rió divertido.

-De acuerdo…pero me prometes que te vas a divertir…-le dijo Ron sonriéndole y Hermione, por segunda vez en su poco tiempo de vacaciones, sintió que se derretía.

-Lo prometo-le dijo levantando la mano a la altura de su rostro. Ron la miro sin entender y fue el turno de Hermione de reír.

-¿Y que dice Fleur?-pregunto Fred desde lejos, mientras ahogaban a Ginny junto a George, ante la vista preocupada de Harry.

-Vendrá mañana…para presentarla a la familia-dijo Bill mirando embobado la carta.

Hermione largo todo el aire que tenía sus pulmones. Fleur vendría y seguramente Ron comenzaría a actuar como un tonto detrás de ella, nuevamente. ¿Que no se la podían sacar de encima? Era insoportable. A lo mejor ahora que estaba con Bill, estaba más soportable. Igual no se ilusionaba mucho.

-Si ya la conocemos-dijo Ginny una de las tantas veces que pudo sacar la cabeza para respirar. Bill ni la miro. Los gemelos estaban ahogándola en serio, por lo que la castaña encontró el momento exacto para alejarse de Ron y que su respiración de normalice.

-¡Basta!-grito ya cerca de los chicos-¡Déjenla respirar!-les ordeno a los gemelos que al ver lo enojada que estaba, dejaron tranquila a Ginny que salio a flote y tomo aire con ganas.

-Listo, ¿ves, no tiene nada-dijo George sacándola del agua. Ginny lo miro enojada y le patio una pierna, mientras que a Fred le bajo los pantalones, horrorizando a Hermione que lo tenia delante suyo, que se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Ginny!-le gritaron de todas partes, incluso Hermione. Harry detrás de los gemelos, se comía la mano para no reírse. Ron se había pardo detrás de Hermione y cubierto los ojos con sus manos también.

-Bueno…me tenia que vengar-se excusó la pelirroja-¡Nadie sabe lo que es tener que aguantar seis hermanos varones, todos en mi contra!

Todos la miraron de reojo. Eso no era del todo cierto. Pero Hermione no pudo verla bien, porque Ron seguía cubriéndole los ojos.

-¿Ron? ¿Ya puedo ver?-le pregunto con las manos en las caderas. Ron se quito nervioso.

-P-perdón…-le dijo algo ruborizado. Hermione sonrió y se volvió a su lugar. Se sentó en el árbol y entrecerró los ojos. Podría dormirse allí mismo. Pero el ruido de unas risas y un chapuzón la hicieron despertar.

Delante suyo los gemelos eran ahogados por Ginny, Harry y Ron. Bill desde la orilla hacia barra porque ganen los tres chicos que aun respiraban. Hermione sonrió, pero también preocupándose por los dos chicos.

La tarde pasaría tranquila. Bill y Harry se pusieron a volar un rato cuando el sol les daba de lleno, en consecuencia Bill quedo rojo y Harry peor de lo que ya estaba, tan mal quedo que Ginny le tuvo que curar las heridas, por supuesto que Harry estaba feliz. Los gemelos por su parte estaban en el agua a una orilla escribiendo en un pergamino, sabe Merlín que cosas. Ron y Ginny estaban en lo más profundo, viendo quien soportaba más la respiración y luego jugando carreritas de una orilla a la otra.

Hermione, era otra cosa. Sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con un libro sobre su regazo y comiendo una manzana, estaba completamente seca. Y su plan era seguir así. Claro que el plan del resto de sus amigos no era ese.

En un momento de silencio perpetuo Hermione levanto la cabeza, para encontrarse que no había nadie delante suyo. ¿_Acaso se fueron sin mi?_, pensó levantándose de su lugar y caminando un poco. Pero cuando se giro, se encontró con todos mirándola. Los gemelos a cada costado levantaron las cejas. Ron y Harry sonrieron. Bill estaba cruzado de brazos detrás de todos. Y Ginny, parada en el medio fue la grito.

_-¡Agarrenla!_

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero no podía correr, detrás suyo estaba el lago y delante un grupo de seis personas corriendo hacia ella. Esquivo a Ginny que cayo al agua. Harry la tomo del brazo y la empujo un poco, pero fue Ron quien la alzo por la cintura y la metió al agua con el. Hermione tomo aire y se sintió sumergir en el agua.

Para cuando salio, todos estaban en el agua riendo. Hermione miro a Ginny que le sonrió y se enojo aun más. Ella odiaba esas cosas. No le gustaba que la mojen si no quería, no le gustaba que la obliguen a hacer algo que no quería, pero sin embargo rió. Y rió como una tonta, solo porque Ron había sido quien la tiro.

En su mente imaginaba la escena una y otra vez. Ron tomándola de la cintura. Ron cargándola. Ron tirandola al agua. _¿Ron besándola?_ Un momento…eso nunca paso… y sin decir más se enojo.

-No me gusta que me mojen-les dijo indignada y salio del lago como una ráfaga.

-Pero si te estabas riendo-dijo Harry detrás suyo.

-Si…por dos segundos de falta de lógica-le dijo a su amigo y se comenzó a secar el pelo. Los gemelos la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba siendo histérica, y todos se estaban dando cuenta.

-Hermione…-la llamo Ginny saliendo detrás de ella. La castaña se giro a ver a la chica-¿Estas bien? No sabíamos que te enojarías…pensamos que era divertido….

-¿Divertido? ¿Para quien?-pregunto Hermione. Ginny se alzo de hombros, cansada claramente, del comportamiento de Hermione y se metió nuevamente en el lago.

Hermione vio que el resto no decía nada. Guardo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la madriguera nuevamente. _Son todos unos tontos_, pensó.

Tonta era Ginny por no entenderla. Tontos eran los gemelos, porque seguramente la idea fue suya. Tonto era Bill por su completa falta de madurez. Tonto era Harry por participar de esa broma. Y tonto era Ron…bueno, por ser Ron.

Había caminada un buen tramo, cuando escucho que la seguían. Se giro y se encontró con Harry y Ron corriendo detrás suyo. El chico de la cicatriz, venia completamente cambiado y seco. Mientras que Ron tenía la ropa seca y el cuerpo mojado, por consiguiente, no tardaría mucho en mojarse la ropa también.

-¿Que quieren?-les pregunto indignada.

-Pedirte perdón…-dijo Harry-no pensamos que te enojarías de es a forma…

-Ese es el problema, no pensaron-les corrigió. Harry miro de reojo a Ron como indicándole que diga algo.

-Bueno…era una broma…y ahora que sabemos que no te gustan las bromas no te haremos otra-dijo Ron como si fuera lo más lógico posible.

-¿Quién te dijo que no me gustan las bromas?-pregunto enojada. Harry delante suyo se llevo una mano a la cabeza. _Si, Potter, se viene una pelea_, pensó enojada.

-Tu misma…

-Yo no dije eso…

-Si lo dijiste…cuando dijiste que no te gusto la broma que te hicimos-dijo Ron poniéndose colorado.

-No me gusto esa broma en especial, pero si disfruto otras…-le dijo Hermione tomando color también.

-¿Otras donde no te perjudican a vos?-pregunto Harry. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y se volvió a Ron esperando su respuesta.

-No te gusto la broma de los gemelos a Ginny…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡La estaban ahogando!

-¡Era una broma!-grito Ron- y eso justifica mi punto de vista, _odias las bromas._

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Hermione enojándose en serio.

-Si es cierto…

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡¿Pueden terminarla de una vez1!-grito Harry detrás suyo. Hermione se giro a verlo, pero el chico ya volvía al lago con el resto de los Weasley. Hermione miro a Ron enojada. El pelirrojo esquivaba su mirada.

-Hermione…-la llamo el luego de un rato de silencio-¿quieres probar que te gustan las bromas?

Hermione lo miro de arriba abajo. _¿Esta era su forma de pedir perdón?_ Era realmente increíble. La castaña lanzo un gruñido. Ron se tendría que dar cuenta que no se la dejaría tan fácil. Le tendría que pedir perdón, y de rodillas si fuera necesario.

-De acuerdo-dijo el al no tener respuesta-yo me voy a ir entre estos árboles a buscar las cosas para mi plan…y voy a contar hasta 10 si cuando llego a 1 no estas al lado mío me iré solo…1…2….3

Hermione lo vio alejarse. No podía ir detrás de el. No quedaba bien que fuera tan débil, y menos delante de Ron. Pero la sola idea de hacer algo con el, incluso algo que llegue a disfrutar y que les podría traer problemas, hizo que, sin realmente pensarlo dos veces, como Hermione Granger solía hacer todas las cosas, saliera detrás de el.

Corrió entre los árboles, pero no hizo mucho cuando lo encontró esperándola detrás de un árbol, apoyado en un hombro con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Seis? ¿Seis?...podrías haber soportado hasta ocho, por lo menos…-le dijo riendo, haciendo a Hermione reír también.

-¿Pero estoy aquí, o no?-pregunto ella. Ron asintió con la cabeza y la tomo de la mano. Hermione la sujeto fuerte tratando de parecer normal, pero no sabia si soportaría mucho.

Por suerte para la chica, no fue mucho lo que caminaron. Llegaron a un claro del bosque y en el medio Hermione diviso una piedra. Ron camino hasta el centro y mirándola con una sonrisa levanto la piedra. Debajo un a gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales, de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños sobresalía de un hueco.

-¿Cómo… ¿de donde sacaste esto?-pregunto Hermione, admirando la gran cantidad de artificio.

-Es de los gemelos en realidad…y los usaremos en su contra…

-¡Ay Ron!...nose…-dijo Hermione temiendo lo que podía pasar. No solo si los padres de Ron se enteraban, sino también si los gemelos decidían vengarse.

-¡Vamos Hermione!-la animo el-Pondremos una buena cantidad bajo su cama y las aremos explotar en medio de la noche…

La idea parecía buena. Seria una venganza contra los gemelos por planear tirarla al agua y de paso le demostraba a Ron que ella si disfrutaba de las bromas. _Perfecto_. Solo esperaba que todo salga bien.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Genial!-dijo Ron animado y tomando un poco de las municiones de los gemelos las guardo en la mochila de Hermione.-Mañana por la noche, ¿te parece?

-Bien…-dijo poco convencida-¿Le diremos a Harry y a Ginny?

-No, esta será nuestra broma….-dijo Ron mientras los ojos se le iluminaban por la emoción. Hermione no pudo evitar reír al verlo tan dulce. Eso lograba siempre, que ella haga lo que el quería.

Caminaron planeando la broma de regreso a La Madriguera. Cada cosa que escuchaba, Hermione disfrutaba menos la broma. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado. Pero valía la pena. Valía la pena ver a Ron tan entusiasmado. Valía la pena haberse peleado con el para que después la tome de la mano. Ron valía la pena.

Las cosas no serian fáciles. No sabía como seguiría negando lo que le pasaba con el pelirrojo. Le era imposible. Por el momento podía seguir peleándose por tonteras con el, podía seguir llamándolo Ronald y que suene que esta enojada, pero no resistiría mucho. Y ahora esto. Estaba siendo cómplice de aquello que siempre critico. _Las bromas_. Pero que más podía hacer.

Al llegar a La Madriguera distinguieron un grupo de personas en la entrada, y cuando se acercaron un poco los vio. Los señores Weasley, Charlie, Ginny, Harry y Luna…un momento… _¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?_... ¿Que hacia Luna ahí? ¿Cuándo llego? La castaña miro a Ginny preguntándole que pasaba y la pelirroja se hizo la desentendida.

-¡Ron!-grito la chica saltando hasta ellos-¡Hermione!-dijo después solo para quedar bien, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione.

-Luna ¿Que haces acá?-pregunto Ron siendo menos que amable.

-Vine por el resto de las vacaciones…-le dijo y sin decir más se puso de punta de pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, pero decidió mirar a otro lado.

No lo soportaría. No soportaría unas vacaciones completas con dos rubias que de una forma u otra terminan teniendo algo que ver con Ron. Fleur tendría la atención completa de Ron cuando llegue, y mientras eso pase, Luna andaría alrededor de Ron buscando llamar su atención. _¿Y ella? _¿Quién se acordara de ella?

Hermione se enojo con Ron por haber sonreído a Luna cuando ella lo beso. Tenia ganas de pegarle una piña como hizo con Malfoy en tercero. Si antes pensó que seria difícil alejarse de Ron, pretender que no sentía nada por el, ahora pensaba que pase lo que pase tenia que hacerlo. Ella no sufriría por amor. _¿Amor?_...esto se estaba complicando. ¿Ahora pensaba que amaba a Ron?...no, no…tenia que sacarse de la cabeza esas ideas, como sea, pero se las tenias que sacar.

Frente a ella Ron le sonreía. ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Por qué me hace la vida tan difícil? Olvidarse de Ron era la misión, y como sea Hermione Granger lo lograría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Si seguro me deben querer matar, pero es que no tengo tiempo de escribir y en las ultimas semanas me paso de todo, así que no prendí la compu en dos semanas seguidas y eso retrasa el trabajo, en fin, espero sepan disculparme y lean este capitulo, prometo que el próximo sube pronto. YOGINNY**

**CA PITULO 4: OLVIDARTE ES MÁS DIFICIL QUE ENCONTRAR EL SOL DE NOCHE**

Para cuando Hermione se despertó la luna ya estaba en el centro del estrellado firmamento. Parecía que la noche era perfecta, salvo por el extremo calor que estaba haciendo y que había obligado a los Weasley a dormir con todas las ventanas abiertas de par en par, permitiendo ver las estrellas.

Hermione siempre había disfrutado de verlas. Le gustaba como se desparramaban, como se reunían junto a la luna, o tal vez era que le recordaban a las pecas de Ron, ahora ya no tan visibles, pero aun presentes.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez en el expreso, lo primero que noto, fueron esos pequeños puntos sobre su rostro. Le parecieron feas, después graciosas, más tarde dulces y por ultimo pensó que eran lo que más representaba a Ron, por eso cada vez que veía a alguien cubierto de pecas, no podía evitar pensar en su amigo pelirrojo y sonreír como una tonta.

Miro su reloj: _tres, cuarenta y cinco_. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y vio a Ginny dormir toda desparramada abrazando una almohada mientras decía algo por lo bajo. Hermione estaba a punto de poner los pies contra el suelo cuando recordó la presencia de alguien más, que efectivamente estaba bajo sus pies.

_Luna_. No podía creer la desfachatez de la chica. Llegaba y como si nada, se instalaba como si fuera su casa, la dueña de casa, más precisamente. Hermione no habría tenido problemas con ella si no fuera que el año anterior la escucho diciendo a un a chica de tercero de Gryffindor que Ron era su novio. Y eso no le gusto nada.

Luna había sido siempre la chica loca de la escuela, y por más que a Hermione nunca le gusto que la llamen así, desde ese día todo lo que Luna decía para ella estaba mal. No lo hacia de forma inconciente, al contrario, era todo muy intencional. Y quizás esas intenciones aumentaron cuando la vio besar a Ron al llegar.

Ahogando un impulso de despertarla, paso por sobre ella y con extremo cuidado salio de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cosa poco posible en una casa que se cae a pedazos.

Salio de la habitación de su amiga pelirroja pensando en que habrá estado soñando Luna para sonreír de esa forma y rogando que no sea con cierta persona. Miro con cuidado de que no haya nadie y sonrió algo nerviosa.

Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente y no vio a nadie. Mataría a Ron si la dejaba sola en ese momento, después de haber sido el quien planeo semejante cosa.

-Ron…-lo llamo bajito, pensando que seguramente estaba escondido. Y como pensó bien el pelirrojo salio de entre unos sillones sonriéndole alegremente.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-le dijo el hablando alto, pero luego se cayo al darse cuenta que podrían ser descubiertos.

-Prometí que vendría, y aquí estoy…

Hermione se giro y vio como Ron había estado jugando al ajedrez solo. _¿Que cosa tiene ese juego que lo esta jugando todo el día? _Lo miro y vio que le sonreía a la nada y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Ron era como un niño pequeño, siempre pensado en otras cosas, siempre jugando, comiendo, bromeando. Pero también podía ser adulto, como tenia la mente clara en los momentos difíciles, como era capaz de sacrificarse por los demás.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Ron. Hermione se puso algo nerviosa y Ron le dio un golpecito en la espalda, haciéndola temblar. Seria muy difícil esconder_ eso_.

-No se…estoy nerviosa…-dijo inventando una excusa, que quizás no lo era después de todo.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras-dijo optimista, como siempre-ya veras que cuando los gemelos se lleven el susto de su vida nos reiremos como nunca.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y entonces Ron la tomo de la mano. Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban, pero aun así camino a donde sea que Ron la llevaba.

Se detuvieron delante de una pequeña puerta bajo la escalera que llevaba al altillo, que daba directamente a la habitación de los gemelos y donde los Weasley guardaban algunas cosas, muggles en su mayoría.

-¿Que hacemos acá?-pregunto la castaña sin entender.

-Por acá podremos ver como Fred y George se quedan pegados al techo del susto-dijo riendo malvadamente. Hermione solo sonrió. _¿Que más podía hacer?_ Si cada vez que lo veía reír se derretía por completo.

Ron hizo un gracioso movimiento con la cabeza indicándole entrar. La castaña lo miro a los ojos, sabia que allí encontraría la confianza necesaria, y así fue.

Hermione fue la primera que entro. Era un lugar chiquito y todo mohosos y maloliente. La castaña entro con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza y se sentó de costado a una pequeña abertura que dejaba ver a los gemelos dormir pasivamente. Ron entro detrás suyo y se sentó justo frente a ella. Hermione había tenido que flexionar las piernas para que puedan ambos entrar.

-¿Asustada?-le pregunto sonriendo.

-Un poco-dijo Hermione. El lugar era demasiado chiquito, tenia a Ron al frente suyo y una extraña voz en su cabeza le dijo que no se fuera nunca de allí.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada…-dijo Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Hermione le mantuvo la vista por un tiempo, pero luego se volvió a ver a los chicos dormir.

Era difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos color cielo, eran el puro reflejo de la inocencia. Ron era demasiado obvio con sus miradas. Hermione sabía cuando se enojaba, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba nervioso y más aun cuando estaba contento. Como en ese preciso momento, los ojos le brillan de emoción.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo y vio que el había estado mirándola todo ese tiempo. Sin quererlo sintió como el corazón se le inflaba de alegría y a la vez las orejas se le tornaban carmesí.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Hermione. Ron sonrió y saco una soga que se perdía por debajo de la pared que daba a la habitación de los gemelos.

-Con esto haremos llegar la llama hasta los fuegos artificiales-dijo sacando lo que parecía se un encendedor-espera y veras…

-Ron… ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?

-Por supuesto que si…-dijo el chico divertido-Ahora si sabrás lo que es diversión.

Lo miro entre ofendida y divertida. Si que era un tonto. Por supuesto que ella odiaba las bromas de este tipo, es más nunca le habían gustado. Odiaba ponerse nerviosa al tiempo que las manos le sudaban, odiaba contener la risita tonta por horas y después arrepentirse de haber participado. Se odiaba a ella misma po no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle todo eso a Ron. Pero más aun odiaba el estarse divirtiendo con toda la situación.

Ron prendió la punta de la soga y ambos en silencio y con el corazón ahogándose en adrenalina vieron las llamas de fuego pasar por debajo de la puerta. Se miraron unos segundos, ambos sonrieron y apurados se juntaron a ver por la pequeña abertura.

Hermione tardo unos segundos en notar que los fuegos artificiales no estallaban y entonces se preocupo, pero Ron parecía no haberlo notado ya que seguía mirando con una sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo, a sus hermanos dormir.

-Ron ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estallan?

-Espera un poco más…-pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta detrás suyo se abrió de golpe haciendo a los dos chicos girarse a ver quien era.

Harry Potter se encontraba parado allí con el pelo todo revuelto, los anteojos mal colocados y la varita en alto apuntándolos directamente. El chico, al verlos, bajo la varita y puso cara de no entender nada. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ron tomo a Harry del cuello del pijama y lo metió en su escondite.

-Auch…-de quejo Hermione cuando Harry cayo encima suyo.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Ron.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen escondidos bajo la escalera a estas horas de la noche?-pregunto el pelinegro a sus amigos. Ambos chicos se miraron preocupados y Ron, sonriendo, fue el que le explico a Harry todo el plan, y más precisamente, el porque del plan.

-Estamos haciéndole una broma a los gemelos-contó Ron divertido, mientras detrás de él Hermione se ponía colorada y esquivaba los inquisitivos ojos verdes de su amigo.

-¿Que? ¿Para que?-pregunto el chico sin entender.

-Hermione debe probarme algo-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y mirándola divertido.-Le pusimos fuegos artificiales debajo de sus camas…

-¿Y Hermione acepto hacer esto?-pregunto Harry mirando a su amiga perplejo.

-Solo para probar que si disfruto de las bromas…-se defendió la castaña, mientras Ron evitaba reírse-pero esta en especial me esta preocupando… ¿porque no estallan los fuegos artificiales?

Ron levanto ambos hombros y se volvió a mirar a los gemelos. Dormían apaciblemente. Hermione vio a Harry de reojo, el chico parecía preocupado. El no había dicho que hacia ahí…

-¿Harry?-lo llamo en un susurro, haciendo a sus dos amigos enfrentarla-¿Que hacías levantado a estas horas?-le pregunto. Ron se volvió a mirarlo y Hermione noto como el ojiverde se ponía más nervioso, aun.

-Er…esto…yo…yo vine a buscar algo, eso-dijo como si un foco se le hubiese prendido en su cabeza.

-¿Que cosa?-quiso saber Ron. Hermione por su parte lo miraba dudosa, había algo raro en todo esto.

-Ehhh…mi escoba…eso, mi escoba y entonces sentí ruidos y vine a ver y los encontré a ustedes-dijo Harry. Ron sonrió, aparentemente creyéndole, pero Hermione no se tragaba semejante mentira. _Si que era malo Harry para mentir_, pensó para sus adentros mientras lo miraba sin disimulo, pero entonces creyó tener la respuesta.

-¡Te viniste a encontrar con _alguien_!-grito Hermione sin medir su voz. Ron, al comienzo, temeroso de ser encontrado le tapo la boca, pero luego se giro lentamente a ver a su amigo que estaba completamente colorado.

-No…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir porque la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver una figura pequeña, de grandes ojos y pelo rubio.

-_¿Luna?-_preguntaron Ron y Hermione mirando a Harry sin entender. _¿Harry esperaba a Luna?_

-No no no no no…-dijo el pelinegro negando con ambas manos delante de su rostro. Ron sonrió divertido y Hermione creyó que Luna traería más de un problema.

-¿Que hacen todos acá?-pregunto la rubia. Hermione rodó los ojos y vio a los gemelos dormir sin problemas-¿Puedo entrar?

-En realidad…-empezó Ron buscando una excusa.

-Ya no entramos-dijo Hermione siendo lo más cortante posible.

-¿De que hablan?-dijo Luna sin darle importancia al comentario de Hermione, y sin decir más se metió, pasando por encima de Harry y sentándose junto a Ron que la miraba preocupado.

Hermione lanzo un gruñido y se volvió a ver a los gemelos. Dormían como angelitos, bueno, si se les puede poner ese calificativo a los gemelos Weasley.

-Cómodo este lugar, ¿no?-dijo Luna sin separar sus ojos de Ron que miraba a Hermione de reojo, la cual se hacia visiblemente la tonta.

-Eh, si-dijo Ron. Harry por su parte estaba ahora más nervioso que antes.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estas actuando muy raro…

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar. Hermione se llevo ambas manos a los oídos ya que el ruido era muy fuerte. Miro por la pequeña rendija y vio como los gemelos, sentados en sus camas se miraban sin entender. Un momento…los fuegos artificiales no habían explotado en esa habitación, no había luces de colores, ni ruidos fuertes, ni los gemelos estaban pegados al techo.

Hermione se giro a ver a Ron que estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, mientras Luna, que estaba aferrada a su brazo cerraba los ojos con fuerzas y gritaba:_ ¡Fuegos Artificiales!_

-¿Que pasa Ron?-pregunto Hermione preocupada, pero Ron no le contesto. Aparto a Luna sin cuidado y salio torpemente de la escondite. Harry salio por atrás y detrás suyo Hermione.

-Ron…-lo llamo Harry pero el pelirrojo no reaccionaba. _Por favor, que no pase nada malo…_

Hermione camino hasta su amigo el pelirrojo y vio que este decía algo muy bajito. Lo sacudió un poco y recién este pareció reaccionar.

-Las explosiones no venían del cuarto de los gemelos…

-Ya se eso Ron, pero ¿de donde venían?-pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Creo que yo puedo contestar eso, Hermione-dijo una voz detrás suyo. Hermione sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada y se giro para encontrarse con la Sra. Weasley y su esposo vestidos con graciosa ropa de dormir, parados en medio de la escalera que daba a su habitación. El Sr. Weasley tenía los pelos parados, literalmente parados.

-Mama…-dijo una voz desde el otro lado. Ginny venia sobandose el brazo, claramente se había caído de su cama del susto-¿Que paso?-pregunto con cara de susto.

-Deberíamos preguntarle Ron, ¿no les parece?-dijo la voz de George detrás de sus padres. Ron bajo la cabeza. Hermione sabía muy bien que lo encontraría culpable.

-Ronald Weasley-empezó su madre-¿Que significa esto?

Hermione miro como las orejas de su amigo se tornaban coloradas al tiempo que levantaba la vista para enfrentar a su madre. Hermione recién noto, como bill y el profesor Lupin miraban la escena con el entrecejo fruncido desde el otro lado de la sala.

Recién entonces Hermione noto que todo había sido una mala idea, una muy mala idea.

-Fue un experimento que salio mal-dijo Ron con una tímida sonrisa que en sus mejores momentos hubiera funcionado, pero que a las cinco de la mañana, no parecía ser un arma muy potente.

-¿Experimento?-dijo Luna sin que nadie le preste atención.

-Ronald Weasley, vas a tener muchos problemas-dijo su madre bajando a grandes zancadas las escaleras que la separaban de su hijo menor. Hermione sabiendo lo que pasaría creyó mejor interferir.

-Fue mi idea-dijo en medio de un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por las grandes pisadas de Molly Weasley. Hermione sintió entonces la mirada de todos en ella.

-Hermione…-dijo Ron muy bajito, como pidiéndole que no se metiera.

-Yo le dije a Ron que me ayudara a hacerle una broma a los gemelos-dijo sin mirar a los ojos a la mayor de los Weasley-yo le dijo que quería vengarme de ellos, ayer en el lago me tiraron al agua y seguramente fue su culpa, entonces quise cobrarme la que me hicieron…

-¿Poniendo fuegos artificiales debajo de nuestra cama?-pregunto el sr Weasley. Hermione lo miro y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Debajo de la cama de ellos-dijo Harry detrás suyo.

-¿Entonces también Harry, cariño, estabas metido en esto?-pregunto la Sra. Weasley preocupada.

-Fred y George seguramente descubrieron donde estaban y los cambiaron de lugar, para que Ron se lleve el castigo de su vida-dijo Ginny conectando piezas. Hermione se volvió a ver a los gemelos que sonreían triunfantes, pero en cuanto su madre se giro a mirarlos pusieron cara de santos y negaron fuertemente con la cabezas.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!-grito Fred.

-Suficiente-dijo el profesor Lupin, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez-Molly, Arthur, me parece que sus hijos deben arreglar esto entre ellos. Pero me parece que no estamos para bromas de este tipo, chicos.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Luna.

-Me refiero a que estamos en medio de una guerra, cualquiera se podría haber asustado demasiado y comenzar a tirar hechizos, fue un acto inconsciente-termino Lupin antes de sonreír-De cualquier forma, fue una broma muy inteligente, Fred y George.-y sin decir más dio media vuelta para volver a dormir.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y sintió extrema culpa. El profesor tenía toda la razón. No era momento para esas bromas, ella acababa de ser asustada de por vida luego de que incendiaran su casa y se ponía a hacer bromas de este tipo. Un momento… _¡sus padres!_

Hermione giro para ver si se habían levantado. Harry estaba junto a la pared mirando a todos preocupado, Luna se peinaba el cabello como si nada, Ron miraba a los gemelos con odio, la Sr. Weasley y su esposa deliberaban en una esquina, los gemelos lo hacían desde el otro lado, Ginny estaba siendo vista por bill que analizaba su brazo, pero no había rastros de sus padres.

Con cuidado se acerco a Bill y a Ginny que le sonrieron al llegar junto a ellos.

-¿En serio fue tu idea?-pregunto Ginny divertida. Hermione sonrió algo tímida, estaba dispuesta a llevarse toda la culpa. Ginny rió más fuerte, hasta que Bill le hizo doler el brazo.

-Lo siento, pero ya esta-dijo el mayor de los chicos Weasley.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-pregunto. Bill se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

-Con papa le pusimos un hechizo silenciador a su puerta-dijo el chico sonriendo-de esa forma no sentirían ningún ruido raro que llegue a asustarlos.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione. En realidad estaba demasiado agradecida.

-Bien-dijo una voz detrás suyo-Ron vamos a tener una pequeña charla-dijo la Sra. Weasley-ven, vamos.

-Pero fue mi culpa-dijo Hermione al extremo de preocupada.

-No hace falta Hermione que intentes cubrir a tu amigo-le dijo la Sra. Weasley. Hermione se llevo una mano a la cabeza y respiro resignada. Ron desde donde estaba le sonrió agradecido y comenzó a subir las escaleras con su madre hacia la habitación de esta.

-No lo esta encubriendo…yo fui testigo, fue idea de ella-dijo Luna por detrás. Hermione se giro a mirarla con claros deseos asesinos, mientras Ginny reía, seguramente porque vio la cara de su amiga. Luna retrocedió un poco y miro a otro lado.

La Sra. Weasley que se había detenido, negó con la cabeza y subió un poco más las escaleras. Pero se detuvo al escuchar dos fuertes golpes que venían desde lo más bajo de la casa.

Hermione se sobresalto y miro como todos sacaban sus varitas con cuidado. Harry y bill fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos de cerca por el señor Weasley. Hermione y Ginny bajaron también con cuidado, ante la mirada reprobatoria de la Sra. Weasley.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Bill abrió la puerta con fuerza, mientras todos apuntaban a la persona parada frente a ellos. Una chica rubia, de cabellos largos, ojos como el cielo y sonrisa de cristal miro a todos asustada y levanto amabas manos.

-¿Pegdon integugpo?

En un lugar bastante lejano, más precisamente fuera de Inglaterra, se extendía una hermosa casa de varios pisos, habitada por gente muy alegre. Parecía que dentro una fiesta de disfraces se estaba llevando a cabo. Una mujer regordeta, de grandes cachetes rosados, recibía a todos los invitados con un apretón de manos y una alegre sonrisa bonachona.

Uno de los invitados, era un hombre robusto, cubierto con una capa negra que no le dejaba ver el rostro. Su andar era cansino y su postura demasiado incorrecta. Cuando la mujer lo vio sonrió aun más, le estrecho la mano con fuerza y le presento a dos chicas más jóvenes que casi desmayan ante esa presencia.

El invitado entro a la amplia casa y se mezclo fácilmente entre los invitados. La gente de vez en cuando lo reconocía y lo saludaba elegantemente.

Pero cuando el hombre llego al centro de la sala, levanto su brazo en alto y sin apuntar con la varita a una persona en especial, pronuncio en un raro idioma, palabras aun más raras, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

Se acerco al hombre más cercano, disfrazado de pirata y lo pateo. El cuerpo del hombre giro y entonces pudo comprobar que su plan había funcionado. Los había matado.

Camino entre los cuerpos deteniéndose ante una figura gigante delante de él. Una figura con cara de serpiente y ojos llenos de maldad.

-Muy bien hecho-dijo Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa satisfecha-Hacia tiempo que no veía un hechizo tan potente en un joven tan prometedor…

El hombre encapuchado se arrodillo delante de su nuevo señor, y con un gesto de subordinación le beso la mano. Voldemort, pareció medio reacio al comienzo, pero luego sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora ve…te espera una misión muy importante…tráeme al chico lo antes posible, antes que se de cuenta de toda la verdad.

-Si-fue lo único que contesto la figura antes de desaparecer detrás del marco de una puerta.

-Ya se acerca el final Potter…

**No se ustedes pero odie este capitulo, me fue muy difícil de hacer y no me quedo muy lindo, espero su opinión y perdón…YOGINNY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Aquí el 5 capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, a mi me gusto, aunque me quedo algo cortito. Espero sus reviews! YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 5: SE NOS MUERE EL AMOR**

Fleur Delacour, con su cabello rubio, sedoso y todo brillante se encontraba parada, bajo el marco de la puerta con el rostro asustado, debido seguramente a la gran cantidad de varitas apuntándole directamente.

Era, para Ron, la representación de la belleza. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, había quedado como un tonto mirándola, y ahora no era muy diferente.

Ron sacudió un poco la cabeza. No podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que el.

Sabía que era una _veela_, y que eso, prácticamente le nublaba todo pensamiento, pero odiaba sentirse así, más que nada, odiaba ser el único que se sentía así. Giro su cabeza torpemente para ver el rostro de su familia y amigos, todos parecían sorprendidos. Pero para sorpresa de Ron, la rubia tenia el mismo efecto en Bill.

-¡Fleur!-grito Bill corriendo hacia ella. La tomo de la mano y la hizo entrar a la casa, dejándola en el centro de la sala.-Mama, papa, chicos…esta es mi novia Fleur.

-Ya la conocemos, Bill-dijo el profesor Lupin esquivando con la mirada a la chica. Ron sonrió complacido, al parece el no era el único al que lo inundaban esas sensaciones.

-Fleur, querida-dijo Molly Weasley bajando las escaleras que la separaban de Ron y saludando a la linda chica con un abrazo, al que la otra correspondió, aunque con menos entusiasmo-Me alegra tenerte en casa…siéntete cómoda…

Ron respiro aliviado seguramente su madre se había olvidado de el. Se volvió ligeramente para tener un mejor ángulo de la rubia. Bill si que tenía suerte, él en su vida se conseguiría una chica tan linda.

Miro a Harry que estaba junto a Fred y George, hablando Merlín sabe que, y luego miro a Hermione. La chica estaba mirándolo directamente a el, y parecía bastante enojada, pero en cuanto vio que la vista de Ron se posaba en ella, giro la cabeza violentamente.

Ron analizo la situación. Sabia bien que sus sentimientos por Hermione habían cambiado, quizás hacia mucho ya. Hacia ya tres años, se había encontrado el mismo rompiendo su juguete de cierto jugador búlgaro, pensando en Hermione, mirándola cuando ella no lo notaba. Las cosas con Fleur eran completamente diferentes. Cierto es que tenia un efecto más que peculiar en el, pero nada más. Ron nunca había pensado en ella en otro momento en el que no este, o había sonreído a la nada recordando como arrugaba la nariz cuando se enojaba, o había deseado poder hacerla feliz.

Se volvió a mirar a la rubia. Bill estaba junto a ella, rodeándola con un abrazo sobre protector, o más bien, marcando lo que es suyo. Ambos padres Weasley hablaban con ellos, muy animados.

-¡¿Que hace Fleur Delacour aquí!-pregunto la voz de Luna a sus espaldas.

Ron se giro a mirarla. No era que no soportaba a Luna, sino que era una chica demasiado rara para su gusto, o para el gusto de cualquiera.

-Es la novia de Bill-aclaro Ron-vino a pasar unos días…

Luna solo levanto ambos hombros resignada y bajo contenta los escalones, hasta llegar junto a ellos. Ron se dejo caer en su lugar y quedo sentado en la escalera mirando la escena. Estaba cansado, quería dormir, no eran horas de hacer vida social. Mejor se escapaba.

Despacio y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se paro en su lugar y subió los escalones de a dos. Cuando se creyó a salvo se puso derecho y sonrió por su logro, pero no bien hizo ademán de mover un pie hacia su habitación la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

-NI PIENSES RONALD WEASLEY QUE TE SALVASTE DE ESTA-grito la mujer. Ron se golpeo la cara con una mano y se quedo en su lugar esperando por su madre que pronto llego.

-Mama…es tarde, porque no mejor esperamos hasta mañana y ahí recién me castigas de por vida…-le sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¿Tienes sueño?-pregunto la mujer con preocupación, que resulto ser falsa, ya que inmediatamente después que Ron asintió con la cabeza, ella replico-Mire usted…yo ya no tengo sueño, unos fuego artificiales me despertaron…y como yo ya no tengo sueño, nadie más dormirá…

-¡Mama!-dijo Ron asustado.-Esta bien…no duermo, ¿eso no es ya suficiente castigo?-pregunto mientras entraban a la pieza de su madre.

-No, Ron-contesto la mujer-no es suficiente. ¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Era una broma…-dijo el chico sin saber que más agregar. Sabia que se venia el interrogatorio del que tanto hablaban los gemelos después de haber hecho alguna "travesura".

-¿Que tienen que ver Harry y Hermione?- pregunto su madre.

-Nada, yo los obligue a los dos a participar…

-¿Cómo que los obligaste?-pregunto su madre asustada, seguramente se imagino una que otra amenaza con la varita.

-Bueno…le dije a Harry que me acompañe que se iba divertir ya que el nunca hacia nada divertido, solo perseguir magos tenebrosos con intenciones de matarlo…-_¡buena mentira, Ron!_- y los dos sabemos que eso no es divertido…

-¿Y Hermione?- pregunto su madre que claramente no se había creído lo de los magos tenebrosos. _Decididamente era un interrogatorio._

-A Hermione le dije que ella no sabia divertirse…pero ni ella ni Harry sabían lo que iba a hacer…Fred y George andan siempre burlándose de mi, quería ser yo quien me burle de ellos…

-Entonces Ginny tiene razón-dijo la Sra. Weasley-los gemelos cambiaron los fuegos artificiales de debajo de sus camas a la nuestra…

Ron asintió con la cabeza. No se las dejaría tan fácil a sus hermanos y decididamente se las cobraría, y con intereses.

-Yo solo…

-Esta bien, Ron-dijo la pelirroja mujer levantándose de su lugar sobre la cama-hablare con esos chicos…pero tampoco puedo dejar que sigas así, vas a tener que ayudar a tu padre a ordenar el cobertizo toda esta semana, ¿entendido?

Ron asintió con la cabeza levemente. Sabía que la había sacado barata, considerando que realmente todo había salido al revés de lo planeado. Seguramente ahora Hermione estaría enojada con el, y no lo hablaría por un largo tiempo. Y lo más probable era, que esta no era la ultima vez que los gemelos lo molestarían, pero el estaría preparado para su próxima broma.

El lunes parecía que seria un día realmente aburrido. La mañana estaba completamente cubierta, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, pero eso no le molestaba en lo más absoluto. Habían tenido un rico desayuno, cortesía de su madre, y ahora caminaba por la callecita principal del callejón Diagon junto a sus amigos para conseguir los libros que necesitarían ese año.

Ron no veía la hora de volver a Hogwarts. Seguramente todos creían lo contrario. Pero Ron extrañaba poder hacer lo que quiera, y cuando decía lo que quiera, se refería a que nadie lo obligue a ordenar su ropa, a hacer sus tareas, ni a tener que compartir sus cosas con seis personas más. Claro que entre Hermione y Ginny se encargaban de hacerlo hacer la mayoría de esas cosas.

Ron iba junto a Harry que estaba algo distrito mirando el cielo, mientras Hermione iba junto a Ginny y Luna. Delante del grupo Bill y Fleur iban demasiado acaramelados como para notar si alguno de ellos faltaba, por lo que Ron decidió tomar su propio rumbo. Iría por ahí a comprar algunos dulces, que ya se le habían acabado.

-Harry…-lo llamo bajito.

-Mmmmm…

-Creo que me voy a comprar algunos dulces…ya no me quedan-dijo el chico antes de girarse sobre sus talones, pero inmediatamente lo hizo la voz de su hermano lo hizo volver a su ubicación original.

-Ni sueñes que te iras solo, Ron-dijo Bill sonriéndole divertido.-Vamos a comprar los libros en aquella tienda-dijo señalando una pequeña tienda de puerta casi inexistente de lo vieja que era.

Ron bajo la cabeza, ante la sonrisa de Ginny que se burlaba de el. Vio de reojo como Hermione lo miraba de forma inexpresiva, y se sintió aun peor.

-¡Vamos a compgag libgos!-dijo Fleur divertida aferrándose al brazo de Bill risueña, haciendo al mayor de los pelirrojo sonreír medio ruborizado. Ron se le quedo mirando como un tonto, hasta que una voz lo entretuvo.

-A mi no me molestaría que me lleves de la mano, Ronald-dijo Luna sonriéndole de una forma muy rara. Ron arrugo el entrecejo, ante la estrepitosa risa de Harry y Ginny.

-Ahhh…bueno-dijo caminando entre la gente con dirección a la tienda, sin intenciones de mirar a Hermione.

Cuando llego frente al local, miro a su interior. Parecía mucho más pequeño ahora, las paredes cubiertas de libros de segunda mano, y llena de gente. Entre todos distinguió a Neville, junto a Dean Thomas y a Parvati Patil. Ron sonrió, seria bueno hablar con ellos, ya que sus propios amigos estaban bastante raros últimamente.

Se giro a ver al resto. Todos caminaban en su dirección lentamente. Cuando encontró los ojos de Hermione la chica miro hacia otro lado. Ron respiro resignado y entro al local.

-¡Ron!-escucho que lo llamaron y efectivamente era Neville que camino hacia el sosteniendo entre sus manos a su viejo sapo.

-Hola Neville-saludo con una mano, detrás de el se acerco Dean con una extraña sonrisa nerviosa y Parvati moviendo el pelo de forma graciosa.

-Hola Ron…-dijo Dean esquivando la mirada-¿Ginny esta contigo?-pregunto. Ron arrugo el entrecejo pero con la cabeza señalo a la calle por la que venia su hermana y sus amigos. El chico sonrió y salio de la tienda. Por el vidrio pudo ver como abrazaba a Ginny, ante la mirada atónita de todos, y la furia de Bill, y para sorpresa de Ron, de Harry también.

-¿Vienes por tus libros?-pregunto Parvati, cuando la mirada de Ron se había vuelto a quedar en Hermione.

-Si…pero ni se cuales son…

-No hay problema, nosotros te ayudamos a buscarlos…-dijo Neville sonriendo, pero en ese momento se le escapo su sapo que salio entre la gente.- ¡Trevor!-grito el chico antes de perderse entre la gente. Parvati rió divertida.

-Bueno, voy a ayudarlo…si ves a Lavander dile que no se valla sin saludar-y sin decir más le guiño un ojo y fue detrás de Neville.

-Andamos muy conquistadores, ¿no?-dijo la voz de Bill detrás de el. Ron rodó los ojos y se giro para ver a su hermano.

-Ron…-llamo Luna y Ron quiso que la tierra lo tragase, esa chica salía con cada cosa.

-¿Si?

-Si quieres puedo ir a buscarte tus libros-dijo con una sonrisa. Ron sonrió alegre y asintió con la cabeza. A su lado sintió un leve gruñido, pero no quiso mirar.-Bien…

-No me parece bien que la trates así…-dijo una voz a hacia tiempo no escuchaba.

-¿Así como?-pregunto enojado. La verdad era que quería hablar con ella, pedirle que no se enoje con el, que no fue su culpa, pero lo único que podía hacer era discutir con ella.

-Como si fuera tu esclava…-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

-No la trato como esclava, yo no le estoy pidiendo que haga nada que no quiere-dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente-Luna se ofreció solita.

-Eso es verdad…-intervino la rubia, haciendo que Hermione la mire sin comprender y niegue con la cabeza.

-Luna puede traer los tuyos también-dijo Ron mirando a la rubia que asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida.

-Tampoco es para que es aproveches-intervino Ginny que había estado escuchando todo, como siempre.-Yo buscare los tuyos Hermione…

-No hace falta, Ginny-dijo la castaña poniéndose tan terca como siempre.

-Si, hace falta-dijo Ginny quitándole su lista y tomando a Luna del brazo.

-¿Nadie se ofrece a buscar los míos?-pregunto Harry a la nada. Ron sonrió divertido, pero en ese momento volvió Ginny y tomo a Dean de la mano y se lo llevo con ella. Harry miro la escena con la boca demasiado chiquita, como si estuviera apretando los dientes, y se metió entre las estanterías detrás de su hermana y su novio.

-Harry esta raro…-dijo Hermione sentándose en una pila de libros en una esquina.

-También estas rara…-dijo Ron sentándose junto a ella y buscando su mirada.

-Yo estoy normal-dijo la chica si mirarlo. Ron negó con la cabeza, pero luego estuvo seguro de lo que tenía que decir.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso-dijo Ron rascándose la nuca-yo no lo planee de esa forma, pero quédate tranquila que yo le dije a mama que ni Harry ni vos tuvieron algo que ver con la broma…

-Ron…-dijo Hermione muy bajito-Yo ya se que no fue tu culpa…

-¿Y entonces porque estas enojada?-pregunto, esta vez mirándola directamente, pero Hermione seguía viendo unos libros contra la pared.

-No estoy enojada-dijo la castaña, pero Ron no le creyó.

-¿Es por Luna?-pregunto Ron, sin saber muy bien a que se refería el mismo con esa pregunta.

-¿Luna?-dijo la chica, esta vez encontrando sus ojos-¿Que tiene que ver Luna con todo esto?

Ron arrugo el entrecejo. Si Hermione no estaba enojada antes, ahora si lo estaba. Ron respiro resignado y se cruzo de brazos. Al parecer el era el único que quería arreglar las cosas, Hermione estaba con una actitud muy rara, ni siquiera como para intentar dejar de discutir con el.

-Bueno…-dijo Ron-esta bien, perdón.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto la chica.

-Si, te estoy pidiendo disculpas….nose que hice, pero no me gusta que estés así…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Ronald-dijo Hermione parándose de su lugar y perdiéndose entre los estantes.

Ese fue un golpe al orgullo de Ron. Ronald Weasley _nunca_ pedía perdón, nunca. En especial a Hermione. Pero lo había hecho y ella se había enojado. Los años anteriores habían pasado días sin hablarse por el orgullo de ambos, porque ninguno bajaba la cabeza, pero Ron había querido cambiar eso y le había ido bastante mal

Enojado con Hermione, y consigo mismo, lanzo un largo gruñido de cansancio y fastidio. Se cruzo de brazos y se puso a largar, por lo bajo, una que otra maldición.

-¿Que te ocurre?-pregunto Bill cerca suyo. Ron levanto la vista, por lo menos ahora estaba solo, sin Fleur.

-Nada…-dijo Ron mirando hacia la calle. Pero Bill no pareció entender la indirecta y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Es una chica?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa que le recordó mucho a Ginny. Ron se volvió a mirarlo e intento poner la mejor cara de _"estas hablando cualquier cosa"_ que le salga.

Bill pareció entonces rendido y se paro en su lugar, pero apenas lo hizo Ron comenzó a hablar.

-Es una chica tan pero tan rara…parece que no existe en el mundo tema sobre el que ella no tiene opinión, no hay momento en el que no me haga enojar, ni en el que estemos peleándonos…

Ron miro a su hermano que estaba serio, pero parecía comprender exactamente lo que había dicho su hermano menor.

-¿Es linda?-pregunto Bill con una sonrisa.

Ron se quedo mirándolo unos segundos y sonrió contento. Una de esas sonrisas que dicen más de mil palabras, y reflejan más de una emoción. Bill rió divertido y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-pregunto el chico, pero ante la sorpresiva mirada de Ron, comprendió que la respuesta era negativa.

-¿Decírselo?-repitió Ron incrédulo-¿Que le diga?

-Claro-dijo el pelirrojo mayor como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No, Bill-dijo Ron con una sonrisa-el día que yo confiese lo que siento la tierra se partirá en dos, y comenzaran a surgir los mayores desastres que pueden ocurrir en el mundo, y la gente se arrodillara rogándole al cielo que las cosas vuelvan a ser igual a antes de que yo haya dicho algunas palabras….

Bill se quedo mirándolo un rato. Parecía que estaba procesando esas palabras que en la cabeza de Ron tenían mucho sentido. El pelirrojo se sintió medio incomodo por el silencio y busco entre la gente a la chica en cuestión.

Estaba en una esquina, mirando unos posters sobre un nuevo libro de hechizos. El pelo parecía molestarle, ya que se lo había sujeto en un rodete y miraba todo con esa expresión de análisis en que siempre miraba lo que estaba cuestionando.

-¿Sos consiente que lo que dijiste es una completa estupidez?-pregunto Bill mirándolo preocupado. Ron solo hizo una mueca de no darle importancia, hasta que Bill le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?

-Porque sos un idiota…-dijo el chico. Ron intento decir algo, pero su hermano lo volvió a interrumpir-¿Te hace sentir mariposas?

-¿Que?-pregunto Ron sin creer la pregunta. Siempre había pensado que eso de las mariposas era una estupidez, pero la verdad era que lo que el sentía era un gran dolor de estomago, que algunos podrían llegar a comparar con unas cuantas mariposas en el estomago.

-Mariposas…snich…lo que quieras-dijo Bill haciendo morisquetas en el aire.

-Ah…_si_-dijo Ron si mirarlo directamente.

-Entonces tienes que decírselo…no todos los días se encuentra a alguien que te tenga en ese estado de idiotez como para ponerte a inventar tontas excusas para no decírselo…

Y sin decir más, Bill se paro de su lugar y camino entre los estantes. Ron lo vio alejarse, creyendo por primera vez, que Bill era bastante sabio.

A lo lejos vio a Ginny, Dean y Harry, parecían estar peleando, y sin comprender porque, no le gusto nada la escenita. Luna estaba junto a Fleur, hablando entre risas, en una esquina. Ron busco a Hermione con la mirada, pero entonces, otra figura se paro delante de él.

-¡Ron!-dijo la chica a la que Ron le costo reconocer. Lavander Brown corrió hasta el y, para su sorpresa, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ah…hola Lavander-dijo mirando por sobre la chica en búsqueda de su amiga castaña.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-pregunto Lavander, pero ni lo dejo responder-yo me fui a unas playas de España con mi familia, fue muy lindo…

-Ah, que bien-dijo Ron, cuando finalmente distinguió a Hermione entre la gente-Parvati dijo que la esperes…me voy, nos vemos en Hogwarts…

Ron camino entre la gente hasta que llego junto a la castaña. La chica leía la solapa de un libro de cuentos para niños, y parecía sonreír. Ron se quedo mirándola, realmente le dolía el estomago, y si como Bill decía, eso no se sentía siempre, el no dejaría escapar su oportunidad.

Se detuvo justo detrás de la chica, tan cerca que podía leer sobre su hombro el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Lo leíste de chico?-pregunto la chica, que parecía haber adivinado que el estaba detrás.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Nadie huele a chocolate como vos, Ron-le informo la chica dejando el libro y caminando entre los estantes. A Ron se le lleno el pecho de orgullo y las fuerzas necesarias para su confesión llegaron de repente.

-Hermione…-la llamo, la chica se giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Que?

-Tengo algo que decirte…-dijo refregando sus manos, y mirando, sin poder evitar, los labios de la chica.

-¿Que?-pregunto impaciente Hermione.

-Bueno…yo…vos…-dijo rascándose la cabeza. No era tan fácil.

-¿Estas bien Ron?-pregunto preocupada la chica y se acerco a el. Le puso una mano sobre la frente y Ron sintió que la cara se le ponía roja.-No tienes fiebre….

-No estoy enfermo-dijo sin moverse de su lugar y mirándola a los ojos. Hermione, en vez de moverse de su lugar, se quedo allí quieta, todavía con la mano sobre la cara de Ron y con los ojos brillándole de una forma extraña.

-¿Entonces?-dijo en un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-No…no se-dijo aproximándose a la cara de Hermione sin separar sus ojos de los rosados labios de la chica, pero cuando sus narices se rozaron, y Hermione ya había cerrado los ojos, Harry salio de la nada.

-¡Odio a Dean!-grito el moreno, sin notar que sus amigos habían saltado a varios metros de distancia uno del otro, se habían puesto rojos y se miraban de reojo.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Hermione, mirando a Ron.

-Es un idiota-dijo el moreno, caminando entre la gente y saliendo del edificio. Ron miro a la chica que estaba algo nerviosa, pero el volvió a tomar la iniciativa y se acerco nuevamente, pero Hermione se alejo.

-¿Me querías decir algo importante?-pregunto la chica. Ron se volvió a poner nervioso y sonrió.

-Si…yo…yo estoy-dijo ante una mirada iluminada de Hermione.-Yo estoy…estoy seguro que vamos a poder vengarnos de los gemelos-dijo en un tono tan poco convincente que ni el mismo se lo creyó.

Hermione respiro fuerte, parecía haber estado conteniendo el aire desde hacia bastante tiempo y miro hacia la calle nuevamente.

-Bueno-dijo la castaña. Ron pudo ver que tenía los ojos medio tristes, y se sintió el mayor cobarde sobre la tierra-será mejor que nos vayamos…

Y sin decir otra cosa, se perdió entre la gente. Ron miro con tristeza su reflejo sobre el mostrador y quiso golpearse con algo. Tenía un serio problema, y la verdad era que no sabía como resolverlo. Estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero no sabia como decírselo.

Respirando, sin fuerzas, y salio detrás de todo el mundo. A lo lejos vio a Lavander junto a Parvati que le sonreía coqueta, mientras delante suyo, Hermione caminaba entristecida junto a Ginny.

Este seria un año más que diferente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, el sexto capitulo. Les cuento que estoy medio triste porque ya se termina el año, porque se acabo mi programa preferido y porque este fue un año muy difícil para mi, pero lo sobreviví…así que estoy con todas las pilas puestas para que el 2006 sea un muy buen año. Espero que disfruten este capitulo, lleno de optimismo….reviews! perdón por la demora…**

**CAPITULO 6: UN ATAQUE DE CELOS EN LA MESA**

_Lo que parecía ser una figura humana, saludando a las gradas de un estadio de Quidditch se comenzó a aclarar, hasta que Ron se distinguió a si mismo llevando la copa de Quidditch y sonriéndole a todo Gryffindor. Delante de todos, Hermione le sonreía con esa hermosa, y particular forma que ella solía hacerlo._

_Ron voló hasta delante suyo y le sonrió con gracia. Detrás de ella vio a Krum bajar la cabeza, y el pecho se le lleno de orgullo_.

-RONALD WEASLEY…

_Hermione se acerco a el y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla, como había hecho el año anterior. Ron sonrió y volvió a levantar la copa con suficiencia. El ruido de los aplausos y vitoreo se acrecentó, y Ron tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la fuerte luz que le molestaba los ojos. Seguramente le estaban tomando fotos._

-RONALD WESLEY…

_Bajo de su escoba tambaleándose un poco y sintió el húmedo pasto bajo sus pies. Se estremeció un poco con el contacto pero levanto la vista. Hogwarts estaba delante suyo, imponente, inquebrantable. Delante un grupo de chicos corrían de un lado al otro._

_Un ruido raro lo hizo girarse para encontrarse en lo que parecía una selva. Delante suyo dos hombre cubiertos con túnicas color escarlata lo miraban desafiantes. Ron intento alejarse un poco, pero no se pudo mover de su lugar, entonces uno de los hombres hablo._

_-Ha sido encontrado…_

_Ron lo miro sin comprender. Pero nuevamente una ráfaga blanca le molesto la vista, mientras lo que parecía un rugido lo obligo a cubrirse ambos oídos._

-¡RONALD WEASLEY!

El pelirrojo algo mareado se levanto de su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba todo mojado con su propio sudor. Delante de él su madre lo miraba cruzada de brazos, bastante exasperada.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-Paso que es hora de desayunar…-le dijo la mujer dejando un poco de ropa limpia, y que olía a nueva, sobre la esquina de la cama.-Despierta a Harry, los quiero cambiados y listos en dos minutos…

-El tiempo es tan relativo…-dijo Ron de la nada. Su madre lo miro enojada y se fue.

Ron se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se la apretó con fuerza. Quizás así el dolor se iba un poco, pero resulto ser una mala idea ya que le termino doliendo el doble de lo que le dolía al comienzo.

Miro a su derecha como Harry, hecho un desastre, se desparramaba por toda su cama, abrazado a una almohada, que parecía pedir a gritos ser rescatada. Ron se paro, dejando salir un gran bostezo, y camino hasta su amigo.

Tomo los extremos inferiores de la almohada, y de un solo tiron se la arrebato al pelinegro que fue a parar al suelo, todavía cubierto por completo con las sabanas y lanzando un grito de dolor.

-¿Que estas loco?-pregunto el chico.

-Mama quiere que bajemos a desayunar…-le contesto Ron de mala manera. Desde que Harry había arruinado la perfecta oportunidad que había tenido Ron de besar a Hermione en la librería, el pelirrojo encontraba cualquier motivo para hacer enfadar al moreno.

Harry por su parte, a pesar de no entender el porque del comportamiento de su amigo, descargaba su furia, propia de un chico de dieciséis años que debe salvar al mundo, gritándole al pelirrojo.

-¿No podías pedírmelo delicadamente?-pregunto mientras se levantaba lentamente, sobandose el costado izquierdo.

-¿Que te vas a poner a llorar?-pregunto Ron con picardía. Harry agarro con fuerza un zapato y se lo largo por la cara. Ron, con poca suerte, no lo esquivo, pero tomando un pesado libro sobre Quidditch de su mesa de luz, se lo largo a Harry por la cabeza.

-¿Me quieres dejar otra cicatriz?-pregunto enojado tocándose ahora la cabeza. Ron solo se levanto de hombros y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Apenas entro abrió la ducha. Un poco de agua fría le haría bien. Se lavo los dientes, pensando en que ese sueño había sido demasiado raro para su gusto, pero a el no le gustaba pensar las cosas demasiado, así que se mojo la cara y miro su reflejo en el espejo, pero una figura lo hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Ginny!-grito moviéndose en su lugar.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo-le informo molesta-¿Porque te demoraste tanto? Hace más de media hora que espero que entres al baño…

-¿Y si entraba Harry?-pregunto el pelirrojo escandalizado. Ginny solo se levanto de hombros.

-No creí que lo fuera a hacer, estaba demasiado ocupado con su almohada…-dijo poniendo cara de asco. Ron la miro también asqueado y se cruzo de brazos todavía esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?-pregunto Ginny.

-¡¿Que haces aquí!-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Ah, si-dijo la pelirroja golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano-quería decirte que Hermione esta mal.

-¿Esta enferma?-pregunto preocupado Ron.

-No, pero no se que tiene…y estoy segura que es tu culpa-le dijo la pelirroja sacando una pequeña lima y llevándola a sus uñas.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunto Ron sin comprender-Yo no le hice nada…

-Nose que le hiciste, pero más te vale arreglarlo-le dijo la pelirroja parándose de su lugar y mirándose en el espejo-quiero a la antigua Hermione de vuelta-y sin decir más se termino de acomodar el cabello y salio del baño.

Harry que estaba poniéndose justo en ese momento una remera vio un bólido rojo pasar frente a el, con el cabello demasiado largo para pertenecer a Ron.

-¿Ginny que haces aquí?-pregunto mientras volaba sobre la cama y se cubría con la sabana.

Pero Ginny no contesto y saliendo de la pieza de su hermano y del exchico-del-que-estaba-enamorada con un portazo, se metió en la habitación que compartía con Hermione.

La castaña estaba peinándose en silencio, mirándose fijamente al espejo, como si esperara que la figura que se reflejaba le dijera algo. Estaba tan rara últimamente.

Hermione por su parte, se encontraba perdida en su mundo. Un mundo que involucraba cabelleras pelirrojas, escobas de Quidditch, olores a chocolate y besos que fueron interrumpidos. Estaba ya imaginándose la escena interrumpida, y como hubiera terminado sin la intervención de Harry, cuando un ruido fuerte la hizo sobresaltar.

Se giro sobre si para encontrar a Ginny con un pie sobre su baúl, el cual, Hermione juraba, estaba abierto minutos antes. La pelirroja la miro con el ceño fruncido y se ato el pelo en una alta cola de caballo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto asustada.

-Nada nuevo…necesitas terminar de peinarte, mama nos espera abajo para desayunar-le dijo la chica tomando unas pulseras de su mesa de luz-ya tendríamos que estar saliendo…

Hermione la miro de reojo como se llenaba el brazo de pulseras hechas por ella misma.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto parándose de su lugar frente al espejo y enfrentándola.

-Arreglando unos asuntitos-le contesto astutamente la pelirroja. Hermione rodó los ojos, no quería saber que había estado haciendo Ginny, pero cuando ponía esa cara, significaba que no era nada bueno.

Hermione seguramente hubiera dicho algo, sino fuera porque el llamado a la puerta de unos golpecitos la hicieron detenerse. Se giro enojada y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a dos cabelleras rojas.

-¡No podemos creer que esto este pasando!-dijo Fred algo contrariado. George por su parte, estaba enojado.

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Ginny curiosamente.

-Esto…-dijo Fred extendiendo un pequeño pergamino doblado con delicadeza que tenia escrito el nombre de la menor de los Weasley.

-¡Eso es mío!-grito enfurecida la pelirroja-¿Que lo leyeron?

-Por supuesto que no, hermanita…-contesto George mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ginny y la miraba de forma desafiante-pero me parece que deberías decirnos el porque de esa carta.

-No es asunto suyo…

-Claro que lo es-intervino Fred ubicándose junto a su hermano-si el joven Thomas quiere cortejar a nuestra hermanita debemos estar enterados.

-¿Cortejar?-pregunto Ginny, mirándolos con una sonrisa-¿Que son del siglo XVI? Seguramente mama estaría feliz de saber que finalmente hablan apropiadamente…

-Pueden dejar a su hermana en paz-les aseguro Hermione-Dean es un buen chico.

Fred y George se miraron cómplices y se movieron hasta quedar frente a Hermione. La castaña los miro preocupada, seguramente en algún momento sacarían alguna de esas cosas raras que los caracterizan y terminarían riéndose de ella. Pero en lugar de eso, los gemelos solo se cruzaron de brazos mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y a ti Hermione porque no te llega ninguna carta de algún pretendiente?-pregunto Fred llevándose una mano al mentón simbolizando que estaba pensando.

-Te equivocas Fred-lo corrigió su hermano-Hermione no necesita cartas…si _lo_ ve todos los días.

Ante este comentario, Hermione no hizo más que enrojecer. Ginny detrás de ellos negaba con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a leer su pergamino y sonreía como una tonta.

-¡Déjenme tranquila!-les dijo antes de pasar entre ellos.- ¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer?

-Oh, mira Fred, se puso nerviosa…

-Y ni siquiera dijimos su nombre…

-¿Que tal si lo decimos?

-_Ron…-_dijo Fred alargando la o.

-_Ron_

-_Ron y Hermione_

-Si, queda bonito

-¡Basta!-intervino Ginny a la ayuda e su amiga que estaba a punto de sacar su varita y repartir unos cuantos hechizos dolorosos.- ¡Váyanse de aquí ya mismo!

-Bueno…-dijeron los gemelos antes de salir entonando una marcha nupcial. Hermione se llevo ambas manos al rostro. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y le indico que Ginny que era mejor bajar.

No bien abrieron la puerta, se arrepintió de la sugerencia. Harry y Ron estaban parados mirando a Fred y George que se reían de algo. Cuando los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Ron, la chica giro la cabeza rápidamente para no enfrentarlo.

-No hay nada que ver aquí-informo Ginny-así que circulando-y sin decir más empujo a Fred y George para que bajen las escaleras. Harry, algo nervioso, los siguió.

Hermione, recién entonces, noto que había quedado sola en pleno pasillo junto al chico que casi la besa, pero que no la beso. Desde ese encuentro en la librería que no hablaban y Hermione se había encargado de eso.

Ron la había buscado, e intentado hablar con ella, más de una vez, pero Hermione siempre tenia una buena excusa para no hacerlo. Finalmente Ron se había resignado, y ahora empezarían el colegio, sin siquiera saludarse por las mañanas.

-Hola…-dijo Ron tímidamente. Hermione sabía que la estaba mirando, pero ella no lo hizo.

-Buenos días, Ronald-dijo lo más fríamente posible y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Estaba en eso, cuando decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Ron de una vez por todas, así que se giro sobre si para enfrentarlo, pero se dio con que el chico miraba los pies de la escalera con una sonrisa.

Luna estaba allí. Toda arreglada, con una sonrisa traviesa, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una tostada. Una tostada que obviamente era para Ron.

Aguantándose las ganas de gritarles a ambos, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, y, haciéndose la que se caía, golpeo a Luna en el hombro haciéndola tirar la tostada, que, para suerte de Hermione, cayo del lado de la mermelada.

-Oh…-escucho a Ron decir detrás suyo, pero no le importo. Rápidamente esquivo a Harry que salía de la cocina y se metió por donde el pelinegro había salido.

El chico de la cicatriz miro a Hermione de reojo y se dirigió a Ron que venia sacudiendo, cualquier espécimen que no sea mermelada, de su tostada.

Ron miro a Harry delante de él y comprendió esa mirada en un segundo. Harry estaba preocupado, no entendía algo o estaba enfermo, probablemente seria un poco de las tres.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Hermione esta muy rara-dijo bajito ya que Luna seguía allí escuchando la conversación. Ron bajo un poco la cabeza apenado, todavía pensando todo lo que había dicho Ginny.

-Si me di cuenta…-dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza, al tiempo que entraban a la cocina. Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina leyendo un pesado libro, Ron sonrió, no estaba tan diferente.

El tren ese año parecía más lleno que los anteriores. Alumnos de diminuto tamaño corrían por los pasillos a una velocidad sobrehumana, empujando a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Ron vio a Harry despedirse de ellos tímidamente, seguido de cerca por Ginny. Aunque Ron odiaba nunca ser caído en cuenta, las tareas de prefecto no compensaban en nada ese aspecto. Salvo está, tener que estar con Hermione.

Se giro para llegar rápido al vagón de prefecto, pero un barullo de chicos de primero lo detuvo. Estaban todos alrededor de la pobre señora del carrito, desvalijándola de dulces. Ron se lamento no tener su dinero consigo para comprar el también.

Detrás suyo estaba Hermione que chistaba con la lengua a cada rato, seguramente preocupada de que llegarían tarde a la primera reunión con la profesora McGonagall. Pero cuando Ron se giro a decirle algo una imagen lo hizo callar.

Dean Thomas se había cruzado en el camino de Harry y Ginny y los entretuvo hablando. Ron no lo odiaba, solo que prefería que se mantenga lejos de su hermana. Ahora que comenzaban las clases seria difícil vigilar a Ginny, así que tendría que recurrir a ahuyentarle el novio, así como habían hecho los gemelos el año anterior, claro que Ginny no sabia eso.

-Déjala tranquila-le susurro Hermione muy cerca del oído, lo que ocasiono que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.-Ginny es grande ya, sabe lo que hace. O con quien anda.

Ron solo la mira de reojo y se vuelve a ver al chiquerio. Si no se movían de allí rápidamente, comenzaría a sacarlos de a golpes. Hermione parece entender esto en la mirada de Ron, y lo toma de la manga.

El pelirrojo se estremece un poco ante el contacto, pero lo disimula lo mejor que puede. Ve de lejos como Ginny y Harry caminan solos, dejando a Dean parado en pleno corredor con furia en los ojos, bueno, en realidad esta de espalda, pero puede percibir la furia.

Hermione le da un empujoncito detrás. Los enanos ya se habían escabullido a sus compartimientos y habían dejado el camino libre. Ron, resignado, camino en dirección al vagón de prefectos. Cuando llegan, Hermione le da un pequeño empujón, y entra primero.

-Disculpe profesora, unos alumnos de primero nos detuvieron-le informa a la anciana mujer que los miraba con su característica ceja levantada.

-De acuerdo señorita Granger, señor Weasley-dice la mujer-ya repartí las tareas-y Hermione pone cara de tristeza-pero creo que pueden encargarse de controlar a los alumnos de primero. En el colegio le tocan los pisos de siempre y los mismos horarios.

Ron asintió con la cabeza sin escuchar, seguramente Hermione lo hacia, así que no era necesario que el sepa que pisos recorrer, ni a quien deberían vigilar. Hermione a su lado asintió una vez con la cabeza, y poniendo esa graciosa sonrisa que ponía a veces cuando sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

A Ron le encantaba esa sonrisa. Era una mezcla de suficiencia con algo de timidez, pero lo que más le gustaba era la chispa de alegría que llevaba. Lo dejaba completamente tonto el verla reír alegre por algo tan insignificante como el saber que debía hacer en su ronda de prefectos.

-¿Vienes?-lo llamo ella desde el corredor. Ron se tambaleo un poco, el dolor de los brazos había vuelto unos instantes ese verano, y ahora se repetía-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si...Estoy bien-dijo refregándose un brazo inconsciente, pero esto no escapo de la vista de Hermione.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto nerviosa. Ron solo hizo un gesto con la boca y miro hacia delante comenzando a caminar. Hermione lo siguió de cerca.

-No te preocupes…es que olvide tomar la poción-le mintió. La verdad era que tomaba esa horrible cosa. Tendría que hacerlo por seis meses hasta que las marcas se fueras del todo, aunque había escuchado a la enfermera decir que lo acompañarían de por vida.

-No debes olvidar esas cosas, Ron-le dijo preocupada-son muy importantes.

Ron asintió con desdén, pero Hermione lo tomo de la manga obligándolo a que la mire. Eran esas miradas tristes, esas en las que intenta decir algo, pero no sabe como. Solo que Ron entiende que quiere decir.

-Ya se…-le dice con una sonrisa. Hermione le muestro una tímida sonrisa e intento volver a caminar, pero un brusco movimiento del tren la hizo tambalearse y agarrarse de Ron para no caer. Mientras que el pelirrojo sintió las orejas hirviendo y el olor a frutas le lleno los pulmones.

Así se quedaron. Hermione abrazada a Ron con algo de miedo y el, completamente aturdido.

-¡Pero si son la parejita de Hogwarts!-dice una voz detrás suyo. Ron no necesito girarse para reconocer la voz. Draco Malfoy.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione enojada. El Slytherin solo sonrió satisfecho.

-Fíjense que no-les informo empujando a Ron e intentando empujar a Hermione también, sino fuera porque Ron la corrió detrás suyo para protegerla.- ¡Que lindo!-se burlo el rubio.

-¿Porque no vas a destilar veneno a otra parte?-le pregunto enojada Hermione.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, sangre sucia-dijo Malfoy arrugando la nariz de esa petulante forma que lo hacia. Ron dio un paso al frente, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a dejas que la chica te detenga, Weasley?-pregunto Pansy Parkinson detrás de Malfoy, pero Ron ni la miro, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando con odio al rubio Slytherin.

-Parece que si-dijo Malfoy riendo estrepitosamente junto a sus amigos. Ron se soltó del brazo de Hermione y tiro un puñetazo a Malfoy que el rubio no pudo esquivar, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, tres Slytherin más empujaron a Ron y quisieron golpearlo.

Hermione tironeo a Ron del brazo, algo asustada, y lo llevo por el corredor en búsqueda de un lugar donde poder curarle el corte sobre la ceja.

-¿Van a buscar a la otra parejita de idiotas?-pregunto Malfoy-¿o buscas un lugar donde enrollarte a la sangre sucia, Weasley?

Ron quiso volver a golpear a Malfoy, pero alguien le gano. Una figura grande, con el paso algo desigual, y con movimientos demasiados bruscos, golpeo al rubio en plena nariz, haciéndolo gritar como una chica. Ron sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desfiguro al notar quien era el causante de su risa.

_Viktor Krum._

Hermione resopló. Esto no debería estar pasando. ¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo Viktor ahí? Vio de reojo como Ron cerraba lentamente la boca de la sorpresa, y no le gusto ni un poquito como la miro.

-Herrmainie…-dijo Krum lentamente. Cada vez pronunciaba peor su nombre, y sin saber porque este gesto la irrito. Ron a su lado decidió mirar el techo.

-Viktor, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica.

-Vine porrque el profesor Dumbledore me llamo-informo el búlgaro. Hermione se asusto un poco por el cometario, esperaba que no implicara un nuevo baile, sino significaría también una nueva pelea con Ron.

-Ah…-fue lo único que atino a decir Hermione. Krum sonreía de una forma rara y Ron tenia ganas de que lo trague la tierra, no a el mismo, sino a Krum.

-¿Estas contenta?-pregunto el buscador refregándose las manos. Hermione abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Por un lado estaba contenta, Viktor era su amigo; pero por otro sabia que esto le causaría problemas con Ron, y no quería pelearse con el ahora, no después de lo que casi pasa en la librería.

-Bueno…-interrumpió Ron con las orejas rojas y el rostro tenso. _Esta enojado_-será mejor que vallamos a ver a los alumnos de primero.

Hermione lo miro sin extrañarse. Lo raro hubiera sido que no diga nada.

-Nos tenemos que ir Viktor-le dijo Hermione-nos vemos después.

Ron enojado camino un poco hasta que Hermione lo alcanzo. Se miraron de reojo y fue Ron el primero en hablar, quizás porque Hermione no sabia como comenzar una conversación con el en esos momentos en los que parecía estar buscando pelea.

-¿Sabias que vendría?-pregunto el pelirrojo deteniéndose y entrando a un compartimiento, obligándola a entrar con el, de un tiron de su túnica.

-No, no sabia-contesto con calma Hermione-¿no viste que me tomo por sorpresa?

-A mi me parecías bastante contenta de verlo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el pasillo.

-¿Que quieres que haga?-se estaba comenzando a enojar-¿Querías que le tire algo hechizo para que se valla?

-Eso hubiera estado bien-contesto todavía sin mirarla.

-¡No seas ridículo, Ron!-exclamo ya enojada por completo.-Viktor es mi amigo…me alegro de verlo a el, como me alegre de verte también.

-¿Es la misma alegría?-pregunto Ron volviéndose a mirarla de una forma rara.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada. Por supuesto que no era lo mismo. Por supuesto que era mil veces más alegre cuando veía a Ron. Krum era solo su amigo, Ron era más que eso y todo eso junto. Pero ella no se lo diría, aunque por la mirada de Ron pareciera rondar algo de tristeza, ella no podía decírselo.

-No, no es la misma-dijo tímidamente. _Se lo había dicho_. Ron pareció meditarlo un poco y se acerco más a ella.

-¿Cuándo te pones más alegre?-pregunto desafiante. Sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa de superioridad, sino una de miedo y curiosidad.

-Claro que…-pero no término. Sintió la mano de Ron rozando delicadamente la suya. Y lo vio tan cerca, con un brillo increíblemente especial en los ojos, que creyó que era mejor demostrárselo que decírselo.

Ron acerco su rostro nuevamente al suyo, como hacia poco había hecho. Hermione no quiso pensar más y se dejo acercar por Ron, que tenia una mano en su cintura.

Pero una vez más, fueron interrumpidos. Hermione sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y se giro como un torbellino. Harry y Ginny estaban allí parados mirándolos con cara de no entender nada. Hermione comenzó a sentir calor en las mejillas, y comprendió que se había puesto roja.

-Creo que estamos interrumpiendo Harry-dijo Ginny con picardía-mejor será que vallamos a otro lugar.

-Creo que si-dijo Harry riendo a carcajadas, que parecía más incomoda que real. Ron dio un gruñido y tironeo a Harry dentro del compartimiento haciéndolo sentar.

Hermione imito a sus amigos y se sentó frente a Harry sin mirar a Ron. Esta vez estaba segura, Ron la estaba por besar. Sin quererlo sonrió como una tonta, pero al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Ginny en su rostro miro por la ventana. Mejor seria pensar en otra cosa, o mejor no.

Ron vio como Ginny le levantaba las cejas a Hermione de forma provocativa y sintió ganas de correr a su hermana a patadas de allí, pero se contuvo y miro a Hermione. Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el paisaje. Decidió que el también sonreiría, pero cuando nadie lo mire. Así que inmediatamente armo un tablero de ajedrez para comenzar a ganarle a Harry.

El discurso de Dumbledore había dormida a Ron por segundo año consecutivo. El estomago le rugía de hambre y las manos le temblaban de la emoción del gran banquete. Amaba la comida de su madre, pero la comida hecha por los elfos no se quedaba nada atrás.

El estomago le rugió de hambre por tercera vez, cuando debía escuchar salir de la garganta de Dumbledore aquellas palabras tan esperadas: _que comience el banquete_, pero no, Dumbledore, estaba haciendo su discurso mucho más largo, así que ante la mirada recriminatoria de Hermione, decidió prestar atención.

-…oscuros los que nos tocan vivir-dijo el anciano director-pero podremos salir adelante si estamos unidos. Y no solo me refiero a las casas, sino a todo el mundo mágico. Las personas no siempre son lo que parecen…unas ocultan más de lo que muestran, para bien y para mal, otras tienen poderes más allá de los esperados y responsabilidades más grandes y antiguas que ellos mismos…nos esperan tiempos difíciles…y habrá que escoger el camino que se tomara, cada uno es libre de huir de su destino, o caminar directo a el…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza pensativa. Ron no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el discurso de Dumbledore. A lo mejor el director si estaba algo loco, el, Ronald Weasley, nunca seria amigo de un Slytherin, el nunca le daría una oportunidad a gente que llama a los de diferente nivel, como inferiores a ellos…a los que llaman a Hermione, con ese horrible sobrenombre.

-Antes del banquete-dijo Dumbledore para callar los murmullos y despertando el interés de Ron que lo miro por sobre algunas cabezas más altas que el, claro que no había muchas-les voy a presentar al nuevo profesor de vuelo…se le dará clases a todos aquellos que así lo deseen solamente-informo señalando a una esquina de la mesa.

Ron se giro a mirarlo y se quedo helado. Una parte en su interior lo predecía, otra lo quería negar fervientemente. Viktor Krum hizo un gesto con la boca que se podría haber interpretado como una sonrisa.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, Ron lo pudo ver cuando miro a Krum. El pelirrojo se sentó gruñendo por lo bajo, preguntándose si Hermione querría aprender a volar con el.

Desde la mesa siguiente, Luna le sonrió graciosamente. Ron levanto las cejas señalando a Krum y poniendo cara de odio, Luna sonrió y guiñándole un ojo se volvió a su comida.

Ron alzo una porción de pastel que había aparecido frente suyo, mientras se escuchaba un quejido de Hermione frente a el que no se digno ni siquiera en mirarla, pero pensaba, sin embargo, que unas clases de vuelo con Krum no le vendrían nada mal para mejorar su accionar en el equipo de Quidditch.

**Gracias por sus reviews, la verdad que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Prometo contestarlos de ahora en adelante, así que antes de despedirme les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron su opinión de esta humilde historia.**

**Gracias Ophelia dakker- Saralpp (gracias por leer todas mis historias, me gustan mucho tus reviews!)-BiAnK rAdClIfE (siempre constante, gracias!)-Piby Weasley (gracias, tus reviews son muy divertidos y grasiosos)-valeweasley-marypotter-Jacqueline-MelyWeasley-simplemente Weasley-la tarántula (ese nik!), POPI. Marina-Chan Q.-NenaOrion-Sophie-LipiWeasley-michel-LizzyPalaFFox!-Mary Evans-yinyii-Marisol Evans y para una de mis esrictoras favoriatas, que creeme, escribes hermoso, ginevra-waesley.**

**Gracias y prometo contestar mejor los reviews la próxima. Espero que les guste este capi. Ahora todos a GO. YOGINNY**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: SANTO PECADO FUE BESARTE, SANTO PECADO HACERME ADICTO**

Ron estaba seguro de que si escuchaba a Snape insultar una vez más a Hermione, no se arrepentiría de lanzarle algún hechizo directo a la narizota. Vio de reojo como la chica bajaba la cabeza cada vez que el horrible profesor pasaba a su lado, y la sorpresa de todo esto, era que Hermione nunca bajaba la cabeza ante nadie.

Apenas había entrado al aula había empezado a preguntar cosas sobre cual era la medida exacta que se debía usar de tal cosa para preparar tal otra poción. Claro que Hermione sabia, pero la chica tenia la increíble costumbre de hablar sin pedir permiso. Era algo irritante a veces, y ese día en especial, Snape parecía haber despertado con el pie izquierdo.

Había pasado media hora de la clase y ya le había dicho que era una caprichosa y consentida. Ron había gruñido ante el primer insulto, ante el segundo intento decirle algo, pero Harry no lo dejo. Así que ahora estaba esperando que le diga algo a Hermione así tenia una excusa para descargar la frustración que tenia desde el comienzo de clases.

Miro de reojo a Snape paseándose entre los bancos, mientras todos preparaban sus pociones para dormir. Era algo básico, pero a Ron le costaba horrores. A su lado Harry se comía la cabeza intentando que las proporciones sean exactas, mientras Ron cortaba un poco de un pasto especial al cual no le conocía el nombre, sin el menor cuidado.

-Esas hojas de _truya_ están muy grandes-dijo apuntando directamente a Neville que se asusto y se tiro todas las hojas de no-se-que encima dejándole una mancha turquesa en la túnica.

-Pe-per-perdón…

Snape resoplo fuertemente y se metió entre otros dos alumnos que habían comenzado a discutir. Ron vio como Hermione miraba a Snape de reojo y ayudaba a Neville.

-¡Nadie le dijo que ayude a Longbotton!-grito Snape sobresaltando a todos. Harry levanto la vista de su poción y miro la escena. Hermione se había puesto roja y miraba la punta de sus zapatos.-Ya es suficiente, señorita Granger…10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-todos los leones comenzaron a gritar cosas pero Snape los obligo a callarse.

-Disculpe profesor…-dijo apenada. Ron sintió como las orejas le ardían de furia.

-¿Tan superior se cree que no respeta ni a un profesor?-le pregunto con suficiencia. Hermione no levanto la cabeza.- ¡Míreme! Le recuerdo que el profesor soy yo, le guste o no…y yo no voy a soportar que me desobedezcan…y menos una sangre-pero Snape no termino la frase que se armo un tremendo bullicio.

-¡Espero que no termine esa frase!-Ron se había parado de su lugar, había tirado el caldero de Seamus que esta detrás suyo y miraba a su profesor furioso.

El hombre miro a todos lados, parecía haber notado que estaba en su salón y estaba a punto de insultar a una alumna. Harry también se había parado y lo miraba con desprecio profundo, claro, común en Harry. Varios Gryffindor había comenzado a protestar, y a discutir con los Slytherin que se reían a carcajadas.

-¿O si no que?-amenazo Snape directamente mirando a Ron que no despego la mirada.- ¿Me va a amenazar Weasley?

-Si no me deja otra opción, lo haré…

Snape rió fuertemente seguido por los Slytherin. Entonces se escucho otro ruido detrás de ellos y Malfoy golpeo a Neville haciéndolo caer, ante el grito de Parvati, golpeándose la cabeza.

-¿Me va a hechizar?-pregunto aun riéndose, como si no le importara nada que Neville estuviera grave. Ron asintió levemente con la cabeza, esta vez, dudando un poco. Snape sonrió ampliamente y se volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-Profesor…-llamo tímidamente Parvati- Neville se golpeo la cabeza…puede estar sangrando.

-Llevelo a enfermería, Patil-le dijo sin importancia. Camino hasta su escritorio y miro a la clase. Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus y Lavander seguían parados.-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor…-dijo seriamente-y Weasley lo espero a la salida para darle su castigo.

Ron se quedo mirándolo con furia el resto de la clase. Si antes del escándalo la situación era grave, después, fue aun peor. Snape hizo lo posible para bajarle más puntos a Gryffindor e insultar a Hermione y ahora también a Harry, Ron y Neville, que ni siquiera estaba, cada vez que podía.

Cuando por fin la _podrida_ materia termino. Hermione camino hasta ellos y miro a Ron a los ojos apenada. Ron sabia que quería pedir disculpas, pero no era necesario. Harry pasó junto a ellos y se llevo a Hermione, que antes de irse le susurro algo sobre guardarle comida.

Ron vio a Snape sentado cómodamente en su escritorio, con una mirada de superioridad y triunfo que Ron nunca había visto. Como estaba seguro que el castigo seria el mayor usado en mucho tiempo, e incluso podía terminar siendo expulsado de la clase, estuvo tentando en preguntarle si esa era la cara que practicaba para poner cuando finalmente lo nombren profesor de DCAO.

Snape le señalo con la mano la silla del otro lado del escritorio y Ron estuvo a punto de decir no gracias, cuando vio que la cosa estaba ya de más complicada, por lo que opto por sentarse.

-Veo Weasley que no aprendió nada de modales en su casa-dijo el hombre juntando las yemas de sus dedos, uniendo ambas manos-espero que sea consiente de lo que significa lo que hizo.

-Si, soy consiente-le contesto en un tono que le salio demasiado desafiante.

-Bien, me alegro…las opciones serian demandarlo a Dumbledore por retar a un profesor a duelo-dijo, mientras Ron se preguntaba cuando el había dicho eso, en sus planes estaba hechizarlo _el_ a Snape, no recibir algo el también-lo cual significaría su expulsión del colegio…o podrá cumplir un ejemplar castigo…tampoco le daré el gusto de correrlo de mi clase-dijo con malicia.

-¿Y cual será?

-Me encantaría optar por la primera opción, pero visto el porque de su reacción-dijo, haciendo claramente referencia a la reacción de Ron antes de que el llame a Hermione sangre sucia-optare por la segunda.

-¿Y cual será el castigo?-pregunto impaciente. Temía lo peor, temía no volver a jugar al Quidditch nunca más, que no lo dejen comer postre, que le digan a su madre…

-Los elfos domésticos necesitan ayuda con la limpieza del castillo-dijo sonriendo-me preguntaba ¿Cuál será el lugar que necesita más limpieza? Y entonces me di cuenta…los baños-Ron puso tal cara de asco que Snape sonrió triunfante.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto.

-Dos semanas serán suficientes-dijo mirándose las uñas-pero me parece que todos los baños del castillo son muchos…estará bien con que limpie el baño de los vestidores de Quidditch, y el de las mazmorras…-dijo entregándole un pergamino. Ron lo leyó y quedo horrorizado.

-¡En estos horarios entrena Slytherin!-miro el horario-¡Y las mazmorras están ocupadas a ese horario!... ¡Por Slytherin también!

-Fíjese que no me había dado cuenta-dijo sin siquiera intentar ocultar la mentira. Ron inmediatamente se hizo a la idea de tener que comenzar a fregar los baños usando un delantal rosa con bordados y ondas y Malfoy señalándolo y riendo, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza y se iba dejándolo solo.

-¡Lo hizo de gusto!-dijo enojado.

-¿Y que va a hacer? ¿Me demandara con Dumbledore?-pregunto sonriendo-¿O que tiene miedo Weasley de que la sangre sucia no lo querrá más?

Y lo había dicho, nomás. La rata, sucia, asquerosa, lo dijo. Llamo a Hermione…_eso_. Ya era suficiente. Furioso miro a su profesor y golpeo el escritorio con el puño cerrado.

-¿Cree que Dumbledore encontrara agradable como llama su alumna?-dijo el pelirroja-Hermione quizás no tenga la sangre de los Malfoy o de los Black-dijo sin darle importancia a la cara que puso Snape ante el apellido de Sirius-pero es mucho mejor que todos ellos…como persona y como bruja. No creo que ni usted pueda saber más sobre magia que ella dentro de unos años.

-¿Termino?-pregunto Snape. Ron solo lo miro al borde de un ataque homicida-Bien…ahora serán cuatro semanas más de castigo y también limpiara el baño de prefectos de Slytherin… ¿algo más para decir?

Ron ni lo miro y se levanto del lugar. Salio de las mazmorras cerrando la puerta de una patada, sin importarle que Snape lo vea. Tomo la mochila por una manija y la tiro contra la pared, revoleando todos sus libros por el aire.

Poco le importo. En ese momento se juro que si años después encontraba a Snape por la calle, lo hechizaría dejándolo pelado por todo el cuerpo, y cuando dice todo, es _todo_.

Levanto sus cosas sin importarle y pateo la mochila nuevamente. Salio al pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor, seguramente todos estaban cenando. El no tenía ganas de comer, estaba enojado. O a lo mejor si comería igual, tampoco estaba tan enojado.

Vio de reojo a Lavander Brown salir del comedor y sonreírle coquetamente. Ron solo sonrió para no quedar mal y vio a Malfoy salir del Gran Comedor riendo a carcajadas. Podía jurar haber escuchado que se reían de _Weasley_.

Ahora ya, decidido a no comer, subió las escaleras rumbo a la Sala Común. Parada frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba Lavander, nuevamente. Ron resignado camino hasta ella. La chica al notar su presencia le sonrió.

-Estoy esperando a Parvati-le explico. Ron asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad poco le importaba-Lo que hiciste hoy en clases de pociones fue muy valiente…defender a Hermione así…

-Bueno-dijo tímido-cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-Pero nadie más lo hizo-dijo balanceándose de atrás para adelante-debes quererla mucho.

Ron se atraganto con Merlín sabe que. Fue recién cuando llego Parvati que le sonrió de igual manera que Lavander, que noto que el camino estaba libre para entrar a la Sala Común.

Al entrar noto que pocas personas estaban aun allí, seguramente la mayoría estaría comiendo, no como el. Miro a Neville en una esquina con Trevor mirando tristemente el fuego. Ron lamentaba que el pobre de Neville tenga que cargar con tanto miedo. En el sillón delante de la chimenea Harry y Ginny hablaban animadamente.

Se acerco hasta ellos cansinamente y se dejo caer en una silla delante de su hermana y su mejor amigo, que seguían hablando sin notar su presencia.

-…muy grande, es demasiado llamativo.

-No creo, Harry-dijo Ginny riendo-me parecen muy graciosos.

Recién ahí Ron noto delante de ellos un pergamino en el que había dibujado lo que parecía un traje de Quidditch de lo mas ridículo, pensando que el nunca se pondría eso, por más que le guste jugar al Quidditch. El rostro de Harry era de completo desprecio por el traje, mientras que Ginny reía.

-¿De donde sacaron eso?-pregunto. Ginny recién noto su presencia y le sonrió.

-Parvati-dijo sonriendo divertida-Harry me contó lo que paso en clase de Snape…me parece que fue brillante.

-Bueno…no tanto-dijo Ron-Snape se encargo de darme el peor castigo que pueda existir.

-Era de esperarse…ese-pero Harry no pudo terminar el insulto.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-pregunto buscando por arriba de las cabezas de Harry y Ginny.

-En su habitación…-dijo Ginny, ahora cambiando su expresión por una preocupada-esta muy rara últimamente-dijo mirando a Ron directamente.

El pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido y se acomodo frente al tablero de ajedrez. Hacia poco había descubierto que lo que Ginny decía era verdad. Ya no le discutía tanto, no le peleaba por cualquier cosa e incluso la sentía distante.

El tampoco podía hablar mucho de si mismo. Desde que Krum había vuelto al colegio se había enojado tanto, que los primeros días comenzaba a discutir con cualquiera por cualquier motivo. Hermione nunca le contesto cuando el quiso comenzar una pelea y no habían pasado ni un poco de tiempo solos.

La sensación de sentirse abandonado era horrible. Harry se la pasaba de aquí para allá con Ginny. Ron había comenzado a sospechar que tal vez el pelinegro no confiaba en Dean. Si, seguro era eso. Hermione le hablaba poco, no lo ayudaba con las tareas, y eso que eran muchas, y pocas veces lo miraba a los ojos.

A lo mejor Ron se había imaginado las dos veces que casi se besan. En la librería, hubiera sido un impulso. En el tren, pareció que ambos esperaban lo mismo, pero fueron nuevamente interrumpidos. Hermione había parecido decepcionada cuando no lograron besarse, pero no había dicho nada.

Vio las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. La tercera era la vencida, supuestamente. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar, Ronald Weasley siempre se caracterizo por actuar impulsivamente. Pero su amistad con la castaña era demasiado importante como para ser perdida tan tontamente.

Harry y Ginny delante de él hablaban sin notar su presencia. Y algo no le gusto para nada. Ginny parecía estarle contando algo muy divertido a Harry que la miraba de una forma muy rara. _Rara_. Era una mirada que significaba mucho más que solo estarse riendo divertido con la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Pero Ron estaba tranquilo con Harry, el nunca, _nunca_, haría nada que a Ron no le guste. Y si lo hacia, seguramente era lo ultimo que haría el gran Harry Potter en el mundo.

Tomo el tablero de ajedrez, tratando de no pensar en su hermana y su mejor amigo y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Hermione, saltándolas de a dos. A lo mejor Hermione sabia que le pasaba a Harry, siempre sabía.

Llamo a la puerta con dos fuertes golpes. Estaba seguro que estaba sola. Lavander y Parvati estaban todavía frente a la chimenea, murmurando Merlín sabe que cosa y mirando a Ron. Como la chica no contestaba, Ron abrió la puerta y entro.

Decididamente era la habitación de las chicas. Estaba más ordenada, olía mejor y era mucho más colorida. Hermione salio del baño, peinándose el cabello, y lo miro sin sorpresa.

Ron camino hasta la cama de la castaña, que era la cubierta con libros, y se sentó a los pies de la cama, armando el tablero de ajedrez. Hermione camino hasta el y se sentó al frente. Ve como Hermione miraba las piezas como analizándolas.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto. Y aunque Ron creía que era demasiado obvio, igual le contesto.

-Venia a ver si querías jugar un juego de ajedrez-le dijo. Vio como la mirada de Hermione se desviaba a un libro en su mesa de noche, como dudando que hacer, pero se volvió a Ron y asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo sonrió de costado y espero que Hermione moviera la primera pieza.

Ron sabía que le podía ganar. No era superioridad, bueno, lo era un poco. El ajedrez era su área de experiencia. Era un área un poco limitada, escasa y quizás sin valor alguno, pero a Ron lo ponía feliz ver que era bueno en algo y que de esa forma quizás Hermione lo notase. Quizás no era bueno en las batallas, como Harry, ni bueno con los hechizos, como la misma Hermione, pero el ajedrez requiere de concentración, tácticas…y en eso si era bueno.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Harry?-había preguntado luego de que su caballo se llevo el ultimo peón de Hermione. La chica resoplo por el movimiento y miro a Ron.

-Creo que si-dijo tímidamente.-Creo que Harry esta confundido…

-Siempre esta confundido-dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero ahora confundido en otro aspecto-le dijo Hermione, hablando pausada y tranquilamente, como si le estuviera enseñando algo-ya no pensando en que debe cuidarse de V-Voldemort, o de los mortífagos.

-No entiendo… ¿en que aspecto?

-A veces las personas, Ronald-parecía enojada-no piensan únicamente en comida, Quidditch y como saltearse las horas de clase.

-Si, ya se…también piensan en…-pero se quedo callado. ¿Podía ser que a Harry le gustase una chica? ¿Pero quien?

-Espero que esa frase no estaba por terminar con la palabra s…

-No-dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza tímidamente-iba a decir en problemas…problemas de mujeres…

-Las mujeres no tenemos problemas.

-No-se corrigió-digo…en cosas de chicas…_acerca _de chicas.

Hermione lo miro algo ruborizada y asintió con la cabeza. Ron pudo ver como arrugaba levemente el entrecejo y movía el caballo a una poca conveniente posición. Pero a esa altura poco le importaba el ajedrez.

La había estado mirando todo el juego y ahora parecía que no había nada más en que se pueda fijar. Quizás era demasiado obvio.

La miraba de reojo cuando ella no se daba cuenta, sonreía a veces cuando alguien la nombraba, soñaba que le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla, y eso pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado como para seguir esperando.

-No me gusta jugar contigo al ajedrez-dijo de repente la chica, asustando al pelirrojo que la miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca gano…siempre es lo mismo, y por mas que intente develar tu técnica, nunca puedo-dijo sonriéndole y Ron sintió que las orejas le empezaban a arder.-Eres muy bueno en esto Ron.

-Si…-dijo suspirando-soy muy bueno _solo_ en esto.

-No digas eso-le dijo Hermione enojada-no eres bueno en ajedrez nada más…lo eres también en otras cosas.

-Dime una-la reto.

-Quidditch…-Ron sonrió incrédulo.

-Vamos Hermione…sabes muy bien que soy muy malo para el Quidditch, si apenas me puedo mantener en la escoba.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo la castaña arrugando la nariz-vuelas muy bien. Yo te vi volar y detener todas las quaffles.

-Fue suerte…

-¡No seas idiota!-le dijo enojada-Ron no puedes pasar toda la vida haciéndote de menos.

-Es la realidad Hermione…es como son, y como serán las cosas-le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y como serán las cosas?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Harry vencerá al que no puede ser nombrado…y tú lo ayudaras…

-Nosotros lo ayudaremos-lo corrigió Hermione. Ron la miro. No podía decirle lo que pensaba, porque sabía que Hermione no entendería. No entendería que el tenia pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir a la guerra.

-Hermione…-intento interrumpirla.

-No…nosotros pelearemos lado a lado con Harry y ganaremos…Harry le puede ganar-dijo tratándose de convencer a si misma-el nos salvara a todos.

-Si, ya entendí-dijo Ron respirando pesadamente-el es el héroe.

-Puede ser…-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

Ron la miro de reojo. Corrió el ajedrez y lo puso a un costado y se acerco más a ella. La chica parecía aun más nerviosa, y esquivaba encontrar su mirada a cualquier costo.

-¿Es _tu _héroe?-pregunto esperanzado. Así el sabría que hacer, o que dejar de hacer, en el peor de los casos.

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza y Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Mi héroe…-dijo muy bajito-es el mismo desde hace seis años.- _¿Seis años?_, pensó Ron.

-¿Quién…quien es?-pregunto nervioso. Hermione sonrió y se sonrojo el doble de lo que ya estaba.

-Mi héroe es el mismo desde primer año-dijo bajito-desde un partido de ajedrez…

-Pe-pero si… ¿de quien estas hablando?-dijo todavía dudoso con la garganta seca.

-¿No es obvio acaso?-dijo nerviosa. Ron no lo aguantaba más. Si _el_ era su héroe, tanto pensar en qué hacer era absurdo. Y sin siquiera pensarlo nuevamente, la beso.

Le tomo rostro entre sus manos y sin siquiera notar la mirada de desconcierto en Hermione, Ronald Weasley dio su primer beso. Hermione no se movió, no lo quito. Y de un momento a otro, ella estaba correspondiendo el beso.

Y así como empezó rápido, imprevisto; termino rápido e imprevisto. La chica parecía haber notado lo que estaba pasando y de un empujón lo separo de ella. Ron la miro sin entender, y entonces sobrevino la vergüenza.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto ella. Parecía asustada. Ron la miro nuevamente y vio que los ojos le brillaban a la luz, como si quisiera llorar y se estuviera aguantando con todas sus ganas.

-Lo siento-dijo, aunque en realidad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.-Pero ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?...me miras con esos ojos y me decís…me decís eso del héroe, y ¿realmente esperas que no haga nada?-Hermione se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar.

-Ron…

-Perdón-dijo el chico-realmente no tendría que haberte besado…no lo vuelvo hacer, lo prometo.

-No-dijo rápido Hermione de forma inconsciente. Ron la miro sin entender. ¿Quería que la vuelva a besar? Vio como la chica se ponía nerviosa. Había algo raro, algo que ella no le decía.

-Ron…yo no quiero que juegues conmigo-le dijo sin mirarlo. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, el nunca jugaría con ella.

-Hermione…-dijo el chico llamando su atención, haciendo que la castaña se voltee a mirarlo. Ahora con los ojos secos de lagrimas, pero con una extraña expresión en el rostro.-Voy a besarte nuevamente…-Hermione negó con la cabeza levemente-si no quieres que te bese…-dijo acercándose lentamente-no me dejes que lo haga.

Pero Hermione no se movió. Ron la tomo de la cintura y la obligo a pararse junto a la cama. Después no supo en que momento ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, o cuando el la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Pero lo que si supo, es que ese seria el mejor beso de su vida.

Ron separo un poco su rostro del de Hermione y abrió los ojos. Apoyo la cabeza en la frente de la chica y la miro. Hermione tenia aun los ojos cerrados y una expresión que Ron encontró extremadamente hermosa.

Siguieron así abrazados por un tiempo. Ron tomándola de la cintura, sin separarla de el, y Hermione con sus manos en sus hombros. Para cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, Ron la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sentía como el corazón le latía aceleradamente y las manos le temblaban en la cintura de la chica. Se sentía, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, completamente feliz.

¿A quien le importaba la guerra? Si podía haber cosas tan lindas como esa sensación. Ron no quería una guerra en su vida. No quería que su mejor amigo este destinado a salvarlos a todos, no quería que toda su familia se vea sumergida en constantes preocupaciones, pero sobre todo, no quería que existiese la más remota posibilidad de que alguien le quite a Hermione.

No temía por su propia vida, temía por la de los demás, y en especial por una vida en particular.

Hermione volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo miro directamente a los ojos, y Ron pudo ver como brillaban, aun con poca luz. Era un brillo de esperanza. Destilaban confianza, lealtad, amistad, cariño…o tal ves amor. El solo pensarlo, hizo a Ron erizarle los pelos de la nuca.

Quizás se hubieran besado nuevamente. Quizás hubieran terminado dándose esos preciados besos en los que se demuestra todo lo que se siente, recostados sobre la cama. Quizás solo hubieran hablado, o tomado de la mano.

Quizás hubieran hecho muchas cosas, sino fuera porque Ginny abrió la puerta de par en par con un fuerte golpe, haciendo a Ron y Hermione saltar en direcciones opuestas.

-Si quieren vuelvo después-dijo con ese sarcasmo típico de ella, que a Ron le hubiese gustado quitar a patadas.

-No hace falta, Ginny-le dijo Hermione con las mejillas algo rojas. Ron la miro y pensó que si pudiera se quedaría mirándola todo el día. _Sino fuera por Ginny_, pensó mirando a su hermana con odio.

-Si hace falta-dijo Ron mirando a la pelirroja significativamente. Ron creyó ver en la mirada de Ginny algo así como alegría mezclada con sorpresa, y asintiendo con la cabeza, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ron…-lo llamo Hermione-creo que también deberías irte.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-pregunto mientras Hermione se acercaba hasta el, lo tomaba delicadamente de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta.

-No deberías estar en el cuarto de las mujeres-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que Ron encontró encantadora.

-Vamos a otro lugar…

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a las cosas avanzar sin presionarlas…tomar su propio curso-Ron no entendió esto, pero Hermione se le colgó del cuello rápidamente, le dio un beso que le dejo el cerebro vació y lo empujo afuera.

-Buenas noches, Hermione-le dijo el con una sonrisa tonta.

-Buenas noches, Ron-dijo la chica cerrando la puerta. Poco más tarde Ron se daría cuenta que Hermione podía lograr lo que quería con el si lo besaba. A lo mejor, ya no le ganaría nunca más un partido de ajedrez.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. A partir de ahora las cosas se ponen más complicadas y llega la acción/aventura…en fin, espero sus reviews y les dejo unos avances del próximo capitulo:**

Ron la miro bajar las escaleras lentamente. Parecía que todo a su alrededor se detenía. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un desordenado rodete y los brazos cargados de libros. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Ron es que los labios parecían brillarle de una forma más que peculiar. Linda, deseablemente linda

-Me parece a mi que Harry debería dejar de mirar a mi hermanita de esa forma-dijo Ron mirando a Harry por sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

-Hermione…-dijo Ron cerca del rostro de la chica que se hacia la desentendida-quiero besarte…

**Contesto sus reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Valeweasley: gracias por el review. Mi otra historia se llama El amor después del amor, es un Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione…léela y déjame reviews ahí también.**

**Jacqueline: y finalmente tuvieron esa oportunidad! Espero que te haya gustado este capi…y si, Viktor llego a complicar las cosas, ya veremos más de el más adelante, espero tus reviews!**

**Yinyii: jajaja, no odies a Harry…el no tiene la culpa, aunque creo que todos esperamos que Harry vea el primer beso de Ron y Hermione, así nos enteremos, sino nunca nos enteraremos.**

**Piby Weasley: gracias por el review! Siempre constante…ya veras lo que van a ser esos entrenamientos, no los pensaba hacer…pero me gusto la idea. Espero que te haya gustado este capi…besos y gracias.**

**Paulis Weasley: gracias! Aunque creo que esta lejos de ser el mejor fic que hayas leído, espero que te guste este capi y continua dejando reviews…además ya no creo que tengas que tirar la computadora otra vez!**

**Chris-Mcloud: gracias por el review! Me gustan más las criticas que las alabanzas, así uno sigue mejorando…sigue diciendo las cosas que crees puedo mejorar. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos! YOGINNY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón. Es lo único que se me ocurre decirles. La verdad es que me fui de vacaciones y me las tome muy en serio, les prometo que subiré de ahora en más, más rápido los capítulos. La verdad, que sin quererlo la historia se fue estancando en mi cabeza, pero espero que este capi sirva para recomponerme. Espero sus reviews, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y nuevamente, perdón por la demora.**

**Les recuerdo: si fuera JKR y fuera dueña de algo del mundo Potter no estaría muriéndome de calor en mi casa, en su lugar, lo haría en alguna playa afrodisíaca del caribe.**

**YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 8: JUGANDO A SER FELICES**

-¡Nadie le dijo que necesitaba ayuda!-grito Ron cubierto de lodo hasta las orejas. Llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor todo desarreglado, mojado, sucio y arrugado. El cabello lo traía todo parado por el barro seco, al igual que su cara. Lo único ligeramente visible eran sus ojos azules que brillaban de furia mientras era arrastrado por Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan hasta la Sala Común.

-Ya lo sabemos Ron-dijo Dean algo cansado.

-¡NO! Nadie lo sabe…es insoportable… ¡maldito búlgaro de mier…-pero no pudo terminar la frase que un hombre robusto, de anchas espaldas y cansino caminar entro al castillo arrastrando los pies, cubierto de lodo, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-¡Me tienes cansado Weasley!-dijo Krum limpiándose algo de la suciedad de su rostro.- ¿Parra que vienes a mis clases si ya sabes volarr?

-¡PORQUE QUIERO!-grito Ron fuera de si. Hermione que venia caminando detrás del pelirrojo se llevo una mano a la cara al escuchar lo infantil que sonaba el chico.

La cosa había sido de lo más graciosa. Aunque también se podría decir que no tenia nada que causara gracia. Ron había asistido a clases de vuelo, solo para vigilar a Krum de que no se acerque a Hermione, que había aceptado ir a sus clases solo por pedido exclusivo del búlgaro. Hermione había tenido miedo al comienzo, entonces el pelirrojo la ayudo, Krum le recordó que el era el profesor y que el debería ayudar a Hermione. Ron se encargó de decirle que ayudara a los más pequeños que estaban dando tumbos por todos lados que el ayudaría a Hermione. Krum había sacado entonces la cuestión del juego de Ron, diciendo que era muy malo para esas cosas, así que le dijo que también le ensañaría al pelirrojo a volar.

Ahí fue cuando la cosa se puso peligrosa. Ron desafió a Krum delante de toda la clase a una carrera hasta los aros de la cancha de Quidditch, cosa bastante idiota considerando que Krum era mucho más rápido y jugaba en el equipo de su país.

Así fue como volaron hasta los aros, ante los gritos de todos, llegando por escasos segundos el búlgaro primero. Ron de la furia se bajo en medio de un profundo charco de barro, y Krum regocijándose de su victoria lo intento ayudar. Claro que no contó con la sed de venganza Weasley que lo empujo hasta que el "profesor" quedo tirado junto a el cubierto de barro.

Quizás en ese preciso momento se hubieran agarrado a golpes sino fuera porque Dean, Seamus, Neville y Hermione intervinieron separando al pelirrojo del búlgaro.

-¡Suéltenme!-grito Ron pateando al aire. Krum camino hasta el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la ultima edición de El Profeta.

-¡Soy tu profesor!-le recordó con superioridad-Deberías agradecer que te di unas clases de vuelo…con lo malo que erres.

-¡Suéltenme que lo mato!-grito Ron antes de doblar una esquina. Hermione lo miro resignada mientras lo seguía. Y el pelirrojo pudo ver como Krum le hacia señas por detrás de Hermione sobre su victoria.

Ron todavía recordaba como el búlgaro había mirado a Hermione cuando Ron estaba cubierto de lodo. Era una mirada de superioridad que ni siquiera había visto en Malfoy, y eso era decir mucho. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inferior.

-No le descuento puntos a su casa porr que hay gente que no merrece perrderrlos-dijo antes de marcharse por un pasillo que seguramente llevaba a su despacho.

Hermione pasó junto a Ron, Dean y Seamus levantando la cabeza, visiblemente ofendida.

-¿Que se queja?-pregunto Seamus-No nos restaron puntos…

-Creo que esta enojada con Ron-supuso Dean. Ambos miraron al chico que tenia la cabeza gacha.- ¿Estas bien?

-No

-¿Es por Krum?-pregunto Seamus-no te hagas problema, no te diré que vuelas mejor que el, pero te gano por segundos…además ni siquiera es tan buen profesor…

-La mitad de la escuela va a sus clases porque es Viktor Krum…-añadió Dean-no es tan bueno…

-Además, Hermione no puede ser su amiga…el es un profesor ¿cierto?-pregunto Seamus.

Ron seguía mirando el piso fijamente. Esa misma mañana había decidido que hablaría con Hermione. El entendía que las chicas son bastante raras cuando se trata de cosas amorosas, como el las llamaba, pero el también tenia su opinión en este aspecto. Y su opinión era que el no quería dejar las cosas así nomás, que sigan su curso.

Por un momento se paso por su cabeza la idea de que Hermione quería una declaración digna. Bueno, la chica debía comprender. El no estaba hecho para andar gritando a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos, no es que no la quería, Merlín sabe que si, pero es que el no estaba hecho para esas cosas. Hermione lo debería saber a esa altura.

Pero ahora estaba seguro que después de ese comportamiento junto a _Vicky_ ella no querría saber ni una palabra de el.

-¡Ron!-escucho que le gritaron. El pelirrojo se volvió para ver a sus dos compañeros de habitación mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Que te ocurre?

-Anoche estabas feliz y ahora tienes una cara de trapo sucio…

-Gracias, Dean-le dijo sentándose en las escaleras. Ambos chicos lo imitaron y se ubicó uno a cada lado.-Es…bueno…saben que las chicas

-¡Oh!-intervino Dean guiñándole un ojo-¿Problemas de falda?

Ron sabia que era mala idea hablar con ellos. Sabía desde un principio que Dean correría a contárselo a Ginny y que Seamus haría lo propio con Parvati y Lavander y así se enteraría toda su familia y toda la escuela, respectivamente. Pero que más podía hacer.

No lo podía hablar con Harry que tenia tanta experiencia en chicas que valía recordar que la única vez que tuvo novia la chica salio corriendo a los brazos del ex novio de Ginny. No lo podía hablar con Hermione…por obvias razones. Ni loco se arriesgaría con la enferma mental de su hermana… ¿a quien recurría? ¿A Neville?

El solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Quién esa la afortunada?-pregunto Dean levantando las cejas provocativamente.

-No hay ninguna afortunada…

-¿No le dijiste todavía?

-Ese es el problema que no se que decirle…-dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y desordenándose el cabello.

-¡Vamos Ron! todas las chicas son iguales…les gusta la cursilería-dijo Seamus.

-Que le escriban cartas, les manden flores, les digan cosas lindas…las declaraciones publicas de afecto-dijo Dean-siempre funciona.

-¿Funciono con Ginny?-pregunto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bue…bueno, no exactamente…a Ginny no le gustan esas cosas…ya sabes-dijo Dean esquivando la mirada de Seamus que había comenzado a reír. Ron se reprimió el reír también.

-Pero a Her…digo, a ella no le gustan esas cosas, creo-dijo Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello.

-Entonces solo dile que te gusta-dijo Dean-eso _si_ funciono con Ginny.

Ron miro a sus consejeros y pensó que a lo mejor tenían razón. Conocía a Hermione la mitad de su vida, y si de algo estaba seguro era, que hiciera lo que hiciera, Hermione no se reiría de el. A lo mejor se enojaría, porque el no sabe de esas cosas, pero prefería que se enoje a que se le ría.

-¿Así que pidiendo consejitos de amor, eh, Weasley?-pregunto la odiosa voz de Malfoy. Ron, Dean y Seamus se pararon al mismo tiempo dispuestos a atacarlo.-No creía que caerías tan bajo como para andar pidiendo consejos para enamorar a la sangre sucia…

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-dijeron los tres Gryffindor al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que no le puedes pedir consejitos a tu padre? ¿O anda muy ocupado dando notas a El Profeta?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Ron sin comprender.

-¿No lo viste?-pregunto riéndose más fuerte-Pensé que les mandaría una copia a cada uno de sus hijos para hacerles creer que tenia algo de prestigio.

-Por lo menos mi padre aparece en la sección del ministerio…-dijo el pelirrojo-no en la de los fugados de Azkaban.

Dean y Seamus rieron, pero Malfoy no lo hizo, en su lugar intento mandar un hechizo a Ron que le rozo la frente, provocándole un gran corte. Seamus se propuso comenzar un duelo, pero Dean fue más rápido y pronto estaban metidos en una guerra de rayos.

La batalla no duro mucho. Tres varitas contra una era bastante desigual. En minutos Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, escupiendo babosas y con el pelo todo chamuscado.

-Mejor vamonos de aquí-sugirió Seamus antes de salir corriendo.

La sala común estaba llena de gente, así que rápidamente, cambiaron sus caras de profundo orgullo por unas de estamos cansados de tantas clases. Dean y Seamus propusieron ir a contárselo a sus compañeros, pero Ron tenia otros planes.

Busco a Hermione con la vista pero no la encontró, en cambio, se encontró con una Ginny bastante despreocupada descansando en uno de los sillones leyendo un pergamino.

-Hola-la saludo sentándose a su lado sin dejar de buscar por sobre las cabezas a la castaña.

-No viste a…

-¿Hermione?-termino Ginny. Ron asintió.-Creo que esta en su habitación…parecía enojada.

-Bueno…

-No se que le hiciste ahora, pero mejor soluciónalo rápido…en fin-dijo mostrándole un ejemplar de El Profeta.

-¿Que tiene todo el mundo hoy con ese periódico?-pregunto irritado.

-¡Si que eres escandaloso!-le dijo Ginny-papa dio una entrevista, mira

Ron tomo el diario entre sus manos y leyó la primera página. Con letras grandes y bien oscuras se leía: _Perdida en el Ministerio_, _pagina 6_. Ron siguió leyendo los otros títulos. _Una visita por las cavernas de afuera de Hogsmade pagina 7. ¿El embrujo silencium causa enfermedades? Pagina 2. Asalto al tren XXIII rumbo a Gales de más de 100 galeons pagina 3. Arthur Weasley en una entrevista especial pagina 9_. Ron se salteo las páginas y llego hasta la entrevista de su padre.

_Arthur Weasley: El Ministerio tiene fallas, por Erógena McBride_

_En la tarde de ayer, y luego del incidente en el sector I de Cosas de alto valor (ver pagina 6) ningún miembro calificado del Ministerio se digno en dar declaraciones sobre el incidente. Así fue como pasadas las 10 de la noche, Arthur Weasley encargado de la sección del Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, dio a conocer su versión de los hechos._

"_Estamos todavía muy apenados por lo sucedido, se podría decir que es una gran perdida para nuestro mundo" estableció Weasley de alrededor de 70 años _(¿70? Pensó Ron) _"Es muy triste para nosotros esta situación. En menos de dos años se produjeron varios incidentes dentro del Ministerio"_

_Mientras todavía falta dar a conocer que fue lo que realmente paso hace dos noches, es importante recalcar que al parecer varios miembros del Ministerio no se sienten seguros. "Nosotros deberíamos brindar seguridad al resto de la comunidad, pero mientras estas cosas sigan pasando dentro del propio Ministerio es difícil que se logre" sentencio Weasley con ímpetu._

_Al finalizar la noche varios miembros del Escuadrón de Seguridad Mágica trabajaban si cesar. Weasley termino la entrevista siendo bastante severo "Así las cosas no pueden continuar, hay demasiada fallas"_

Ron miro a Ginny que lo había estado observando con cuidado.

-¿Papa dijo todo eso?

-No estoy segura-dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida-pero al parecer lo que pasó en la Sección I fue algo importante.

-¿Se robaron algo?

-Parece que si, lo único que dice El Profeta es que tiene que ver con toda la comunidad mágica de nuestro país…parece que se robaron algo del patrimonio nacional…o algo así

-¿El patri-que?

-Eso me dijo Hermione…pero en fin, el Ministerio no dijo nada-dijo Ginny mirándose las uñas-¡Ah! Lo único que saben es que sea lo que sea, quien lo tenga no lo debe querer para nada bueno…además dicen que solo unas pocas personas los pueden usar…

-¿Que será?-le pregunto Ron. Ginny solo se levanto de hombros y miro por sobre Ron hacia las escaleras que dan a la habitación de las chicas. Hermione bajaba las escaleras.

Ron la miro bajar las escaleras lentamente. Parecía que todo a su alrededor se detenía. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un desordenado rodete y los brazos cargados de libros. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Ron es que los labios parecían brillarle de una forma más que peculiar. Linda, deseablemente linda.

-¡Hermione!-la llamo Ginny. La castaña pareció dudar al ver a Ron ahí y se acerco a ella con seguridad. Parecía dispuesta a hacer de cuenta que Ron no estaba allí.

-Hola Ginny-la saludo.

-Hola-dijo Ron, pero no hubo respuesta. Ginny pareció notar que el aire entre ellos se podría cortar con un cuchillo y como siempre se puso a hablar aceleradamente.

-¡No saben lo divertido que estuvo mi día!-empezó la pelirroja-empezó con una clase de vuelo con Krum-_¡Oh! Justo el tema prohibido_-en la que Malik Roones se cayo de cabeza de la escoba, entonces con Collin le hicimos creer que era un pelicano-_Lo que esta diciendo Ginny no tiene sentido_-pero estaba todo bien hasta que Krum salio de la nada haciéndose el profesor y nos empezó a retar…

-Tiene la costumbre de hacer eso-intervino Ron mirando a Hermione significativamente.

-y nos hecho de la clase…-concluyó Ginny.

-¡Tiene toda la razón en hacerlo!-dijo sobresaltada Hermione-¡Es el profesor!

-¡Ah claro!-se quejo Ron-el puede golpearme en la cabeza y yo tengo que decirle que me golpee más fuerte.

-¡No! Lo único que tienes que hacer es respetarlo…

-Eso hice, hasta que el me dijo que yo era malo en Quidditch…

-¡TU MISMO DIJISTE ESO!-grito Hermione. La gente los comenzaba a mirar y Ginny de a poco se escabulló detrás de Hermione.

-¡PERO TU ME DIJISTE QUE REALMENTE ERA BUENO!-grito de vuelta Ron-¿ME ESTABAS MINTIENDO?

-No…-dijo Hermione bajito llevándose una mano a la cabeza.-Pensé que ya habías superado a Viktor-le dijo con la respiración agitada y todavía algo enojada.

-No puedo superarlo cuando lo veo día tras día planeando como hacer para estar cerca de ti-le dijo sentándose irritado en un brazo del sillón. Hermione se acerco a el y con las manos en la caderas, símbolo de su enojo, lo miro a los ojos.

-No fue suficiente muestra de que no quiero Viktor de _esa_ forma con lo que paso entre nosotros la otra noche…-le dijo muy bajita para que solo el pueda escucharla.

Ron sonrió. Ahora se sentía un idiota. Hermione siempre lograba eso en el. Lograba que el notase que la culpa había sido suya y que le correspondía a el pedir perdón, pero en el tema Krum el sabia que Hermione no tenia razón esta vez. Solo que no se lo diría.

-Lo siento…-le dijo sonriéndole. Hermione, que se había hecho la enojada, lo miro de reojo y sonrió de costado.

Ron se volvió a ver si había alguien mirándolos, aun, y al comprobar que todos habían vuelto a sus tareas, tomo una de las manos de Hermione y entrecruzo los dedos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y sonreír.

-¡Ron!-escucho la voz de Seamus-si andas con Hermione tanto tiempo _la_ chica no se fijara en ti…creerá que estas de novio con Hermione…

Ron se llevo la palma de la mano a la cabeza, golpeándose fuertemente. Hermione separo la mano de la suya y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo enojada. Ron esquivo rápidamente la mirada y la ubico en alguien más.

-¡Seamus!-le grito-¡Vete de aquí antes de que te arranque las orejas y las mande por correo a tu abuela!

-¡Que violento!

-¡Ron!-lo reprimió Hermione. Ron ni la miro, mientras Seamus se alejaba maldiciéndolo por lo bajo otra imagen ocupo su atención.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la escalera de la habitación de los chicos, hablando muy cerca uno del otro, sin notar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero lo que más perturbo a Ron fue la mirada de Harry. Decididamente no era una mirada de hermano, en especial, porque sus ojos estaban concentrados en los labios de su hermana que, como siempre, no dejaba de hablar.

-Me parece a mi que Harry debería dejar de mirar a mi hermanita de esa forma-dijo Ron mirando a Harry por sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

La chica se giro para contemplar la escena junto a el.

-No seas tonto Ron…-le dijo riendo dulcemente. Ron la miro y comprendió que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo que el. Harry ya no veía a Ginny de la misma manera.

Decidido a que no le gustaría presenciar como su hermana y su mejor amigo comienzan a besuquearse en medio de la Sala Común, se movió con dirección a las escaleras dispuesto a impedirlo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No seas chiquilín, Ron-le dijo Hermione tironeándolo, mientras el todavía trataba de safarse para arrancar orejas, ahora, a Harry.-Escu…escucha…¡Ron!-grito cuando no podía pararlo más.-Harry y Ginny son solo amigos…por ahora…

-¿Por ahora?-pregunto asustado.

-Vamos Ron-le dijo empujándolo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda-¿Acaso no te gustaría la idea de Ginny y Harry juntos?

-No cuando Ginny tiene otro novio-dijo señalando a Dean con la cabeza. El chico estaba sentado cerca de la salida con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando hacia su novia y su compañero de habitación con el ceño fruncido.

Ron ni siquiera sintió lastima por el. En realidad, sonrió divertido.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Hermione una vez que estuvieron afuera.

-¡Harry esta destruyendo una pareja!-dijo ahora si, riendo a carcajadas-¡nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto!

Hermione sonrió divertida. Ron se quedo mirándola un rato con una sonrisa tonta, pero fue cuando encontró la mirada de Hermione, que noto que no habría forma de dar un paso atrás.

Había pensado, ilusamente, que quizás las cosas podían seguir siendo como antes, pero noto, que después de besarla, no habría en el mundo, otros labios que quiera besar. Y ahí se dio cuenta por completo que Ronald Weasley amaba a Hermione Granger.

-Ron…-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa alejándose de el. El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a caminar hacia ella, ni en que momento, la castaña, había quedado atrapada entre la pared y el mismo.

-Mmmmm…-fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Eh…a, el trabajo para Snape es muy largo…me parece que no busque en los libros correctos, y no quiero que nos baje más puntos, mejor me voy a revisar en la biblioteca, seguro que todavía no cerro…

-Hermione…-la interrumpió-no tenemos Pociones hasta el lunes…

-¿Cierto, no?-dijo la chica mirando a cualquier lado menos a la cara del pelirrojo.-Bueno, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta complicada este año, no podemos dejarnos estar…Snape dando dos clases ¿a quien demonios se le ocurrió eso?

-Hermione…-dijo Ron cerca del rostro de la chica que se hacia la desentendida-quiero besarte…

La chica volvió la cabeza y encontró sus ojos directamente. Pareció ceder por unos instantes, pero luego negó con la cabeza firmemente. Ron le sonrió y comenzó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa mientras se cercaba aun más al rostro de la castaña.

Y la beso.

Poco les importo escuchar como el retrato de la Dama Gorda comentaba con Sir Mandrache como la juventud estaba errada. O que los bullicios de la Sala Común se acrecentaron cuando el retrato dio lugar a Collin Creveey. O que se escucharan pasos a lo lejos, pasos cansinos, descoordinados y un poco fuertes.

-¿Perrdón?-dijo una voz detrás de él. Hermione salto como si se estuviera cayendo de su escoba, pero Ron, reconociendo perfectamente la voz se giro lentamente.

Viktor Krum, cruzado de brazos, completamente cubierto de lodo y con la mirada furiosa, se encontraba parado delante suyo. Llevaba lo que parecía una bolsa llena de basura, ya que un montón de pergaminos viejos colgaban de unos cuantos agujeros que se habían formado por el peso de la bolsa.

-¡Viktor, digo… ¡profesor!-grito Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Weasley le parrece correcto lo que hizo?-le pregunto mirando a Ron desafiante. El pelirrojo comenzó a irritarse.

-¿Y se puede saber que hice?-pregunto.

-Trrajo engañada a la señorrita Grrangerr a los pasillos parra poderr aprrovecharrse de ella-le informo el búlgaro, deduciendo como un pésimo detective.

-¡¿Que?-grito Ron con las orejas rojas de furia.- ¡Esto es el colmo!

-Viktor…Ron no me trajo confundida a los pasillos…nosotros, er, íbamos a la biblioteca-dijo Hermione con las mejillas algo rojas.

Ron la miro enojado. ¿Cual era el problema de decirle a Krum que habían salido porque querían algo de privacidad? Bueno, a lo mejor ese no fue el plan inicial, pero era el que contaba.

-¿A estas horras?-pregunto Krum. Ron se cruzo de brazos, enojado, a esperar la respuesta de Hermione. La chica ni lo miro, pero parecía extremadamente nerviosa.

-Si, perdón por estar fuera de la Sala Común, prometemos que no pasara nuevamente-le dijo sonriéndole al búlgaro que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ron quiso, en ese momento, comenzar a golpearle la cabeza con la bolsa, pero en su lugar lanzo un fuerte gruñido que hizo a Krum dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, serra mejorr que entrren…-dijo justo antes de que la bolsa se desplomara por completo y el suelo se llenara de pergaminos viejos.-Oh…

-No hay problemas, nosotros te ayudamos, ¿cierto Ron?-dijo Hermione dándole al pelirrojo significativas miradas. El chico se agacho de mala gana y comenzó a juntar unos cuantos papeles, haciéndolos un bollo en una mano, mientras que con la otra los juntaba, después e limpiar el suelo con ellos.

-Herrmionie-dijo Krum haciendo a Ron querer matarlo-¿podrrías pasarr porr mi despacho mañana?- en ese momento la boca de Ron se abrió hasta el suelo.

-Emm…claro

Y eso lo hizo perder por completo la poca paciencia que lo caracteriza. Ron se paro de su lugar, todavía sujetando algunos pergaminos en su mano izquierda, y los tiro con fuerza, desparramándolos por todo el lugar. Sin decir nada, y sin siquiera mirar a Hermione, se metió por el retrato insultando a Krum y a toda su familia.

Harry estaba en una esquina. Parecía que algo andaba mal con el desde hacia días, y Ron se reprimió el no haberle preguntado. Se acerco a el y se dejo caer a su lado.

El pelinegro ni noto su presencia hasta que Ron hablo, y eso fue después de seguir la mirada de Harry y encontrarse con Ginny y Dean hablando en el sillón frente a la chimenea, algo distantes, pero todavía mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron dubitativo.

-¿Sabes que no me gusta de Dean?-dijo Harry sin prestarle atención a la risa de Ron-Su pelo…es demasiado…esponjoso.

-¿Y tu cuando tocaste el pelo de Dean para saber eso?-pregunto Ron entre risas. Harry solo señalo al chico con la mano, indicándole que mire, gruño algo por lo bajo y se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-¿Harry, no hay algo que quieras decirme?-esto pareció llamar la atención del chico que se giro a mirarlo. Y Ron no comprendió esa mirada.

Su atención se desvió en segundos cuando una ofendida Hermione entro por el agujero del retrato. Ron esquivo rápidamente la mirada y se volvió a ver a su hermano y a su novio de pelo esponjoso.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Harry viendo un pergamino que Ron sostenía entre sus dedos todavía.

-Ron necesito hablar contigo-le informo Hermione con el tono de voz más frió que Ron le había escuchado alguna vez.

-Me alegro-dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarla y tirando el pergamino junto a Harry.

-No puedes seguir actuando como un niño pequeño-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si el sigue actuando como tu amigo y no tu profesor…-largo Ron.

-¿Ron de donde sacaste esto?-pregunto Harry.

-Puede ser mi amigo y mi profesor…

-No no puede.

-Si puede.

-No puede.

-¡Basta!-grito Harry llamando la atención de más de uno en la Sala Común.- ¡Ron! ¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Lo tenía el maldito Krum-dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, entonces hay que averiguar de donde lo saco el-dijo Harry.

-¿Tu también?-pregunto Hermione-porque no lo dejan tranquilo…

-Ya salto a defenderlo-dijo Ron moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

-¡No!-dijo Harry mostrándoles el pergamino-no cuando tiene este mapa…

-¿Que mapa?-pregunto Ron y acercándose al pergamino vio lo que parecía el mapa de uno de los pisos del colegio. En una esquina observo una cruz gigante de color negro con el símbolo de una serpiente abajo.

-Pero…-dijo Hermione-esto lleva…es un mapa para llegar…

-Si-intervino Harry-lleva a la Cámara de los Secretos.

**Bueno, al fin termine el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, en lo que es la eterna espera por el sexto libro. Gracias, y suerte!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo que me costo mucho idear. El próximo vendrá mucho más rápido de lo que esperan. Besos. YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 9: VIVIR PARA MI ERES TÚ**

La Cámara Secreta era un lugar oscuro, mohoso y bastante maloliente. Hermione algo nerviosa se movió entre sus amigos que no parecían estar tan asustados como ella. A su derecha Harry se movía confiado, a su izquierda, y un poco rezagado, Ron miraba todo asombrado.

Ni bien habían descubierto el plano que llevaba hacia la Cámara, habían corrido a ver si había algo diferente en ella. Durante todo el camino Ron había dicho que seguramente Viktor era un mortífago. Hermione sabia que eso no era cierto, sabia que el era de lo buenos. Ella no juzgaba mal a las personas.

Harry, por otro lado, parecía no estar de acuerdo con ninguno de sus dos amigos. Más bien, parecía formular sus propias teorías sobre lo que podrían encontrar allí dentro, y, especialmente, quien era el autor de aquel mapa.

La puerta del baño de chicas seguía cerrada, prohibiendo la entrada a cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo. Harry fue el que de un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta, parecía bastante decidido, y eso no hizo más que asustar a Hermione.

Pero lo que más la asusto, fue el hecho de encontrar que el acceso había sido forzado. Alguien, en un arduo trabajo, había abierto la entrada a golpes. Los lavaderos, detrás de los cuales se encontraba la puerta, estaban destruidos, y un gran hueco, que Hermione solo escucho en historias, se abría delante de ellos.

-¡Esto es un a locura!-había dicho la castaña, cuando Harry y Ron se propusieron a entrar.- ¡Quien sabe lo que puede haber allí dentro!

-Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar-largo Harry sin mirarla. Ron asintió con la cabeza, pero pareció comprender el temor de su amiga.

-Ya no hay basilisco, Hermione-le aseguro-Harry lo destruyo.

A Hermione no la convenció mucho esta teoría, pero acepto entrar. Apenas cayo sobre una gran cantidad de esqueletos humanos, que parecían estar allí hace más de cien años, comprendió que nada bueno podía salir de esa aventura.

Ahora, cuando se encontraba caminando entre estatuas de serpientes, se sentía aun peor. No envidiaba, en lo más mínimo, la experiencia que había vivido Harry en su segundo año, como si lo había hecho en su momento.

-¿Dónde estaba Ginny cuando la encontraste?-pregunto Ron detrás suyo, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, entre decidida y enojada.

-Ahí-señalo Harry el centro de la sala-estaba muy pálida…y el diario estaba un poco más allá…

-¿Que estamos haciendo acá?-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, mirando a todos lados y abrazándose a si misma.

-Les digo que fue Krum-dijo Ron tercamente.

-¡Claro que no!-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la castaña contestar.-El nunca haría algo así…

-¡Claro! Porque tú lo conoces tanto…

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?

-Sabes bien…-pero fue cortado.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Harry viendo, junto a uno de los huecos de la pared, una cosa larga y en descomposición.-Debe ser el basilisco…-dijo poco después. Pero había algo más que llamo la atención, un grueso de pergaminos se encontraba junto a la serpiente muerta.

-¡Son los pergaminos que tenia Vicky!-dijo el pelirrojo furioso mirando a Hermione. La chica se llevo las manos a la cadera y miro a Ron enfurecida.

-¡Seguro que no lo son!-dijo, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Aquí hay una lista de alumnos…son alumnos que están tomando clases de Quidditch-dijo el pelinegro tendiéndole el pergamino a la chica, que no encontraba razón alguna para que esa lista estuviese ahí.

-Bueno-dijo Ron-ya esta claro…fue Krum

-Ron…

-¡Hay que avisarle a Dumbledore!-dijo el pelirrojo, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Hay algo raro acá-dijo mirando con interés para todos lados-no creo que haya sido Krum…-dijo mirando los otros papeles-estos papeles son muy viejos…

-Quizás alguien quiso inculparlo-sugirió Hermione, mirando a Harry que se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Quién querría inculparlo?-pregunto Ron moviendo los brazos por todos lados.

-¡Claro que alguien que lo odie!-grito Hermione mirándolo enojada.

-¡¿Estas sugiriendo que fui yo!- preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras Harry negaba la cabeza detrás suyo y comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

-Yo no dije eso-dijo apenada la castaña.

-Pero lo pensaste-la corto Ron dolido. Harry hizo un fuerte ruido con la garganta y movió la cabeza indicándoles la salida. Ron se movió rápidamente, dejando a Hermione al último.

-Ron…-lo llamo pero el chico ya había comenzado a hablar con Harry, y a pesar de que escucho su voz, se hizo el desentendido. Cuando vio que estaba quedando muy atrás, corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

-…y la cámara solo puede ser abierta por el heredero, así que no fue Voldemort, porque la entrada fue forzada-concluyo Harry, mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Pero quien crees que fue?-pregunto Hermione ubicándose al lado de Ron, que ni la miro.

-No se-dijo el chico al tiempo que se detenía a mirar como harían para salir-pero quien quiera que fuera no debe querer algo bueno.

-¿Que puede querer alguien de esta Cámara?-se pregunto Ron en voz alta-Ya no hay nada que ponga en peligro a los estudiantes, no hay diario…

-Debe haber algo más-dijo Hermione. Harry se subió por el orificio de la entrada y comenzó a escalar. Hermione vio a Ron mirarla de reojo, como indicándole que fuera ella primero, y sin pensarlo subió detrás de Harry.

-Eso si que fue raro-dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a la castaña para que terminara se salir del orificio. Hermione se paro a su lado y vio a Harry sacar los pergaminos del bolsillo de su túnica.

-¡¿Porque los trajiste!

-Será mejor que los revisemos uno por uno-dijo el chico sin mirarla y ojeando los pergaminos-debe haber algo que nos diga el porque la Cámara fue abierta…y por quien…

-Tenemos que decírselo a Dumbledore-le dijo Hermione viendo también algunos pergaminos. Contenían dibujos raros, algunas pociones, mapas y muchas estaban solo escritas en un idioma antiguo y en una horrible caligrafía.

-Claro-dijo Harry todavía pensativo-será mejor que se lo digamos ahora mismo.

-¡¿Que no piensan ayudarme!-grito Ron desde abajo. Ambos se arrodillaron y de un tiron lo hicieron salir, pero fue tanto el envión que Ron no pudo pisar bien, y tropezando con una piedra, cayó sobre Hermione.

-Yo mejor los dejo solos-dijo Harry al ver como Ron no tenía intenciones de pararse, y miraba a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

-Lo-lo siento-dijo, pero Hermione sabía que en realidad no lo sentía.

-No hay problema-le dijo y Ron le sonrió divertido, con una de esas sonrisas que le hacían temblar las piernas-pero aun así salte de encima-le dijo riendo.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa, se quito de encima y le tendió la mano para que se pare junto a el. Cuando Hermione estuvo a su altura, o más bien, a lo máximo de_ su_ altura, y se encontraba pegada al cuerpo de Ron, el chico que no le soltó de la mano, le robo un beso.

-¡Hey!-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tonta, que jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría a formar.

-No te deberías enojar-le dijo el chico-recuerda que soy yo el ofendido…

-Sabes bien Ron que yo no dije nada de…-pero Ron la volvió a cortar con un beso, esta vez, más largo. Hermione sonrió sobre la boca del pelirrojo al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Sabia bien que le había dicho que dejen a los cosas seguir su propio curso. Sabía bien que no era bueno que discutan y se comiencen a besar, después de un rato, sin haber resuelto el problema. Sabía bien que no deberían estar besándose en la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos y con Harry esperándolos en los pasillos. Pero no le importaba.

Cuando Ron la besaba sentía que no sabía nada. Todo posible conocimiento se esfumaba de su cabeza, ni un poco de razonamiento rondaba por su mente. Y es que nada podía superar esos besos.

Besar a Ron era como volar. Hermione había vivido esa experiencia pocas veces en su vida y, cada vez, el estómago le dio vuelta, se mareo un poco y se sintió desmayar. Ahora era como estar montada sobre la escoba nuevamente.

Amaba esa sensación. Claro, _ahora_, la amaba.

-¿Que están haciendo que…-pero Harry no termino la pregunta. Hermione vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, se giraba para salir del baño.

-No tendríamos que haber hecho esto acá-dijo la castaña tomando de la mano a Ron y llevándolo a la salida.

-Hermione…-la llamo el pelirrojo. La chica se dio vuelta y lo miro con una sonrisa tonta.-No quiero pelear contigo todo el tiempo por culpa de Krum.

-Ya se, Ron…pero tienes que superarlo-dijo la castaña-tienes que aceptar que va estar en el colegio todo el tiempo, que lo cruzaras por los pasillos, que tendrás clases de vuelo con el…

-No pienso volver a sus clases…

-Como sea-prosiguió la castaña-no me gustaría que anden a los golpes, ni que le contestes mal…Viktor es mi amigo, y tu…

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa que le hicieron temblar las piernas, nuevamente.

-Y tu…-pero fue interrumpida. Harry volvió a entrar, tapándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra delante de su cuerpo tratando de evitar chocar con algo.

-No-no los quiero interrumpir-dijo sin dejar de caminar hasta que choco con un poco de escombros-y me alegro de que finalmente estén juntos…aunque no me lo hayan dicho…pero me parece que deberíamos ir a ver a Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y, luego de sonreírle a Ron, camino hasta la salida del baño, quería estar sola unos segundos, así pueda sonreír como una idiota. Antes de salir escucho a Ron decir: _Ya puedes abrir los ojos Harry_.

Segundos después ambos chicos saldrían del baño, Harry con una increíble cara de desconcierto y Ron con las orejas coloradas. No era necesario ser la mejor alumna de Hogwarts para darse cuenta que habían intentado hablar de lo que el moreno había visto.

-Harry…-empezó, pero al ver como el chico se tornaba pálido, decidió que era mejor dejar la conversación para después-¿crees que el profesor Dumbledore este? Según tengo entendido los viernes a la noche hay reunión de la orden.

-Es cierto-dijo Ron pensativo.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que esperaremos hasta mañana-dijo el pelinegro-me parece que podríamos ir leyendo estos pergaminos.

-Claro-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Harry los miro de reojo y comenzó a caminar hasta la Sala Común. Ron sonrió algo avergonzado y camino junto a la castaña todo el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Y que se supone que significa esto?-pregunto alarmado Ron, mientras giraba de todas formas posibles un pergamino bastante viejo y todo quebrajado.

-Es Runas Antiguas, Ron-le dijo Hermione con paciencia por décima vez esa noche.

-Deben ser _muy_ antiguas-dijo el chico dejando el pergamino en la mesa y tomando otro. Hermione lo vio de reojo mientras intentaba arreglar lo que parecía un mapa de Hogwarts, pero al que le faltaban bastantes secciones.

-Espero que Harry haya encontrado a la profesora McGonagall-dijo la castaña sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, resignada, ante la dificultad del dibujo.

-Lo único que se puede decir-dijo Ron llamando su atención-es que estos pergaminos fueron escritos por la misma persona, mira el trazo de la pluma.

Hermione lo miro entre sorprendida y entusiasmada. Tomo unos cuantos pergaminos y los examino con cuidado, efectivamente, Ron tenia razón. El trazo de los pergaminos era desparejo, algunas veces se cortaba y volvía a seguir, como si la tinta se acabase y no le importara hasta que ya no se podía escribir más.

-Solo este es diferente-dijo Ron alzando un pergamino y mostrándoselo. Hermione comprobó que era una escritura más seguro, como más tranquila.

-¡Eso fue muy bueno, Ron!-dijo la castaña-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Es que soy muy inteligente-le dijo el chico sonriéndole-ahora que descubrimos algo, ¿podemos descansar? ¿Por favor?

Hermione negó con la cabeza levemente. Ron se paro de su lugar, frente a ella, y rodeando la pequeña mesa que los separaba, se sentó a su lado.

-Ron…esperemos que Harry traiga a McGonagall y ahí-pero Ron la corto. Hizo un ruido exasperante con la garganta y la chica se volvió a mirarlo, impaciente.

-Podemos esperar que vuelvan, pero me parece a mi-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de la castaña, que había vuelto a mirar los pergaminos sin siquiera prestarles atención-que hay cosas más interesantes por hacer…

Hermione sonrió un poco, pero no lo miro. El chico le dio un suave beso en el cuello que le dio una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Hermione se estremeció en su lugar, como si hubiera recibido un escalofrió. Ron rió divertido y le pregunto al oído.

-¿Tan malo es que te bese?

La castaña se giro, bruscamente, a mirarlo dispuesta a negar el comentario de Ron, pero en pocos segundos, se vio envuelta en uno de esos besos apasionados, que pueden dejar sin aire a cualquiera.

-¡¿Que significa esto!-grito McGonagall desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ron y Hermione saltaron en sus lugares, y como resultado, el pelirrojo fue a parar al suelo.

-Profesora…-dijo Hermione, pero noto una leve sonrisa en su jefa de casa, al tiempo que vio como Harry, detrás de la mujer, contenía la risa todo lo que podía.

-Creo que mejor me muestran esos pergaminos-dijo sin prestar atención a un Ron adolorido que se sobaba la espalda. McGonagall pasó junto al chico y se sentó en el lugar que Ron había ocupado frente a Hermione.

-Estos son todos los que encontramos-le informo Harry, mientras ayudaba a Ron a sentarse en el sillón. Hermione lo miro por unos segundos, antes de volver a mirar a la profesora.

-Lo mejor será que me lo lleve-dijo la mujer-Dumbledore querrá saber sobre esto. Saben bien que lo que hicieron fue completamente irresponsable.

Los tres chicos bajaron la cabeza. Hermione sentía como años de buen comportamiento se iban por el escusado.

-Hay también un pergamino que no es tan viejo-dijo Harry de repente-pertenece a la lista de alumnos que toman clase de vuelo con Viktor Krum.

McGonagall lo miro seriamente. Parecía bastante asustada. Hermione miro a Harry con reproche, de alguna forma, ese comentario del pelinegro había hecho quedar a Viktor como el posible culpable.

-También se pueden ver dos tipos diferentes de escritura-dijo Ron caminando hasta la mesa-todos los papeles tienen el mismo trazo, salvo este-dijo mostrándoselo a la jefa de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, señor Weasley, esa si es información importante-Ron sonrió ante el comentario y Hermione lo miro con ternura. _Y pensar que a veces Ron creía que no servia para nada…_

-Profesora-intervino la castaña-¿Quién cree que pueda haber abierto la Cámara?

-No lo se-dijo la mujer-pero me voy a encargar de averiguarlo…estas cosas no pueden pasar sin que nos enteremos…de cualquier forma, quien quiera que la abrió-

-No puede querer algo bueno-termino Harry arrugando el entrecejo.

Hermione vio como la mujer se alejaba de la mesa, recogiendo los papeles y guardándoles, con cuidado, en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ron le sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, al verla pasar a su lado, y se volvió a sentar, todavía con la espalda adolorida.

-Fue muy importante su descubrimiento-dijo antes de salir por el retrato la profesora-pero saben bien que no pueden arriesgarse de esa forma…puedo esperar este comportamiento del señor Potter y en cierta medida del señor Weasley también, pero espero que la próxima vez, señorita Granger, su inteligencia se anteponga a la arrebatada búsqueda de aventura de sus amigos.

Hermione se puso tan colorada como el pelo de Ron. No quería que McGonagall piense que ella actuaba impulsivamente, ella había sugerido fervientemente ir a ver a Dumbledore antes de correr a los baños, pero se había dejado convencer por Ron y Harry.

-Lo siento-dijo apenada.

-Con eso es suficiente-contesto la mujer-pero la próxima vez se les descontare puntos.-y sin decir más abandono la Sala Común.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-dijo Ron ofendido.- ¡Descubrimos un posible peligro y ella nos amenaza con bajarnos puntos!

-Es su deber…-dijo Harry algo ofendido también-pero deberían _darnos_ puntos…

-Claro-corroboro el pelirrojo. Hermione estaba demasiada enojada por la actitud de los chicos, que decidió que era mejor subir a dormir.- ¿Dónde vas?

-A dormir-le dijo fríamente-no estoy de humor como para soportar sus cuestionamientos hacia la autoridad…rompimos una regla y hay que pagar… ¡no puedo creer que se sientan orgullosos!... ¡esto es el colmo!

Se giro rápidamente y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas. Por atrás escucho a Ron preguntar _¿que reglas?_, y aun más enojada se metió en la cama.

Esa noche soñaría con fuego, leones y muchos besos.

Para cuando la mañana de sábado llego, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor. El frió había comenzado a llegar al colegio y los alumnos se veían obligados a resguardarse bajo sus gruesas capas, mientras se esperaba para esa tarde la primera nevada.

Como era ya sabido, Hermione se levanto temprano, se abrigo hasta las orejas, y bajo a la sala común para una pequeña sección de lectura antes del desayuno. Y como era sábado, sabía que el desayuno seria pasadas las once, horario en el que sus amigos bajarían.

-Sabes Crosshanks(n/a: no me acuerdo del nombre del gato)-dijo la castaña una vez que su gato se ubicó sobre su regazo-ayer fue un muy buen día-dijo recordando lo que había pasado. Claro si le quitaban el incidente con Krum, la visita a la Cámara Secreta…

Un ruidito en la ventana la hizo despegar su imaginación de lo lindo que se sentían los besos de Ron. Una lechuza oscura, de buen porte y gran tamaño, golpeaba la ventana pidiendo autorización para entrar. Hermione se movió entre las sillas, mochilas y almohadones y la dejo pasar.

Inmediatamente reconoció la letra, una vez que leyó su propio nombre en el sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó el pequeño párrafo con rapidez.

_Hermione:_

_Te espero en mi despacho a las 9:30. Es mi único horario disponible hoy. Espero que asistas._

_Viktor_

Hermione miro la carta algo sorprendida, no sabia que actividad podía ocupar a Viktor un sábado en la mañana, pero sea lo que fuera era mejor.

No estaba entre sus planes discutir con Ron sobre el porque de esa reunión. Había llegado a la conclusión de que cuando se trataba del búlgaro Ron bloqueaba al resto del mundo y se disponía sola y exclusivamente a odiarlo. Así que lo mejor era, salir a encontrara Viktor lo más temprano posible, en un horario que era sabido que el pelirrojo no aparecería.

Se levanto de su lugar y salio de la Sala Común con paso cansino. Fuera lo que fuera que Viktor quería debía de ser algo importante para que la llamara tan temprano. De cualquier forma la voz de Ron en su cabeza culpando a Viktor de ser el autor de que la Cámara fuera abierta, le indicaba que debía tener cuidado y, a lo mejor, averiguar que hacia el con ese pergamino.

Camino por los pasillos del primer piso hasta que llego a uno en el cual había un cartel que anunciaba: _Despacho Profesor Viktor Krum_. Hermione se arreglo el cabello, se aliso la falda y pensó que debía ser parcial, no debía sacar conclusiones rápidamente. Toco la puerta con tres suaves golpes y espero que la puerta se abra.

-¡Herrmyonie!-grito Viktor Krum cuando la vio parada en el marco de la puerta. Hermione sonrió complaciente y movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola-dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien-dijo el búlgaro dejándola pasar-me parrece que el invierrno ya esta llegando…ahí estarre mejorr…

-Claro-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir-a mí también me gusta más el invierno, sobre todo porque significa que se acerca la navidad…

-¡Clarro!-dijo el chico-¡Navidad! Es mi fiesta favorita, siemprre me gustarron los rregalos.

Hermione sonrió al recordar como Ron se emocionaba al ver los regalos la mañana de Navidad. También recordaba como se entusiasmaba al ver la cara de alegría de aquellas personas a las que les regalaba algo especial. Siempre había esperado atento a que Hermione, lenta y pausadamente, abriera el regalo que el le daba.

-Harry y Ron también disfrutan mucho de las Navidades-le dijo y la cara del búlgaro se tenso.

-Tu amigo el pelirrojo es bastante insolente…-dijo el tratando de sonar casual. A Hermione no le gustaba nada el curso que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Para que me citaste, Viktor?-pregunto impaciente.

-¡Oh!-dijo-es que querria hablarr contigo…hace tiempo que no nos veiamos…y me parrece absurrdo escribirte una carrta si te veo diarriamente…

-Por supuesto-dijo la chica sonriendo-me parece bien que sigamos siendo amigos.

Krum no sonrió ante el comentario, solo la miro, y la castaña no pudo descifrar lo que esa mirada significaba, salvo por el hecho de que se había creado una enorme tensión en la habitación.

-Herrmyionie…-dijo el búlgaro acercándose peligrosamente a la chica. Hermione se paro lentamente de su lugar y se acerco a la puerta.-crreo que debes saberr algo…

-Lo mejor será que me vaya-dijo, pero Krum se paro en la puerta impidiéndole la salida.-Viktor…no puedes…yo no…

-Me parrece que mi sentimientos no van a serr correspondidos-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza sentido. Hermione abrió la boca pero no sabia que decir, no sabia como no herir sus sentimientos.

-Viktor…-dijo, pero el chico fue más rápido y sin que Hermione se diera cuenta le dio un beso rápidamente en los labios.

-¡No!-dijo la castaña alejándolo de ella-¡Nosotros somos amigos y es lo máximo que llegaremos a ser!

-Lo-lo siento-fue lo único que dijo el chico. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se giro sobre si, pero nuevamente sintió que era detenida por un brazo-No quierro que dejemos de serr amigos…

-Esta bien…no dejaremos de serlo-le dijo y Krum la abrazo por los aires. Hermione no pudo hacer más que reír ante la muestra de entusiasmo y se dejo cargar.

-Te quierro mucho Hermyonie-dijo, dejando el nombre de Hermione salir de la mejor forma posible y quizás fue ese momento, o el hecho de que pensaba que el realmente había comprendido que solo serian amigos que le dijo lo que le dijo.

-Yo también te quiero, Viktor

Fue entonces que se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Por el rabillo del ojo algo rojo llamo su atención. Ron estaba parado, junto a Harry, viendo la escena con los ojos brillosos y la mirada incomprensible. Hermione abrió la boca para saludarlo, pero el chico fue más rápido.

-Es bueno saberrlo-dijo Krum que estaba de espalda a los dos chicos.

-Si…es bueno saberlo-fue lo último que dijo Ron antes de darse vuelta y caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, hasta el Gran Comedor.

**Quiero que sepan que odio a Krum tanto como ustedes, pero comprendo a Hermione…aunque más comprendo a Ron…pero en fin, espero su opinión.**

**Ahora todos a GO!**

**Gracias por esperar…espero que haya valido la pena.**

**YOGINNY**


	10. Chapter 10

**¿No me esperaban tan pronto?...ya se, es una sorpresa verme tan rápido, pero es que esto se esta poniendo emocionante. Gracias por todos los reviews! La verdad que me emociona cada vez que llega uno, y me gusta más cuando comienzan a formular sus propias teorías y a dejar sus ideas. Espero que este capi les guste y dejen sus opiniones…**

**YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 10: CUANDO RIES**

Hermione se quedo mirando fijamente el lugar del pasillo por el que había desaparecido Ron. Harry todavía estaba mirando a la castaña como si no comprendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ni Hermione misma comprendía.

Sabia que Ron era demasiado sensible cuando se trataba de Viktor. Sabía que seguramente había tomado muy en serio las palabras de Hermione sobre sus sentimientos acerca del búlgaro. Y sabia bien que si realmente quería arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo tendría que correr a pedirle disculpas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Krum al ver como la castaña se movía nerviosa en su lugar. Al ver que Hermione no respondía se giro sobre si mismo para solo observar la cabellera desordenada de Harry meterse por un pasillo.

-Ese…era Harry-le explico sin aliento-Ron…Ron también estaba pero se…se fue…

-¿Que le pasa algo?-preguntó sin comprender el profesor de vuelo.- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Harry?…

-No…Harry esta bien-dijo la chica recomponiéndose un poco.

Su primer impulso fue correr hasta el y detenerlo, gritarle que ella a quien quería era a el y a nadie más que el. Ahora, cualquier cosa era posible de esperar del pelirrojo.

Cuando Ron era lastimado tendía a encerrarse en si mismo. Lo había visto hacer eso cuando se peleo con Harry en su cuarto año, ni a ella misma, que era la única que le seguía hablando, le había dicho que le pasaba. Pero Hermione lo pudo leer en su mirada.

Como leyó lo que pensó apenas escucho a Hermione decirle te quiero a Viktor Krum. A quien, todavía en silencio, el pelirrojo proclamaba su enemigo. A quien, en silencio, seguía admirando a pesar de todo. _¡Ni siquiera le había dicho a Ron que lo quería!_

¿Acaso era_ idiota_? Parecía que si.

-Ahorra que esta todo bien entrre nosotrros-dijo Viktor-¿te gustarría tomarr un te?

Hermione despego la mirada del pasillo. No sabia como solucionar las cosas con Ron, no quería que todo el mundo los escuchara discutir en el Gran Comedor sus problemas amorosos. Si es que todavía quedaba algo amoroso. Pero tampoco creía conveniente quedarse a tomar te con lo que podría ser el culpable de que todo lo que estaba pasando con Ron quedara en la nada.

-No creo, Viktor-dijo la chica nerviosa-mejor será que vaya a desayunar…

-Oh-dijo el búlgaro-ya veo…bueno, entonces te comento algo que crreo que te interesarra saberr…

Hermione solo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos esperando lo que fuera que Viktor le tenía que decir.

-…Ayerr la prrofesorra McGonagall vino a visitarrme y me mostrró algo muy rarro-Hermione bajo la vista rápidamente y afirmo con la cabeza, simulando estar interesada-al parrecerr encontrrarron mi lista de alumnos en un lugarr comprrometedorr.

-¿Do-donde?-pregunto Hermione.

-La verrdad que no me dijo donde, pero me entrrego el perrgamino-dijo el chico-me parrece que alguien quierre inculparrme…

-¿Pero de que, Viktor?-pregunto la chica, ahora si creyendo que se podía sacar algo bueno de todo esto. Seguramente con un poco de información podrían resolver el porque de lo que paso en la Cámara Secreta.

-No lo se-dijo, aparentemente con sinceridad-cuando estaba parrtiendo parra Hogwarrts algo muy rraro paso…Igor Karkarof, mi antiguo director, me dijo que me cuidara, que aquí hay gente que no me quiere.

-¿Porque te diría eso?-pregunto Hermione sin comprender.

-Según el-se explico el búlgaro-los seguidorres del innombrrable están dispuestos a rreclutar a nueva gente…y como tu sabes Hogwarrts es un peligrro actualmente, cualquierr momento es prropicio para rrecibir un ataque…según Igor…me querran muerto.

-Claro…-dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza-¿pero que ganaría el innombrable con matarte?

-En Durmstrang nos enseñarron siemprre grran cantidad de magia negrra, clarro, nuestrro prropio directorr erra antiguo seguidorr del señorr oscurro, pero dentrro del mismo colegio había prrofesorres que enseñaban, a escondidas, hechizos de defensa…

-Así que al innombrable no le conviene que tu sepas defensa contra su magia-concluyo Hermione con rapidez-y les conviene que nadie confié en ti, así de esa forma cuando quieras ayudar en la batalla, nadie pida tu ayuda.

-Exacto-dijo Krum-eso es lo que pienso, sino no se de que forma una lista de mis alumnos fue a parrarr en algún lugar comprrometedorr.

-Pero en ese caso-dijo Hermione rápidamente-alguien dentro del colegio puso el pergamino en la Cámara.

El rostro de Krum se transformo. Hermione se llevo ambas manos a la boca y lo miro, suplicándole que por favor haga de cuenta que no escucho nada. Pero el búlgaro no parecía estar interesado en dejar pasar el tema.

-¿La Cámarra?-pregunto-¿La Cámarra? ¿Que Cámarra?

-En nuestro segundo año, el heredero de Salazar Slytherin abrió una cámara oculta en el castillo en la que vivía un monstruo que quería eliminar a todos los sangre impura-dijo Hermione rápidamente. Krum la miro, comprendiendo que era un tema delicado.-Harry destruyo al monstruo.

-Oh, clarro-dijo Krum con una semisonrisa-el valerroso Potter.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario. Pero en su cabeza, Hermione, no podía dejar de preguntarse quien querría hacerle mal a Krum dentro del colegio. Ella dudaría de todos los Slytherin si fuera por ella, quizás también de Snape, más que nada por influencia de Harry y Ron.

-Sabes que te ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente-Encontraremos a quien quiera inculparte.

-De acuerrdo-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-solo…no te metas en problemas con tus amigos por mí…

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y a la vez aliviada. Si la situación con Ron fuera diferente en ese momento, correría a gritarle que su amigo no tenia nada que ver con la apertura de la Cámara, pero las cosas estaban bastante mal.

Se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Sabía que el día seria largo y que tendría que estar atenta para ver si algo la podía guiar al verdadero culpable.

Solo que no sabia si contaría con la ayuda de Harry, y menos aun, la de Ron.

El resto del día para Hermione, hubiera sido mejor que pase rápidamente, pero como siempre ocurre en esos casos, las cosas fueron mucho más lentas de lo esperado.

La única buena noticia del día fue que se programo la primera salida a Hogsmade para el fin de semana siguiente, y otra la semana anterior a que las vacaciones de navidad comenzaran.

El día fue en una palabra: _horrible_. Ron se la paso pretendiendo que ella no existía, incluso cuando fue a buscarlo para hablar con el, el chico se giro y fue directamente a hablar con Parvati y Seamus que estaban en un rincón. Harry, por su lado, parecía no querer entrometerse, pero su silencio daba a entender que claramente había tomado el lado del pelirrojo.

La única persona que parecía querer estar con ella era Ginny, pero eso significaba tener que andar con Dean también, el cual había adoptado recientemente la odiosa tarea de criticar todo lo que Harry hacia. Ginny parecía fastidiada con esa nueva faceta de su novio, pero no dijo nada.

Así fue, como el día, colmado de soledad, dejo a Hermione feliz de que pronto oscureciera y todos optaran por subir a sus habitaciones a relajarse un poco. El domingo seria el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, y seguramente muchos Gryffindor lo irían a ver, a pesar de que se enfrentaban Slytherin y Hupplepaff.

Ron seguramente iría.

Hermione se abrigo en su sillón preferido junto a la chimenea, con Crookshanks acurrucado en su regazo y con su ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts en sus manos, lista para una pequeña sesión de lectura antes de dormir.

La Sala Común estaba casi vacía. Unos alumnos de primero se secreteaban a una orilla, mirando un pergamino con atención. Dean y Ginny estaban en una de las mesas más cercanas estudiando. Unos chicos de cuarto jugaban al ajedrez mágico junto a las escaleras y los hermanos Creveey se entretenían con un par de historietas desparramadas sobre la alfombra.

Hermione volvió a su libro después de examinar la sala por quinta vez. Era su deber, después de todo, el controlar el comportamiento de los Gryffindor.

-Hermione-la llamo la voz tranquila de Ginny, obligándola a levantar la vista de su libro-¿sabes donde esta Harry?

-No, no lo se-contesto Hermione sinceramente-ya te dije que no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Si, ya me dijiste-dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a ella-pero no me dijiste porque.

Hermione solo la miro de reojo y volvió a su libro. No le había dicho nada a Ginny porque temía que ella opte por dejar de hablarla también.

-Ya te dije-le explico-me pelee con Ron y Harry tomo su lado.

-Harry no haría algo así-dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza-salvo que lo que hiciste fuera muy grave.

-Ginny…-la reprocho con un tono cansino la castaña. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Ron, tarde o temprano.

-De cualquier forma no importa-dijo Ginny-¿Quién necesita a los hombres? Las mujeres dominamos el mundo…

-¿Y Dean?

-Dean tiene una parte medio femenina-le dijo la pelirroja haciéndola reír. Ginny tomo a Crookshanks del regazo de Hermione y lo comenzó a acariciar-Tu te puedes quedar…

Hermione le sonrió, agradecida, y volvió a su libro, pero el ruidaje que hizo el retrato al abrirse, la hizo voltear para encontrarse con sus dos amigos entrando, bastante raros, por el retrato. Harry empujo a Ron con el brazo, el pelirrojo lo miro enojado y le indico con la cabeza hacia donde ella se encontraba, Harry negó y lo volvió a empujar, Ron negó con la cabeza, y en ese momento, Ginny grito.

-¿¡Pueden dejar de molestar y venir para acá?-grito enfurecida al ver el comportamiento de su hermano y de su mejor amigo.

Harry camino directamente hasta ellas, seguido por un enojado Ron que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione, la chica percibió tristeza. Y si había algo que Hermione detestaba ver en los ojos azules de su amigo, era sufrimiento.

Y ella era la culpable.

A pesar de que Ron había desviado la mirada y ahora se concentraba en la punta de sus zapatos, Hermione no se paro la vista del pelirrojo hasta que Harry, casi en un susurro, comenzó a hablar.

-Fuimos a ver a Dumbledore…

-¡¿Qué! ¿Porque no me avisaron?

-Porque nos lo encontramos de sorpresa, Hermione-dijo Harry rápidamente, con la mirada llena de culpa. Seguramente Ron no quiso ir a buscarla.

-¿Que les dijo?-pregunto resignada, viendo de reojo, como la atención de Ginny hacia la conversación crecía cada vez, aunque Hermione estaba segura, que ella no sabia de que estaban hablando.

-Esta tarde McGonagall le aviso lo de la Cámara y el fue inmediatamente a ver el lugar.

-¿La Cámara de los Secretos?-pregunto Ginny con la mirada oscurecida.

-Si Ginny-dijo Ron hablando por primera vez-pero no te preocupes, no hay nada dentro…-trato de consolarla.

-Nada que podamos ver, Ron-lo corrigió sin pensarlo. Ron se giro a mirarla bruscamente.

-Si…a veces hay muchas cosas ocultas-dijo con desdén, mirando nuevamente sus zapatos.

-De cualquier forma-opino Harry-no es Voldemort, Gin…la entrada a la Cámara estaba abierta a golpes, si fuera el heredero de Slytherin podría haberla abierto de otra forma.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, todavía medio preocupada, pero una vez que hablo Harry, la chica pareció comprender más. Hermione los miro por unos segundos, y pareció que entre ellos, con solo mirarse, se comunicaban todo.

Hacia un tiempo, ella y Ron podían hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quién piensa Dumbledore que fue?-pregunto Hermione de repente.

-Supone que hay alguien en el colegio que esta oculto-explico Harry-pero sabemos que no fue Krum, Dumbledore nos explico algo que Krum le contó personalmente McGonagall.

-Ya se-dijo Hermione-Viktor no lo hizo.

-¿Viktor?-pregunto Ginny-¿_Vicky_ Krum?

-Si-dijo Ron muy bajito-Vicky no fue…pero aun así, hay algo raro en el.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo, Ron!-dijo Hermione-¡Ya sabes que no lo hizo, deja de acusarlo!

Harry se volvió a mirarla rápidamente. Ginny abrió los ojos lo más que pudo e indicándole algo con la cabeza a Harry, ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y se fueron. Ron hizo ademán de levantarse pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Ron…necesitamos hablar…

-Ya se lo que me dirás-dijo el pelirrojo-¿sabes Hermione? Pensé que lo que sea que estaba pasando entre nosotros, realmente era importante.

-¡Lo es Ron!-dijo de repente-¡Claro que lo es!

-Ya se que me quieres, Hermione-dijo el chico sentándose frente a ella, pero sin mirarla a los ojos-pero yo…yo no tan solo te quiero…

Hermione sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Ron estaba hablando de sentimientos más profundos. _Ron Weasley_. Ronald Weasley, el chico que nunca habla de sus sentimientos, que odia cuando la gente llora, que no soporta los silencios, estaba por decirle que la…

-Pero se que lo que yo siento no es lo mismo que tu sientes-dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz-y lo entiendo perfectamente…

-Ron ¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto Hermione con las lagrimas brotándole de los ojos-¡por supuesto que siento lo mismo! ¡Acaso no respondí a tus besos! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que siento?

-¡No, Hermione!-grito Ron-¡No lo se! Todo el tiempo fui yo el que te dije que te quería, el que dije que quería estar contigo, que quería ser más que tu amigo…

-¡Y yo te dije que si!

-¡No!-largo Ron-¡Nunca lo dijiste! Dijiste que querías dejar a las cosas tomar su propio curso…yo no quería eso-dijo bajando la cabeza-yo no quiero eso.

-Ron…eso no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo que-pero fue interrumpida.

-Igual no importa-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-yo se que lo mejor es que estés con Vicky…

-¿Viktor?-pregunto-¡Ron ya hablamos de esto!

-Si, ya se…pero no me di cuenta de la verdad hasta que los vi juntos…

-Ron, le dije que lo quería, como le digo a Harry…es solo y _exclusivamente_ mi amigo.

-No-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza-el no es tu amigo, el no te ve como un amigo….y mientras tenga esos sentimientos dentro suyo, lo de ustedes no será amistad-dijo, y luego sonrió débilmente-es tanto tu amigo, como lo soy yo…pero a mi no me dijiste que me querías…

-Yo te quiero, Ron-dijo muy bajito solo para que el escuchara.

-Y Vicky seguirá intentando ser algo más-dijo haciendo de cuenta que no la había escuchado, pero las orejas se le habían tornado rojas-hasta que finalmente lo logre, si no te alejas de el.

-Ron…-dijo entre lágrimas, más que nada, por decir algo.

-Así que lo único que hago es adelantarme a los hechos…

-¡¿Que hechos!-pregunto, sintiendo la ira llenar su cuerpo.

-Cuando te des cuenta que Viktor te conviene más que yo, cuando veas que el te puede ofrecer el mundo y yo nada más que una habitación en La Madriguera-dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada-y prefiero anticiparme antes de terminar más lastimado.

-¡¿Y yo!-pregunto la chica entre lágrimas-¿Yo que? ¿Yo no sufro?

-Si, Hermione-dijo el chico-pero más sufrirías si más tarde ya no me quisieras más…y después de todo soy tu amigo, y no me querrías lastimar…lo mejor es que dejemos a las cosas como estaban desde antes de…

-¿De que me besaras?-pregunto. Ron asintió con la cabeza lentamente y se paro para irse.

-Las cosas no serán como antes Ron-dijo la castaña parándose en su lugar-no serán, nunca, como antes…no lo serán porque yo te quiero a ti, ningún Viktor, no quiero el mundo, ni la fama ni el dinero…quiero mi cuartito en La Madriguera…

Ron la miro por unos segundos esperanzado, pero luego su vista cambio a una muy rara. Empezó a mover los dedos de forma rara y la miro directamente a los ojos. Hermione no supo si alegrarse o asustarse.

-¿Te beso?-pregunto. Y Hermione sintió el corazón encogerse.

No podía decirle que si, porque seria pelear nuevamente con el. Pero no creía que lo correcto era decirle que no, porque no era verdad, y sabia que si Ron se enteraba después la pelea seria algún peor. Hermione lo miro sin saber que decir, abrió la boca, pero no salio nada.

-Tu silencio me dice todo-dijo caminando hasta las escaleras de los chicos.

-Ron…yo no quería…

-Supongo que tendría que haberte preguntado si Krum era tu héroe…capaz que nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este drama…

Y sin decir más subió las escaleras. Hermione patio un almohadón contra la pared, volteando una lámpara a su paso, y lloro con furia. No sabia bien como había llegado a esa situación, no sabia como explicarle todo a Ron, como hacerlo entender la verdad del porque había habido un beso que la involucraba con el búlgaro.

Si era necesario lo ataría y lo haría comprender. Pero ella, se prometió, no perder al pelirrojo.

Desde sus peleas, siempre, fue el quien corrió detrás suyo. Fue el quien pidió perdón, quien se arrepentía, a pesar de no ser siempre su culpa, Hermione lograba hacer que Ron se arrepienta.

Parecía que estaba vez seria diferente.

Hermione corrió por un pasillo, algo retrasada para el desayuno, cuando se topo con Ginny hablando con un chico, que no pudo distinguir bien, a lo lejos. Recién cuando los dejo atrás, corriendo por otro pasillo, distinguió a Harry junto a la pared.

El domingo a la tarde seria el primer enfrentamiento de Quidditch. Había sido retrasado por el horrendo clima que la noche anterior había despertado una de esas ruidosas tormentas que no dejan dormir ni a los animales del bosque prohibido, y ahora lloviznaba de forma incesante. El peligro era, que el viento era demasiado fuerte para volar.

Hermione entro al Gran Comedor chocando contra alguien que en ese preciso momento iba saliendo. Se tambaleo un poco pero unos brazos detuvieron su caída.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-dijo la voz de Ron fríamente. Hermione se paro rápidamente en su lugar y busco encontrarle la mirada, pero el chico hizo hasta lo imposible para mirar en otra dirección.

-¿Vas a ver el partido?-pregunto sin saber que decir.

-Si-fue lo único que contesto-¿quieres que te espere en la entrada?

Hermione sonrió cuando el chico pregunto eso. Siempre, antes de cada partido que Harry sabia jugar, Ron la esperaba en la entrada al castillo, cargando su gorro preferido de Gryffindor y una que otra corneta que seguramente sus hermanos le regalaron.

-Seguro-le contesto con una sonrisa. Ron pareció sonreír de costado, pero luego reponiéndose y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos, pretendió pasarla y dejarla entrar. Pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Ron…-lo llamo deteniéndolo de la mano, por un segundo pareció que Ron entrecruzaría sus dedos con los suyos.

-Hay leche con chocolate de desayuno-le informo el chico-se que te gusta, así que mejor apurate antes de que se acabe.

Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos. Y por un momento pareció que Ron estaba por decirle algo más, por arrepentirse de su pelea la noche anterior, por volver a decirle que la quería. Pero Hermione no lo dejaría esta vez.

-Te quiero, Ron-dijo como un susurro, sin soltarse de su mano-te quiero a _ti_.

Ron se tensiono bajo la mano de Hermione, y la chica pudo ver como las orejas se le tornaban tan coloradas como su cabello y como su mirada viajaba hasta encontrarse con la suya, solo para comprobar si lo que la castaña acababa de confesar era cierto.

Y no podía ser más verdadero.

Sintió como el corazón se le agolpaba debajo de su pecho, y sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse calientes por la sangre acumulada. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabia que ese dolor de estomago significaba algo más que haberse perdido el desayuno. Y estuvo más segura de eso, cuando Ron le sonrió débilmente cerca del rostro.

-¿Sabes bien que no puedo resistir una de esas sonrisas?-le dijo muy bajito, tanto que no estuvo segura si Ron la escucho. De cualquier forma el chico se alejo un poco de ella.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Harry-dijo borrando su sonrisa-nos vemos en un rato…

-De acuerdo-dijo viéndolo alejarse un poco.

-Lleva una bufanda…esta corriendo mucho viento-dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de un grupo de Ravenclaw que justo salían a la lluvia.

Hermione, ahora de mejor humor, entro al Gran Comedor, dispuesta a tomar un gran vaso de leche con chocolate, como su mama solía hacérselo. Se ubicó en su lugar preferido, unos asientos a la derecha de donde Neville alimentaba a su rana, Trevor y un poco más alejada de donde Parvati y Lavander conversaban algo, casi a los gritos.

-… ¿Y Justin?...el también el lindo-dijo Parvati con una sonrisa mirando a la mesa más cercana, donde un chico de cabellos claros se tornaban rojo.

-A mi me gustan más los de mi propia casa-dijo Lavander con una sonrisa coqueta hacia un chico de séptimo que la miro sin comprender.

Hermione sonrió. A ella también le gustaban más los chicos de su propia casa, más si jugaban al Quidditch como guardianes y tenían cabellos colorados.

-Hermione-la llamo la voz de la profesora Vector. La chica se paro de su lugar, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro y espero a que su profesora siga-necesito pedirte un favor…un profesor me pidió ayuda con la traducción de un pergamino antiguo y yo estoy muy ocupada… ¿te importaría traducirlo por mi?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo entusiasmada la castaña. La profesora le sonrió y le tendió un pergamino cortado y arrugado por la mitad, lo cual significaba claramente, que la traducción no seria completa.

-Cuando lo termines se lo entregas al profesor Snape, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro…-dijo la castaña. La profesora se fue y la chica desenrollo el pergamino con delicadez.

Era un idioma bastante antiguo, pero Hermione había estado haciendo unas traducciones adelantadas para su siguiente clase y supo exactamente lo que una sola palabra significaba: _valiente_. Miro hacia la mesa de profesores, donde Snape la miraba de forma rara, y al no poder sostener la mirada bajo la vista nuevamente al pergamino.

Debajo de todo el texto, que no era muy largo, se encontraba lo que parecía una firma. Las letras usadas, no eran del mismo tipo, aunque se podía ver que la persona que lo había escrito era la misma. Hermione la miro por un rato, parecían dos _S_, o incluso podían ser dos _L_. No se veía bien.

Para cuando esa tarde termino, Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban sentados mirando el pergamino, entretenidos.

-¿Para que querría Snape que traduzcas esto?-pregunto Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-A lo mejor es una receta para alisarse el cabello-sugirió Ron llevándose una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

-No…escuchen-dijo-este idioma lo hablaban los pueblos vikingos del sur de Rumania, es muy raro, por lo tanto no hay muchos registros…por suerte en el colegio esta este libro-dijo mostrándoles un libro grueso de tapa amarilla opaca-y con esto podré traducirlo.

-Es muy largo el pergamino-comento Harry con el seño fruncido-¿Para cuando lo quiere Snape?

-No tengo fecha para entregárselo…pero no será tan largo…en este idioma muchos símbolos significan una sola palabra…como esta-dijo mostrándoles una formas raras que ocupaban la mitad de un renglón-eso quiere decir valiente.

-¿Todo eso?-pregunto Ron alarmado-Seguro que estos tipos se demoraban mucho en decir las cosas…

-¿Cómo pedirán perdón?-pregunto Harry al pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras Hermione comenzaba a trabajar-Hasta que terminen de hablar el otro le clavaba la espada.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ron riendo. Haciendo a Hermione reír.

Cuando llego la media noche, Hermione sonrió. Había terminado el pergamino, solo por la firma, que no pudo reconocer lo que significaba. Eran dos trazos largos, algo ondulados y un poco imperfectos.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Ron entre bostezos-Porque yo me quiero ir a dormir ya-le informo.

-Si, Ron-dijo fastidiada, el chico no había hecho más que quejarse toda la tarde-ya termine puedes irte a dormir.

-¿Y que dice?-pregunto Harry levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

Hermione tomo el pergamino traducido y se lo tendió a Harry, luego el moreno se lo paso a Ron con el seño fruncido y los dos miraron a Hermione preocupados.

-¿Que significa esto?-pregunto Harry.

-No lo se…pero debe ser algo importante…

Hermione volvió a ver el pergamino asustada por lo que podría llegar a significar y lo leyó una vez más.

_Un ren sin corona, un verdadero león, que enfrentara a aquel que lo marco su enemigo._

_Aquel que sea capaz de sacrificar más allá de su propia alma y luchar hasta que llegue el alba. Aquel que no deje a nadie solo y con el que luchen hombro a hombro. Aquel valiente de corazón y no por obligación._

Hermione miro a Ron que estaba viendo a Harry directamente a los ojos. La chica también pensó que podría estar hablando de el. Pero no creía que podía llegar a ser otra profecía. No quería que sea otra profecía. Pero esta vez no sabia de que se trataba, no sabia el porque de la descripción.

-Es obvio que esta hablando de alguien-dijo Harry-un Gryffindor…

-¿Por lo de león?-preguntó Ron.

-Claro… ¿y lo del enemigo?-pregunto Hermione.

-Harry…-dijo Ron-no quiero ser pesimista…pero esto puede estar hablando de ti…

-O de alguien de otro tiempo-dijo Harry-hubo miles de Gryffindor antes que yo…

-Pero ninguno tuvo un enemigo que lo marco como igual-dijo Hermione.

Hermione vio como Ron se removía lentamente en su lugar. Sabia que eso podía significar muchas cosas. Pero sabía Hermione que a lo que hacia referencia era a una batalla, a una batalla que podía llegar o que ya había sido. Pero que seguramente Voldemort tenía algo que ver.

-Estas deben ser dos G-dijo Ron-no S o L.

-¿Godric Gryffindor?-pregunto Harry, pero todos sabían la respuesta.

-Godric Gryffindor escribió este pergamino-dijo Hermione-entonces esta hablando de algo que todavía no había pasado.

-Puede estar hablando de cualquiera-dijo Ron.

-Pero también puede hablar de mi-dijo Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza-puede que Godric predigiera la batalla con Voldemort.

-Pero entonces-dijo Hermione-hay que encontrar la primera parte del pergamino…ahí debe decir más…

-Ahí debe decir de quien esta hablando…

**¿Que les pareció?... ¿Les gusto? A mi me pareció bien pensado, y creo que las cosas están bastante claras, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda dejen algún review preguntando yo se los contestare!**

**Ahora, hablando de Ron y Hermione…no se ilusionen…Ron es demasiado testarudo, ¿creen realmente que se olvidara de lo que dijo Hermione a Vicky?...yo creo que no, de cualquier forma en el capi que viene se resuelven varias cosas, entre ellas, la verdadera situación en la que están Ronnie y Hermione…**

**Espero su opinión, un virus, o palabras de aliento en este fic…gracias, desde ya!**

**YOGINNY**


	11. disculpa

Hola a todos! Se que a lo mejor ustedes al abrir esto querían encontrarse con una historia, pero tengo que confesar algo…no voy a seguir escribiéndola, por lo menos por ahora.

La verdad que mi idea original se vio reflejada en cada capitulo, pero uno tras otro se hizo más difícil de continuar, porque si bien escribía lo que quería no sabia como llenar los vacíos y en un intento por terminar más rápido la historia me apresure demasiado y así perdió la gracia.

Se que esto debe ser decepcionarte para algunos pero es la realidad. Llegue a un momento de mi "carrera" de escritora en el que ya odiaba tener que pensar que haría con esta historia, por eso decidí tomarme un tiempo, repensar si era lo que realmente quería, y así lo ice.

Fueron alrededor de dos semanas en las que no prendí siquiera la computadora, al comienzo fue difícil, pero así comprendí varias cosas de las que la más importante fue darme cuenta que no puedo estar las 24 horas del día pensando en Harry Potter, era dañino para mi y todo el resto de mis cosas. Y ahí fue cuando decidí volver, pero el destino es caprichoso y un suceso más que perturbador llego a mi vida y entonces escribir se volvió lo último que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Cuando paso un tiempo decidí intentarlo, pero ya no era lo mismo, ya no disfrutaba escribir, y quería forzar al artista dentro mío para hacerlo, pero a el no le gusta hacer nada a la fuerza. Entonces no hice nada.

Hoy vuelvo, con algunas historias de las que resultan más fácil de salir de mí. No quiero volver a odiar escribir, porque solía relajarme ni quiero verlo como una obligación.

Espero que sepan comprender, que entiendan el porque por ahora no puedo seguir esta historia. Quizás empiece otras, pero les puedo asegurar que _Lo que me quema el cuerpo_, a llegado a su fin.

Gracias, YOGINNY.


End file.
